What If
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? Dropping All 07-ghost stories. UP FOR ADOPTION! will check this account in a week.
1. Kapitel 01

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar. **And I WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Mikage, Shuuri, Miroku, Ayanami, Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Katsuragi / hint of MikaTen shounen-ai friendship.

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: I do understand that I have a lot of projects, like 'Till we meet again' and 'Shikami: the legend of dead God', but this plot bunny won't leave me alone, so please bear with it. And please forgive me when I make a lot of grammar mistakes and/or confusing-structures. And maybe, just maybe, if you found this story interesting, you may help me make this story better. (Maybe one of you wants to be my BETA?)

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows**

BETA:  Apple of Doom

**Kapitel**** I : Past, Present, and Unknown Future**

_Through the stars, snow, and memories_

_I'm looking for your footprints_

_I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity_

_This is the middle of the dream_

(Noria – _**Raggs no Chinkonka**_, 07-Ghost)

A dream between the reality and illusion. It's a fake yet a real truth. And that's what they all believe. A wish was something they want the most, even inside their dream, it could be granted.

It can be granted just like the way they should be, just like the fate the King of Heaven had been made for them, or they used the darkness and became the slave of Kor. Kor, creature of darkness made from the vengeance of Verloren right before he was sealed up.

Verloren's body was sealed inside the Pandora's Box, his power was divided into seven fragments. The keys were known as The Eye of Mikhail and The Eye of Raphael, the second Great Angels of Heaven, right under the King's Daughter's command, the one Verloren killed. The keys were given to two great kingdoms, Raggs Kingdom and Barsburg Empire.

Ten years ago, war happened between the two kingdoms. Raggs Kingdom was defeated, their King was slaughtered, and their Prince was missing. Those who survived from the war became Sklaves, or slaves.

No one knew the truth behind the war, except those who could control the eyes. The one who was either Raphael or Mikhail loved, no other than The Great Angel's reincarnation.

**That was the truth of the past…**

His eyes fluttered open. Brilliant green eyes blinked several times before he turned his head to the left. "What the heck did you do, Mikage? It's too early for this…"

The blonde haired, taller, man grinned. "Mou, Teito! It's morning and tomorrow will be our final test! Let's have our breakfast then get to our last class together!"

Teito sighed. "Yeah, yeah," said the irritated, smaller, boy, still scowling deeply. He was too lazy to wake up this early.

After he changed into his uniform, Teito and Mikage walked together toward the mess hall. Mikage was talking animatedly about something that Teito couldn't understand, at all. Teito's mind was wandering to somewhere else, away from the present. 'When will I meet you?' he thought, totally ignoring the other boy.

"…to. Oi, Teito!"

"Ah?"

"What are you thinking about? Is there something wrong? Are you sick? You've been spaced out lately…" said Mikage, worried for his friend's lack of expressions.

"A-ah…it's nothing, Mikage…" said Teito, but his face wasn't smiling. "Uh, by the way-"

"Uwaah! Sugoi!" Mikage cut him when a big ship passed by. "Isn't that Hohburg Fort? Hey, hey, Teito! Look at it!"

Teito watched his friend has started to talk like an idiot again. Teito smiled a little behind his back. "Yeah, I know."

"I definitely will make it into the army, so I can protect my family!" said the blonde; he smiled confidently at Teito.

His green eyes softened, and smiled a warmly, "Aa."

After the opening speech from Shuuri Oak and their teachers, the test has begun. Team A considered of Shuuri and his two goons, along with Mikage and Teito. All of them were now inside of the practical test place. When the criminal started to attack the others and finally hurt Mikage, Teito was angry, and he defeated the criminal single-handedly.

"Surrender or I'll kill you," said Teito with a cold voice.

"I-I surrender, please don't kill me…"

'Su…Sugoi…' thought Mikage. His eyes sparkled with adoration toward the shorter one.

"The test hasn't end yet, Kill him," his mentor suddenly said from the other side of the door.

Teito took a glance at the mentor, "He's not an enemy."

Right after Teito let his zhyphon away, someone else executed the criminal before his very own eyes. "?" He was startled by the sudden force.

"Coward," said the man. His eyes were cold and sharp, as if they could see through all lies and truths. His eyes stared at Teito in disgust.

Teito eyed him critically, right before he smiled darkly at himself. This, of course made the other officers, teachers, and Mikage wondered what was going through his mind. He looked so scary with that kind of look, beside, Teito's Killing Intent was rising up from before. "Hmph…" He turned his head from the silver haired man, then He walked bravely pass him.

Miroku watched the scenes in front of him in amusement.

"Oi! Show some respect to him, cadet!" shouted a blonde haired man who was standing behind the General.

Teito glanced at the man, he was smirking, as if daring the blonde to say another words to him. Then he kept walking towards the chairman. He was saying something to Miroku and the chairman nodded in understanding. Both of them left the room without further notice. This made the General and his men confused. Not to count the teachers and the other students' confusion as well. It wasn't like Teito at all, as if the Teito Klein they knew had disappeared in the matter of seconds' right after he laid his eyes on the General.

Night finally came; Teito changed into his pajamas and then climbed onto his bed. He was surprised when he found Mikage was sitting on his bed. "Mi-Mikage?"

"Oh, Teito, welcome back," said the taller boy, grinned brightly at him.

"Hnm…" Teito smiled slightly in return. "What is it, Mikage?"

Mikage shrugged before went to his thinking-mode. He glanced at Teito, eyed the ceiling before calling his best friend's name, "Oi, Teito…"

"Yeah?" Teito answered instantly while trying to make himself comfortable beside Mikage.

"What was that before? Do you know who those people were?" Mikage stared at him curiously, that was the first time he saw Teito became so cold and sadist, also his first time to see Teito leaked out a lot of Killing Intent like before.

Teito closed his eyes slightly. "That is not of your concern, Mikage. And yes, I know who they are. Well, at least after Chairman Miroku told me this afternoon." Teito shrugged lazily. "More importantly, what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

"Oh, this, you know, it might be that we are going to be separated, that's why, I wanted to make this a memory." Mikage smiled at him, "Ne, Teito, you know that I love you right?"

Teito stunned. 'Mikage…' "Aa…I…I know, but…Mikage, I-"

The other boy smiled gently at him before he cut his statement, "I understand, you can't, right? It's okay, as long as we stay as best friend, even better, as family…" he told him. The green eyed beauty smiled back at him. "Let's make a promise! Teito, I promise that I won't forget you, we'll stay best friend forever, I will protect you, and don't you die on me!" Mikage suggested.

Teito was shocked, but he smiled at him, " I never know what real family means, well, I know…but that's different, anyway…I guess, having you is the same. Mikage, in the name of God, I promise you, I won't forget you and we'll stay best friend forever, and I'll protect you."

"And we'll die together!" said both of them in perfect unison right before they fell back to the bed.

"Saa….it's time for sleep, huh?" asked Mikage.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then, Oyasumi, Teito-kun…" Mikage whispered, hugging the smaller boy.

"Oyasumi, Mikage."

**And that was the present….**

Meanwhile…

Miroku smirked at the man in front of him. "What is it, General Ayanami?"

"What was that?"

"You mean why that cadet did that?"

Ayanami nodded.

"Can't you tell?"

The younger man just stared at him, unfazed. Whatever the man in front of him was trying to say, he didn't understand.

Miroku laughed. "My, my, you'll know everything in the mean time. Until then, please bear with him. Teito Klein is not a bad kid. On the contrary, he's my best apprentice. I'll put him under your command, but maybe you can't handle him…he's special like that."

"Maa, Miroku Chairman, are you doubting Aya-tan's ability to handle the new recruit?" asked Hyuuga, a little bit annoyed by the chairman's doubt.

Miroku smirked. "I told you, you'll know in the mean time…"

**And both of them made the unknown future…..**

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

AN: thanks for **Apple of Doom** for the BETA, it's so much better after you BETA it. Lol.


	2. Kapitel 02

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar. **And I do WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Mikage, Miroku, Ayanami, Hyuuga (Hyuuga), Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Katsuragi/ hint of AyaTei

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: Whoa, I never knew that this project of mine attract some of you, I'm so happy! (More than 10 reviews a chapter, that's a record for me). The Bishops are going to take their appearance in the next chapter. And yes after re-read the first chapter, I realized that I made a little bit grammars-error, sorry. So please bear with it.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **oh, and this one is one hell of a LONG chapter.

Special thanks to DisappearingWorlds coz he/she let me use her/his review for this second edited version *winks at you* you helped me a lot, my dear friend.

(Edited at 12/30/2009)

**Kapitel II**** : Guilt, Forgive, and the Hint**

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

(Noria – _**Raggs no Chinkonka**_, 07-Ghost)

The next day was graduation day, Teito walked by him self. He forgot to hand his report to his teacher, Shigure. His track stopped once his name being mentioned from another room. _'hm? Someone is talking about me?'_

"...He'll surely be made the cadet of 'The Eye of Mikhail."

Teito eyes glanced inside the room.

"Raphael is still reacting; the stone must be near..."

He heard the other guy said that, unknown to them; certain Chairman and Teito smirked inside. They didn't know how right they were.

Ayanami, who happen could sense the new cadet, was eavesdropping, glared at the door where Teito hiding behind it. "I see, there's a pesky rat here…," said the man coldly.

This made everyone in the room turned their head to the door. Teito clenched his hand tightly, he knew that there's no way out from this. He took a deep breath before opened the door. His eyes stared at Miroku before raised his eyebrow elegantly, as if gave the man a clue. Miroku glared at the boy, he knew what Teito was planning for his way out, and Miroku sure didn't want to be the one who stuck in this matter by himself. The young cadet sighed in defeat then he saluted, "My apologies, I'm here to give my report to Miroku Chairman, General," said Teito easily, there's no hint of fear in his voice.

Everyone in the room was startled by the blunt answer from the cadet. _'Whoa, this kid has gut, talking like that to Aya-tan/Ayanami-sama'_ thought Ayanami's subordinates_, 'Or he's plain suicidal...maybe both.'  
_

Miroku glared a little to stop the boy from doing unnecessary things any further, then he gave a strained smiled at the boy, "Ah, Teito-kun, yes, yes, you may hand your report now. We'll talk about it after my meeting with these gentlemen, hm?"

Teito nodded professionally then saluted at the man before he go back to the hall, totally ignoring Ayanami and the others.

'_That kid…' _thought Ayanami. He scowled slightly before set his expression back to before.

"Ayanami-kun, please forgive Teito-kun, he is loyal to me, that's why he didn't saluted you or the others at all, and that's Teito Klein for you," Miroku smiled slightly knowing how annoyed Ayanami was.

"Hn." Then Ayanami back to his business, "Please excuse us, Chairman Miroku, we have another business to attend."

"Sure thing." Miroku smiled at him.

Ayanami left the Chairman with the other officers, he and his subordinates walked toward his fort.

'_Teito…Klein…I don't care who is you loyal to, what I care is…why, every time I see him…my chest is hurt?'_ Ayanami frowned, _'Just who are you, Teito Klein?'_

* * *

**Hurt in your chest…maybe its guilty.**

* * *

Two hours after Ayanami and Miroku conversation…

Teito opened the Chairman's office. "Miroku-sama." He saluted at the old man in front of him before step into the room. His eyes scanned the not-so tidy room with disapprovingly stare, Teito hated dirty room.

"Ah, Teito-kun, I'm sure this report belongs to Shigure-sensei, hm?" said Miroku, grinned widely at him. He handed the report to the teen.

"Er, yeah, right, sorry. But thank you for your cooperation, Miroku-sama," He laughed nervously before sighed, "He didn't realize it, huh?" Teito took the report then start scanned it page by page carefully.

Miroku chuckled, "No, not yet, but I'm sure you can handle him." He sat down on his chair while took another documents to sign from the piles on his left. He hated desk-work with passion, but he had to finish them before the end of the week.

Teito scoffed, "Of course, I'm not the heir of Raggs Kingdom for nothing, Miroku-sama."

"Just like what I expected from you, Tiashe-sama…" He took out a random worksheet, "Beside, maybe, you're the only one who can light his days."

Teito smiled sadly, "Maybe…if he remember, if not, then I won't do it."

When Miroku turned his head, Teito had gone already, leaving couples of white wings on his floor. "Teito-kun…" Despite what Teito said, Miroku knew that he won't abandon the General like that; he'll light the man's path in the end.

* * *

Mikage was in panic. He was freaking panic. Why? Teito was missing for God know where, and that made him think all of those wrecked imagination, '_What if he's kidnapped? What if he's raped?! Worse, what if he's killed?! No!!! My cute-adorable-lovely-huggable-kissable-fu- I mean, dearest innocent Teito! I shall protect you from those good for nothing perverts like Shuuri!'_ yes, that kind of thought. He was searching all over the academy. But no luck. "Mou, Teito!! Where the hell are you?!" screamed Mikage out of desperation.

Every body that was walking there, backed away from him slowly.

"What if something bad happen to you? What if an old pervert try to do something bad to you?!" he screamed animatedly, tears rolled from his eyes.

"...Kage."

"Oh my cute little Teito!!" now he wailed like an idiot.

"...Mikage..."

Without turned his head, Mikage barked at the person who called his name, "Uruse! I'm busy here!"

The person who called his name sighed deeply, "BAKA MIKAGE!"

The said teen finally turned his blonde head, he found Teito glared at him, annoyed by his stupidity. Mikage grinned nervously before tackled the poor boy, "Ara? Teito!!" Mikage nuzzled him lovingly, "Where the hell were you? I miss you!!"

Teito blushed, "Ack! Mikage! Stop hugging me! It's embarrassing!" Teito tried to push the other guy, "Stop being a mother hen!"

"D-Demo…Teito-kun…I'm worried…you said you'll go to Shigure-sensei then come back to our room, you're the one who promised me to go to the graduation ceremony together…I was waiting for you, but you never came…so, that's why, that's why-uhmph?"

Teito closed his best friend mouth with his hand, "Shut up, you're too noisy. Mikage, I'm so sorry, I was busy, but it's finished already."

"Hontou?" the blond gave him one big-kicked-puppy eyes.

Teito sighed in defeat once again, "Un, now, shall we go to the ceremony together?"

"Un!" Mikage smiled then nodded happily like a good puppy.

Meanwhile, someone, who was watching the whole scene, growled in irritation. _'That brat…Why is he so nice to that blonde monkey?! Is that blonde monkey his boyfriend or something?!'_ thought the man. Black aura was surrounding him. he was pissed big time.

Behind him, his five trustworthy subordinates were eyeing their leader in confusion, well, except one. Hyuuga was the only one who knew why their leader so worked up, he was good like that, beside the said leader being obvious to him. "Maa, Aya-tan, I never know that you have stalker tendency, Aya-tan," teased Hyuuga, "Or…don't tell me that you're jealous of the blonde!" Hyuuga gasped mockingly, tried to joke around. Unfortunately he failed, his statements only made Ayanami more pissed off.

Ayanami, the one and only, was stalking Teito Klein, what an image. Anyway, Ayanami scowled before glared at the man, and then smirked evilly. He knew how to humiliate the man.

Sensing danger nearby, Hyuuga gulped hard, he tried hard to find excuses to save his ass…more importantly? To save his pride. "Ara, but that's the truth! You'll not hurting me because of I'm saying the truth, will you Aya-tan?" he gave the man his not-so-effective puppy-dog eyes.

Konatsu, Haruse, Katsuragi and Kuroyuri were sweat dropped. '_This guy…is suicide.'_

"Hu-Hyuuga-sama! Your-your clothes!" yelled Konatsu after saw Hyuuga's clothes ripped into shred.

Ayanami smirked, Hyuuga paled, and the others? Ran away from Ayanami. "Watch your word, Hyuuga…," said Ayanami dangerously.

"A-aya-tan I-I'm sorry~!!!"

* * *

The ceremony was a success, Mikage now worked under Miroku Chairman as his new Begleiter, Teito put under Ayanami's wing as his Begleiter. All in all they were separated but still together. Somehow that made Teito happy. Right before Teito went to his new 'office', Miroku Chairman came.

"Miroku-sama," Teito saluted at the men.

"Teito-kun, no need formalities," Miroku smiled a little at him. "I just need to talk."

Teito raised his eyebrow, "Sure, about what?"

"Ayanami."

"Oh, what about him?" He back to pack his belongings.

The respectable Chairman eyed the young boy in front of him critically, "I hope you respect him just like you respect me, but on the second though, just ignore it." He knew that the Raggs' Kingdom Price was smiling. "However, that's not what I need to talk about…"

"Oh?"

"I have a request for you, Taishe-sama."

Heard his true name, Teito gave Miroku his full attention. "I'm listening."

"Please take care of him just like before he 'did' that to you, I know you forgave him long time ago, so please?"

Teito sighed, "I don't know, since I doubt he'll remember me soon…or maybe he'll never remember me at all, he is so persistent to regain his former body, power, and soul to remember me, Miroku…"

"I beg of you, Taishe-sama…."

"…"

Miroku sighed, "Just like what I thought…what about this, let's make a deal."

Now, these catch the young prince's interest. "What kind of deal?"

"You have to take care of him until a month before 'that' day, and then I'll give you the permission letter for that exam." He knew that he's the winner in this deal, "Of course I'll protect your precious best friend too, So?"

"Damn, I have no choice, have I?"

Miroku nodded.

"Fine, it's a deal then, but if he doesn't remember until then, I'll go to there eventually." Teito scoffed, he knew that whatever he choose he'll keep the man into his care anyway.

"Deal!" _'Gotcha'_ Miroku patted his back in his head for the great job. Sometimes Teito could be stubborn.

They shook their hand.

"Now, it's time for you to go to Hohburg Fort."

Teito nodded then he took his suitcase. He walked right behind Miroku. "Mikage?"

"I already told him to go to my manor, oh, he asked me to give you this…" Miroku pull out something from his pocket, a letter, "Read it later, after Ayanami assign your new room."

"Hn." He took the letter then walked away from Miroku faster than before, "Miroku-sama."

"Yes?"

Teito turned to face his guardian then he saluted at the man. "Thank you for your hospitality, your kindness, and thank you for your understanding and your help for my family and kingdom." Right before Miroku could reply him, Teito gone in a second, once again left only some of his white feathers.

Miroku stand there wide eyed, too shocked to do anything. Teito never thanked him like that. He smiled, "Maa, I think I have to work on the permission letter as fast as I can and send them to him…."

* * *

Two days after Teito aboard in Ayanami's (beloved) Fort, everybody were trying to approach him in a way that made him want to release Eyes of Mikhail in it's tenth level, not like they knew.

"Get the fuck away from me before I castrate you, sir, and I am not interested in you more than subordinate! For God's sake, I told you for tenth time already this day, sir!" screamed the poor newcomer to random officer in Hohburg Fort.

Behind him, Hyuuga laughed loudly, "Oh my! You made those men ran away like a coward, Tei-chan!"

"And Hyuuga, sir, please do not add –chan in my name, I'm not a woman." Teito was almost, almost; stab the men with his new sword.

"Wai~ Teito-kun is famous!" said Kuroyuri suddenly.

"Ku-Kuroyuri-sama!" said Haruse.

Teito twitched, "I told you…I am not famous!" Teito almost yelled at the chibi Lieutenant Colonel in front of him, but his cute face made him stop.

'_He is not yelling at Kuroyuri/-sama!'_ thought Haruse and Hyuuga.

"Demo, they're asking you out every one hour, aren't they? Katsuragi told me that you're famous because of that!" said Kuroyuri happily.

"Ugh…whatever, I'm out of here," said the poor boy.

Hyuuga laughed, "Hey, Tei-chan."

"Don't call me Tei-chan."

"Do you need my help to stop them asking you out?"

Teito eyed the man, "No need." He left them just like that.

"Ara, Hyuuga made Teito-kun mad! I'll tell Ayanami-sama about it!" said Kuroyuri while ran to Ayanami's office.

"O-oi!" Hyuuga tried to catch the chibi, and Haruse not far from them.

Teito who happen not too far from them, Sighed heavily. _'Those men are hopeless…'_ He walked away from there, and then he bumped into someone. "Ah, my apologies-"his eyes widened, "General Ayanami…uh…"

Ayanami just eyed the boy coldly. "What was that?" asked the man.

"Uh, what was what?" Teito raised his eyebrows in question manner.

"I heard someone yelled about 'castrating' and 'date' words from the restroom. Mind to tell me what happen?" asked Ayanami slowly and calmly, way too calm. That almost made our favorite character shuddered in fear.

"Uh, it's just…the other officers, they were asking me out since yesterday. I just told them to back off, that's all, nothing serious." Teito shrugged, he walked away from Ayanami. But the man held his hand in death-grip. "Mind to let me go?"

"Then tell me, Teito Klein, why your soul isn't tainted with blood yet? After killing so much people since you're four?"

Teito smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out, General." He walked away from Ayanami without saluted to him, then he stopped abruptly, "Oh, and General, please tell your subordinate not to touch me without their gloves on or when I do not use my gloves or anyplace where I don't wear protector, like my face and head or neck, unless they want their power gone and kill themselves."

"What are you-"right when Ayanami turned his head, Teito already gone. _'How he did that, more importantly, how did he know that their power connected with their soul? They'll die when their power gone…purified…don't tell me! I see…so he has power to purified…hmph…this is getting interesting, Teito Klein, I'll find who you really are.'_

* * *

After a week…

"Ne, Kuroyuri-sama-"

"-kun!" said Kuroyuri.

The green eyed boy blinked, "Uh…Kuroyuri-kun?"

"Hai?" Kuroyuri smiled at him.

"Uhm, do you know where the kitchen is?"

Hohburg Fort was not only a battle Fort, but also a home for those who work in there. It did provide rooms for both officers and their upper officers like Ayanami, Kuroyuri and the others. One room for two, for the cadets and other low-rank officers. One room for one man, for the higher ups. The low-rankings officers could eat in the mess hall, there's also a big kitchen for them to use. But the higher-ups got their own kitchen and dining room.

"Of course! Follow me!" he grabbed his hand, glad that Teito used his gloves. They walked together. "Ne, Teito-kun, I have a question for you."

"What is it, Kuroyuri-sa- I mean, kun?"

Kuroyuri smiled at him, "Why you had Ayanami-sama told us not to touch you?"

"He didn't giving you explanation?"

"Nope. He just said 'Do not touch Teito Klein unless you wear your gloves on.' That's all," he said, still wondering why, "So?"

Teito smiled at him a little, "I'm different, Kuroyuri-kun. Although you know that I killed so many people back then, I still have the power to purify dark powers like yours."

This made Kuroyuri froze. "You…you know that I am a-"

"A warsfeil, yes I know, and you have half soul, not only you but your entire subordinate. Hyuuga-san, Haruse-san, Konatsu-san, Katsuragi-san too. I know, that's why I don't want you to touch me without your gloves on…"

That was making Kuroyuri silent. "Then tell me, Teito Klein, why are you with the military?"

"Ah, that, a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yep, with Miroku Chairman, I lose by the way."

"Oh, what bet?"

Teito winked at him, "You want to know? I can tell you, but there's price." Teito smirked at the soft-violet hair boy(?).

Kuroyuri scowled, knew that he won't win against the new comer, he pouted before agreed with him, "Ugh, okay, what bet?"

"The bet was, whoever wins in all-you-can-drink contest, they have to do one thing that the winner told." Teito grinned, "I was four years old back there, that old-man is a sadist."

"Whoa, uh, err…if you won?"

"Ah, he'll let me join the church. I want to be a bishop." Teito smiled at him.

"Weird dream…but…if you become a bishop, that's mean you're my enemy?"

The boy laughed, "No way in hell, Kuroyuri-kun, even if I join the bishop right now, I will not hurting you, all of you."

Kuroyuri surprised with his answer, "Why's that?"

"Because, I'm attached to all of you since the first time I saw you, five years ago. When you're still first lieutenant, Kuroyuri-kun," He smiled.

Kuroyuri didn't understand why he could smile sincerely like that, even when he was suspicious with him. "I-I see…then, is that mean you don't want to see us die?"

"Yes, Kuroyuri-kun."

Kuroyuri blushed when he saw Teito smiling like that, his chest felt warm. "Why? If you're that pure, why you could forgive us, warsfeil, a killer and devourer of the god?"

Teito smiled sadly, "If I can forgive **him**, then why I can't forgive you?"

"Eh? Him?"

"Yes, he…the one who was killed me in my past live." Teito's green eyes clouded with past shadows.

"Huh?" Kuroyuri shocked, "How? Who was…he? Is he alive?"

"He's alive, but that's not your concern, I forgave him a long time ago and yes, and I can remember my past life."

"I-I see…,"

"Anyway, are we there yet?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Kitchen?"

"Oh right, we just have to take the left turn here," said Kuroyuri, "Here we are!"

Teito opened the door, he found a big,, neat, and beautiful kitchen that he ever see. "Amazing…," said Teito. He let Kuroyuri's hand go and start to explore the kitchen, "Oh my, you got fresh veggies and fruits here! You got everything here! THIS IS HEAVEN!!"

Kuroyuri swear dropped, he never knew that there're someone who could be happy just because they have everything in their kitchen. "Uhm…Teito-kun? What'll you do with them?"

Teito eyes glinted. This made Kuroyuri backed away. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Uh, no? I was sleeping in Haruse-kun's arm, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot." Teito then smirked, "Okay, I'll make you guys something, please have the others here, I'll make something edible for you. More importantly, please get General here."

"Okay! Oh, before that, why do you call Ayanami-sama with General?" asked the chibi before he ran to get the other.

"Eh? I have my reason, you'll know soon or later."

"Okay, then, Itekimasu!" Kuroyuri grinned cheekily at him before saluted the officer in front of him.

"Iterashai~! And shouldn't I the one who have to salute you??!" shouted the boy back at running Kuroyuri. Teito sighed while smiled at the retreating figure before his mind went back to the kitchen, "Nice…now…it's cooking time…mwahahahahahaha!!!"

* * *

"Nani, Kuroyuri-kun?" asked Hyuuga, still too sleepy to be dragged by the chibi.

"Come to the kitchen! We'll have lunch together!" said Kuroyuri while holding Hyuuga and Haruse's hand happily. Kuroyuri was happy because they rarely ate together like this, "You too, Katsuragi-san, Konatsu-san! Go to the kitchen, I'll get Ayanami-sama!"

"Eh? Ch-chotto, Ayanami was in bad moon since six days ago, don't disturb him, Kuroyuri-sama…" said Konatsu, blanched a little when he remembered what happen with the unfortunate event several weeks before Teito's arrival.

"Hee? Why's that?? Is it because of Teito won't call his name properly?" asked the chibi innocently, amused.

"Uh…maybe?" said the blonde haired bishounen.

"Oh well, you four will suffice I guess." Then Kuroyuri walked with the other to the Kitchen. Once they opened the door, they could smell delicious aroma from inside that made them droll.

"Ah, welcome back, Kuroyuri-kun," said the Chef without turning his back.

"Teito-kun! This was…this was…sugoi!!" Kuroyuri ran toward Teito and hugged the boy tightly, "How did you know that I love sweets?"

"Easy, you and Hyuuga are the easy going one here, both of you are saving your energy for emergency, when that happens, it's both of you who spend most energies. That's why you need a lot of sugar."

Hyuuga whistled, "Nice theory, and indeed, me and Kuroyuri here loves sweets, preferably sponge cakes or chocolate fondue (AN: it should look like cheese fondue, but it's chocolate)~!" Hyuuga grinned at him, Kuroyuri nodded in agreement.

Teito rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking your favorite, Hyuuga-sama, you eat what I cook, and don't you dare complain about the menus." Teito growled at the man before coughed a little. "Anyway, there are rice omelet, fried fries, sausages and strawberry short cake, chocolate crème pudding, and candied apple for deserts. We have hot coffee or warm mint-tea too, you choose," said Teito.

Katsuragi was impressed. "You cooked all of them?"

"Yep! It's easy one, actually. 20 minutes and it's done!"

"That was…fast," said Konatsu.

"Umai…" said Haruse suddenly. "It's good! Kuroyuri-sama, try this rice omelet, it's the best!" said the stoic man softly at Kuroyuri.

"Un!" the chibi agreed, still shoved his face with the food blessed by God.

Teito watched them with longing eyes. He really loved it when people ate his foods happily like them, it felt like he took care orphans and all, and he loved taking care all of them. He felt like a mother, parent. Teito chuckled softly before counting the heads, he realized someone was missing, "Eh? Where's General?"

"He's been in bad mood lately and locked himself in his room," answered Katsuragi.

"Did he have his breakfast or lunch or dinner yet?"

"Not that I know." Katsuragi shrugged.

"Ah!" Hyuuga blurted, "Last time Aya-tan ate was four days ago!"

"…and you didn't take him with you, what kind of subordinate are you?" said Teito with straight face.

Konatsu said, "But we still loves our live, Teito-san, he can kill us if we disturb him in this state."

He scowled. "Like hell I'll let him die in starvation, after this long I finally meet him…that man…," mumbled Teito, the one who heard it was Kuroyuri and Hyuuga, since both of them sat beside the boy. "I'll check on him." Teito grabbed a plate full of strawberry short cake.

"Eh?!!"

* * *

Ayanami was really-really in a bad state. He was annoyed, irritated, desperate, all in all he was in bad mood, worst mood ever. No one brave enough to call his name. Unless they had dead wish, of course!

Once again, Ayanami sighed deeply. Every time he tried to concentrate, his mind always wander to certain green eyed boy named Teito Klein. _'Ugh, that boy…he's making me crazy…what's the matter with me? I never have been in this state ever, at least since that day…since her death…why now?'_

Suddenly.

CRACK!

And his door was cracking open.

"Ayanami, I don't care what your problem is nor I care about what will you do to me because of this! But I care about your goddamn health!" shouted a young boy with green eyes in front of him. He already shoved a plate full of strawberry short cake into his hand. "Eat that damn thing!"

Ayanami just shut his mouth, his hand was full, and his eyes fixed to the beautiful creature who sat on his desk while holding a fork, this made his worksheets fell. "…"

"Here, open your mouth." Yes, Teito shoved the cake into Ayanami's.

"?!" Ayanami was caught off guard.

"Munch it slowly, give it a taste."

The older man munched the cake slowly. _'It's good…just like her cooking'_. After Ayanami finished his first bite, he grabbed Teito's hand and took the fork from his hand. "I can feed my self."

"Good, then I don't have to feed you all the way," he nodded. "I'll go back to the kitchen. Take them there after you finished it." Teito walked to the door, he used his zhypon to fix the door. "And Ayanami, don't think about it too much, it'll make you confuse more. And maybe you can't die even thought you don't eat at all, I know its because of the power that reside within you, or maybe because Vartag's has fallen, but at least, don't make those who cares for you worried like this…Ayanami…"

Ayanami was shocked, "How did you-"

"Beside, she does already forgive you a long time ago…" with that, Teito was gone.

* * *

**But your**** sins were forgiven already…since a long time ago….**

* * *

Teito came in. He was fuming.

"Ah, Tei-chan, how's it?" asked Hyuuga.

"Not Tei-chan, anyway, your superior named Ayanami is the most frigid bastard that I ever know!" he was screaming out of desperation, "How can that man expression never change? It's always smirk, glare, scowl, and frown! Damn him!"

Konatsu sweat dropped, this was his first time to hear someone badmouthed his superior so openly, right in front of them. "Somebody, please stop Teito-san from cursing Ayanami-sama…," he said softly to the others, still sweat dropped.

"That bastard, I'm so going to kick his ass if he doesn't show up after ate my special short cakes! More over, if he didn't eat it, I'm so going to shove it into his throats till he's throwing up! And how can he sit on that damned chair for days?! Isn't his ass getting numb or something?! He's not a human! He's a workaholic demon with worst personality to match! Grrr….I swear he'll wear glasses sooner or later if he keep it up!"

Katsuragi was laughing merrily. That was amusing.

"What are you laughing about, Katsuragi-san?" asked Teito annoyed with his laugh, still scowled.

The elder man laughed again, "It's nothing, it's just…not only you're the only one who dare to badmouth Ayanami-sama right in front of us, but also it seems like you're so worked up over him, just like wives who complain about their husbands being workaholic until forget about their existence!"

"Ugh." Teito was blushing. "Sh-Shut up!" he was right anyway,

Haruse smiled after heard that. Hyuuga laughed too.

"But that was so right! Ne, Konatsu-kun? Kuroyuri-kun?" asked Hyuuga.

Kuroyuri nodded, Konatsu just chuckled nervously but still agreed with Katsuragi's logic.

Teito scowled deeply. They laughed happily after saw him made a face. The newest member of the Fort smiled warmly at him, "But I'm glad that he has you guys to support him and follow him anywhere he goes…"

"Eh?"

"I thought that he'll go all emo and dark after that incident…but after I see all of you smiles for him, loves him, cares for him, somehow it's making me happy and feel easy."

"Ano, Teito-san, what do you mean?" asked Konatsu, confused by the young soldier confession.

"I mean, if somehow something happen to me or he don't remember about it in the mean time, then…I can leave with ease," said Teito, smiled at him with thousand meaning.

They saw Teito confusedly, but they were sure that Teito mean no harm about something that might be happen in the future. However, they couldn't ignore the pang of worry in their heart. They knew that Teito was giving them some hints about something important, but they couldn't lay their finger on it.

"Relax; at least it won't happen that soon."

All of them nodded together.

"Then we'll make sure that something won't happen to you, Teito Klein," said Hyuuga, the other were smiling at him too.

"So, stop being so mellow and let's finish our meal!" said Kuroyuri.

"Un!"

* * *

**Its depends on him…a hint that will change everything**

* * *

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)


	3. Kapitel 03

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of bad grammar. **And I do WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Mikage, Miroku, Ayanami, Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Kasuragi, Frau, Arch Bishop Jio/ hint of AyaTei, slight hint of FrauTei

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: **smiles happily** arigatou for those who review this story…I'm so happy right now. now, in this chapter, to those who waiting for the bishops, they shall take their appearance in this chapter! Hehe, and a new twist happen in this chapter. Enjoy.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **oh, and this one is a little bit shorter than before by two or three pages.

Side Note: please **DON'T **rush me. I maybe not look like one, but I'm attending a troublesome Major. It's Law Major, so yes, you can imagine how much papers and worksheets and home works that the lecturers gives me for one week. Heck even they gave me 50 pages papers to do and I have to collect it on this Wednesday! So yes, I'm totally busy. (I know maybe some of you come from another major that (maybe) harder than Law, like doctor or else). Beside, I have a part-time job. So I'm a busy person. Sorry, I don't mean to bitching on you, guys, just please…be patient. This story **UPDATED **every **once a week.**

Edited for chapter 2: Taishe edited into Tiashe

**Chapter**** 3: Mistake, Leaving, and New World (Part 1)**

_Itsuka subete modorite_

_Sora no hate hitorikiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hikari no ato nokoshite_

_--//--_

_It all went back too someday_

_Alone, at the end of sky by yourself_

_The peace that you have wait for_

_Leaving behind a trail of light_

(Noria – _**Raggs no Chinkonka**_, 07-Ghost)

Ayanami blinked, and blinked again. He knew if he did that, everyone would think that he had gone dumb. He never blinked dumbly before. But after heard what certain teenager's statement two weeks ago, he start turned into one. _'I think I'm thinking too much, Teito was right-'_ Ayanami face palmed, _'Not again...'_

Behind Ayanami, Konatsu was creeping out. _'Is...is he okay?'_ thought Konatsu. The blonde man gulped, _'It's not like I'm afraid of him or something, but...'_

"Konatsu."

"Ha-Hai! General Ayanami-sama, sir!" said Konatsu suddenly, saluted.

Ayanami eyed him, his face still emotionless. "Where are the others?" asked Ayanami.

"Eh? Sir? Don't you always know where are they?" said the confused blonde.

"Just answer my question."

"Ha-hai! They're with...uh...," Konatsu was nervous. Every time they said Teito's name in front of Ayanami, the man always flinched and start spaced out. He was afraid that Ayanami hate the boy.

"With who?"

"T-Te-Teito Klein, sir..." answered the blonde meekly.

Heard Teito's name being mentioned, Ayanami face turned into a deep frown.

Konatsu shrieked then ran away from the man.

Ayanami ignored his subordinate. _'With Teito, again?'_ Ayanami was too tired to think anything. He rose from his seat and start tracking his subordinates down.

Meanwhile...

Haruse was blinking rapidly like an idiot. Kasuragi and Hyuuga's mouth were dropping. In front of him, the so called Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri, the one and only Kuroyuri, who was never sleeping on other person embrace other than Haruse, was sleeping in Teito's lap while the said teen's left hand was (somewhat) scratching Kuroyuri's head. Teito was asleep as well. His other hand still grabbed his usual book tightly.

Hyuuga was whistling. "Like a mother and her daughter…"

"Except this daughter's gender is a boy," added Kasuragi.

The younger man grinned, "Cross-dressing-son then~."

"Exactly my point." Kasuragi nodded, still smiling like he usually did.

Haruse's mouth still hanging, he's too shocked to say anything. He never saw Kuroyuri slept in other man embrace other than him.

"Hm? Haruse, are you okay?" asked Hyuuga suddenly. He knew that the man would react like this. "Oi, are you with us?"

Sobs…

"Oi! Haruse! Don't cry!" said Hyuuga.

Kasuragi blinked. "Uh, Haruse, why are you crying? It's not a big deal, you know…"

"But-but, Hyuuga-sama, Kasuragi-sama…Kuroyuri-sama always sleeps with me! **Hiccup **is-is he mad at me?"

Okay, bad metal-break down image. Ignore this scene.

Anyway, after Haruse and Kasuragi managed to calm the begleiter, they could hear someone yawning behind him.

"Fuaa…"

Every head present turned their attention to the person who just woken up from his slumber. "K-Kuroyuri-sama~!"

"Ung? Huh?! Eh? Ha-haruse…nani?" said Kuroyuri who happen being attacked with hugs and tears by Haruse. "W-what are you doing?"

"W-why did you sleep on T-Teito-kun's lap?! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"…Huuuuh????" now, that got our chibi here confused.

"Hyuuga-sama and Kasuragi-sama told me that you love him better than me!"

"What the- No! I mean, yes I love Teito-kun-"

"See?!"

"But not like that, Haruse!"

"But-"

"I love him like a mother! Okay?" Kuroyuri blushed.

Now, that outburst made the others quiet.

"Mother," Hyuuga deadpanned.

Kuroyuri scowled at the Major. "Yes, Mother, have problem with that?"

Kasuragi smiled, "No. but Mind telling us why are you seeing him as a Mother figure?"

"Yes, this is interesting, hehehehe," Hyuuga grinned.

"Shut up! You see, Teito-kun are a gentle person, elegant, smart, strong, pure, innocent, kind, warm…caring. I don't know, every time I'm near him, it feels like…being with my deceased mother," said Kuroyuri, smiled all the way, "And he can keep us in line, beside Ayanami-sama, Teito-kun is the only one who can do it without us killing him. Just admit it; three of you also love him as family, right? Beside, he's good at cooking. Like a mother should be!"

Hyuuga, Kasuragi, and Haruse who were staring at Kuroyuri, now smiled with him.

"You're right, beside…maybe, He's the only one who can insult Aya-tan right in front of his face without being punished, well, and maybe Aya-tan will be in bad mood for days…. But the point is, he always forgives Tei-chan. Hehe, Like husband forgiving his wife~" Hyuuga chuckled.

The other three laughed along with him.

"Who said that I'm that bastard's wife?"

Now…they could feel chill on their back. They turned their head and found Teito already sent out his zhyphon. Even thou Teito's eyes still closed, they knew that he could kill him easily, since his purify power was like a shining light.

"Er…no one?" said Hyuuga. Oh sure he knew that Teito was mad at him. He was the one who said that statement anyway.

"Wrong answer. I'll give you ten seconds to run. Start from now. One. Two…"

"Gyaaah!" From that day, four of them made a note to themselves not to make him mad.

"Saa…it's time to hunt a stupid Major of yours, Kuroyuri-kun, you and Haruse can go to the kitchen, I cooked some delicious pancakes this morning ne? Kasuragi-san too." He smiled at them warmly.

Yes, they were nodded rapidly then ran away from him as fast as possible.

"Now, where should I look for first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"I thought that he'll go all emo and dark after that incident…but after I see all of you smiles for him, loves him, cares for him, somehow it's making me happy and feel easy."

"Ano, Teito-san, what do you mean?" asked Konatsu.

"I mean, if somehow something happen to me or he don't remember about it in the mean time, then…I can leave with ease," said Teito, smiled at him with thousand meaning.

**End flashback**

Remembered them, Ayanami frowned. _'It's hurt…,'_ thought Ayanami while touched his chest, _'My heart hurts….' _Every time he remembered that conversation back then, his chest always hurt. He wondered why.

'_It's impossible that Teito Klein was her…damn it, if only my power to see soul not taken! Damn God.'_ Ayanami scowled. Right before he turned to the left, someone bumped him. "Hm?"

"Ittai…"

Ayanami eyes turned cold. "Teito Klein."

Teito eyes widened. He stared at Ayanami's eyes. "…General." He was standing up then apologized to the man immediately. "My apologize, I didn't see you coming. I was in hurry, Major Hyuuga was…missing form the scheduled place," he lied to the man, but as if he knew. "Excuse me-"

Ayanami grabbed the smaller man hand tightly. "Why, How do you know what I likes, how do you know who I am, how do you know about my power? Answer me Teito Klein."

Teito held his breath, too shocked to answer immediately. He tried to calm down. His green eyes turned cold. "Why do you want to know, General?"

"The only one who knows about my past life and my power are my subordinates and Miroku-sama. How do you know about it? I doubt that MIroku-sama told you about me, since he never knows what I like."

"…"

"Tell me Teito Klein, who are you?"

"…can't you guess?"

"I have a theory, but since I know how my scythe nature, then my theory can't be happen."

"…so you said that-"

"You're not her. I killed her long time ago with my own scythe. Those who killed by my scythe couldn't reincarnate. Don't pretend that you're her. Teito Klein."

Teito's expression changed. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Impossible?"

"I was intending to destroy her soul. That's why it's impossible for you to be her reincarnation."

"So you said that I'm an imposter?" Teito's voice was wavering.

Unknown to them, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Kasuragi and Haruse were standing behind Ayanami, while Hyuuga behind Teito. Five of them couldn't say anything. It was too shocking. They have theory that Teito was her, the one and only, Tenshi-sama reincarnation. But Ayanami denied it.

'_Yes, it's impossible for him to be her reincarnation…I-I won't believe it. No, I saw her…'_ Ayanami nodded, his eyes still stared at the young teen in front of him. "I saw her soul gone from existence. She couldn't reincarnate. You're not her." _'…I know it's impossible…but, why my heart is hurting? My finger…'_

Everybody was waiting for Teito's respond.

"Is that so…?" said Teito, they could hear his voice was cracking. He was trying not to cry right in front of them. "Then…why do you….why are you still wearing the wedding ring?" said Teito, his voice was harsh. "Tell me, is this ring means nothing to you?!" Teito took his gloves off; he showed Ayanami his ring-finger, there was a beautiful yet simple white-gold wedding ring with small diamond on it. "You know that this ring ties everyone who use it eternally even in their after-life! This means nothing to you?!"

Ayanami eyes widened, he never knew that he got her ring. "T-That- How?! It's-!"

Teito took off his wedding ring. Everyone was shocked, including Teito. "I-I see…"

"W-Wa-"

Teito threw his ring to Ayanami. "Ayanami wa BAKA! DAIKIRAI!" with that, Teito ran.

"Shit!" for the first time in their life, they heard Ayanami swearing. He ran, trying to catch Teito. He wanted explanation. _'How?! This supposed not to happen?! I destroyed her soul! How?! What do you mean with this, God?!'_ The five men who were watching them also ran to search Teito. When Ayanami caught up with him, he was breathing hard. "T-Teito, wait! How did you have the ring?! Answer me! Give me some explanation!"

Teito was almost jumping from Hohburg Fort (Black Hawk Fort). He turned his head to see Ayanami's troubled face.

He was crying. Ayanami's heart was hurting.

Then six of them could see a pair of white wings on Teito's back. And on the next second, Teito was gone from their eyes.

"TEITO!" screamed the General in desperation and guilt. He made a big mistake by divorced his lifetime wife. Because of what he believed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One truth to reveal everything and one believe to shatter everything. A mistake that he'll never forget…and you have to pay the penance…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hai, of course, if he comes here, I'll call you immediately, Ayanami-kun. Yes, yes. I'll looking for him too…Ayanami…this one is your fault, I tried to help you out, you messed with it, you fix it…good answer. Oh, Ayanami-kun, do apologize to him once you meet him later." Miroku closed his phone. He sighed deeply, _'Such a troublesome relationship. Poor Teito, I know even though he said that he do not care, he do care about him. Teito still loves the man. Thanks to his power, Ayanami can't find him that easily…this one will be Ayanami's test to get his heart back.'_ The man stared at the figure who was crying on his new-begleiter's shoulder. "Teito, go to church tonight, I'll handle everything here, and bring Mikage with you."

Teito nodded weakly. Mikage was eyeing his superior. "Why the church?"

Miroku smiled at the youth, "They'll protect him, and they'll hide him from Ayanami until Teito ready to face him or at least until Ayanami manage to infiltrate the church."

"Hm?"

"Anyway, for now, please take him to his old room, he need his rest. Stay with him, Mikage."

"Yes, sir." Mikage saluted the man before he gone. "Now, Teito, let's go to your room, kay? Then you can cry as long as you want, I'll be there, and maybe you can tell me what the matter is. Hm? Beside, we have to spend twelve hours flight tonight…" said Mikage, tried to convince the younger teen.

Teito just nodded weakly. Mikage help him to stand up and lead him to his room. Teito keep hugged the taller one. He was still crying. He never knew that Ayanami, his Verloren, gave up on him.

That day, Ayanami killed him, killed his past life, the great Angel. He knew why. God knew why he killed his past life. However, because of the purity and the sincerity that the Tenshi-sama got, even thou Verloren killed her, she still could reincarnate. Verloren indeed destroyed her soul, but not her power, knowledge, destiny, and her love. The Fate, one of God's Angel, sister of The Great Angel herself, allowed her to reincarnate.

Teito, or Tenshi-sama, already forgave the man, because she loved him, because he loved him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight hours passed…

It's almost 11 pm that Mikage and Teito ready to depart from Miroku's mansion. Miroku nodded at them. Mikage nodded back at him. "Mikage, take this with you. This'll give you access to go through the second up to sixth district. After you arrive in seventh district gate, there'll be someone from this house who'll taking care your transportation to the church. Oh, and this is your key. Use one of my vehicle back there, if you prefer fast, choose the black one…at least you'll arrived in seventh district three hours faster than you use the white one."

Mikage nodded again. "Yes, Sir!"

"Teito…Take care of your self. I…no, I mean- I'm sor-"

"Its…okay…I realize that this is going to happen. I know. I'm just too naïve to wish something like that…wishing that he's still waiting for me or something…."

Event if one of the couple did not have the ring, as long as they're still commit to each other or never gave up on them, one ring was enough to prove them that they were their soul mate, their husband or wife in their past life.

Miroku nodded. This turn of event sure shocked the young prince.

"It's not your fault, Miroku-sama."

"…well then, go now, I heard that Hohburg Fort is coming back to first district this evening to search you here."

Teito nodded. "Let's go, Mikage."

Mikage nodded. He saw Teito ran to the front gate. Mikage saluted at the man. "I'm off, Sir."

"…Take care, and please protect him."

"Yes Sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And the Angel was leaving them behind, to ease his pain…and to cure his pain…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seventh district, Church, 08.00 am.

"Man, this is suck, why should I have to bring this damned document to ArchBishop? Why can't Castor do it himself? Tch, such a troublesome partner he is…" the infamous Bishop Frau grumbled about his partner, Bishop Castor. "Hm?"

The blue eyed Bishop raised his eyebrows. He saw someone with Barsburg Empire's uniform was walking with a boy with 'Black Hawks' uniform. Both of them wear a black over-coats. Suddenly, his anger was rising.

"Tch, what are they doing here?" mumbled the man irritated. He saw the blonde one pointed at him. "Hm?"

"Ano…," said the blonde one, "I'm Mikage, Begleiter of Chairman Miroku-sama of Barsburg Empire Academy. I have letter for ArchBishop-sama, can you take me there? Or at least give us some directions?"

"…hmph." Frau took the letter from Mikage. "Follow me."

Frau known not to fond of the Barsburg Empire, especially the Black Hawks troops. Every time he went to the first district, and met one of them, he always saw darkness around them. Their souls were tainted with evil. And he knew that there were warsfeil among them. However, the reason why he didn't attack the one with Black Hawks' uniform was because of his soul. It's still pure, white, shining a blinding light. Like an angel. His soul like never been tainted before, even thought he was sure that the boy killed already since he was a kid. He was curious, indeed.

"Are we there yet?" ask the blonde named Mikage.

"Almost, you'll see when we're there."

Frau glanced at the blonde teen. He was, somewhat, pure too. Even thought not like the other one. His soul was tainted with dark-red color, however there're light of purity in there. _'I see, the other one indeed is a human. He have darker side, and bright side. But the other one…strange. Hm, and it's weird to see someone who trained to kill and destroy like them still have purity in their soul…they must be special. Or one of the 'good guys', I have to tell Lambrador and Castor.'_

Suddenly, Frau stopped. This made Mikage bumped into him, "Itte…"

"We're here. Take off your swords and/or any weapons that you got. Give them to the imperial guards." Frau walked to the door. He took a glance toward the chibi, watched him take off his swords and give them to the guards, while the blonde stand beside him waiting for him to finish. _'I see, so the chibi is one of the upper officers, well, maybe a Begleiter from one of them. And the blonde one is his escort or bodyguard.'_ After they done, they catch up with Frau. "Let's go."

Frau knocked the door.

"Come in," answered the owner of the room. After Frau came in, the Arch Bishop raised his eyebrow in questioning manner. "What is it Frau?"

"Arch Bishop Jio-sama." Frau bowed at the man, this made the old-man surprised, Frau never behaved this polite unless there's something bother him. like an emergency.

"What is it? Hm? and who are they?" the Arch Bishop, Jio, glanced at the two newcomers behind Frau back.

"They have letter for you from Chairman Miroku of Barsburg Empire Academy, Jio-sama. The blonde one name is Mikage."

"And the other one?"

For the first time, Frau finally managed to see the chibi face. He was wearing his hoody up. He could see big, innocent, yet attractive green eyes and dark-brown hair, his skin was flawless and a little bit tanned. Yes, all in all, the chibi was attractive. Attractive enough to make Frau go for him. Keyword: almost.

"Teito. Teito Klein. Jio-sama."

For the first time in Jio's life, he cursed under his breath. Oh yes, he knew who was this Teito Klein. Miroku and him were old acquaintance, so it's natural for him to know who was this Teito Klein. Beside, he was the one who told Miroku about the truth of the war. The massager from Raggs was one of his men, because he was killed by unknown side, he came to the Kingdom himself without the pope knowledge and asked the truth from the King. After know the truth, he, immediately went to first district to meet Miroku and arranged this little plot to save the world, the Kingdom, as well as the Empire.

"I…I see, Teito-kun then." He sighed. "Frau, leave us alone. You too Mikage-san. I have something to discuss with Teito Klein here."

"Eh?" was the smartest question that could come out from both blonde male.

"I said, both of you can leave us alone. I already know what the letter is about. Now, out." Jio told both of them.

"Oh…okay." Then both of them left those two alone.

Jio locked the door firmly. He turned to the Prince of his (ex)country. "You're Highness. It's been ten years." He bowed deeply at him. "What can we do to help you, sire?"

Teito just eyed the man in front of him with blank sad eyes. He replied nothing.

"…I see, you ran away from there. Is something happened?"

"Tell me, Jio-sama…what should I do?"

"Eh?"

"I want to die, I want to leave this world. It seems like what I did for years to meet him now mean nothing…it's hurt…"

"My Lord, who are you-"

"Ayanami…Verloren…Vartag, Father once told me that this might happen, he told me to be strong when this possibility came true. I told him that I'll be strong enough to face the truth if it's indeed happen. But…I…I'm not strong enough…it's hurt…"

Jio heart shattered once he saw his beloved Prince cried like this. "Tiashe-sama…"

"I…"

"Is that why you're here?"

"Miroku-sama told me to see you…" He said weakly, still sobbed. His tears won't stop.

Jio smiled at him. "Typical of him. You're Highness, I'll prepare everything, you can tell me anything you want when you're feeling better."

Teito nodded. After he felt better, he smiled sadly at him. "I…I think I'll leave the military…"

"Huh? Why? But…aren't you and Miroku-"

"Yes, but I can't stay in there, I just…I was put as Ayanami's Begleiter…I can't see him. Beside…he gave up on me, isn't that mean he hates me now? He does not want to be with me, right? It's better if I leave him alone, right?"

Jio understood. But he wasn't sure that this was wise. Ayanami could get violent sometime; he would do anything to have him back. Beside, Miroku had his underling to contact him about the situation. And sooner or later, he'll infiltrate the church in order to take Teito back. Ayanami sure feels guilty. And Jio knew that the man, despite what he said to Teito, still love him, her, whatever, (Teito/Angel-sama) so much.

**Flashback**

"Jio-sama, Miroku-sama had me to send this letter to you."

Jio nodded, then Miroku's old Begleiter disappeared. He opened the letter and then read it carefully.

_To Jio_

_Emergency, his Highness is in his way to your place. It seems Ayanami and Tiashe-sama got into argument about his past-life. Right now Tiashe-sama is in my place, tonight he'll go to seventh district._

_By the way, Ayanami called me again; he's determined to have Tiashe-sama back._

_I guess Ayanami knew about who were he and the truth. Ayanami denied his feeling and instinct, he gave up on Tenshi-sama. Then He showed the man the ring and tried to take it off. And indeed he could take it off (Since I couldn't see the 'ring', he came without his gloves on by the way). You can guess the rest._

_He came with his best friend. Take care of them._

_Singed_

_Miroku_

**End Flashback**

Jio smiled at the young boy. "Tiashe-sama, I maybe don't understand about your love-life, but I do understand that you can't kill yourself or waste it in that way. You're more important than that. You're our next King afterall, beside…aren't you the GREAT Angel?"

Teito nodded, he knew it perfectly. "I know, I…this is one of Kami-Otousama's trial…but…it's hurt."

Jio smiled at the boy. "Be strong, My Lord. You're not alone."

Teito nodded slowly. "I…I guess, ne, Jio."

"Yes?"

"I want to be a Bishop."

Jio nodded. He knew that this conversation should come out from the young prince's mouth sooner or later. "Then, you have a lot of things to re-learn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the New World he'll find other lights, keys, and friends**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)


	4. Kapitel 04: First Trial

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: Alternative Plot (AP), OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes. **And I do WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Mikage, Frau, Labrador, Castor, Ayanami, Kasuragi, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Hyuuga / AyaTei.

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: **smiles happily** again…Ureshi~! So happy! Btw, I wont write AN in the beginning in this chapter that long like always, but make sure to read it in the end of the chapter. I need your opinions on something. Thank you **bows**

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **

edit for chapter 03: please ignore the 'part' word in it's tittle. And I'll officially edit the chapter 03 right after I finished my mid-test. thank you.

Side note for tyu123suzy : it's kay, I'm not mad at you, just want you to understand. No hard feeling, kay?

Thanks to **Yukishira** I added another scenes in the last part of this chapter. Check it out if its better than before or not. Ne?

**Chapter 4: Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness - Part 1 of 3**

_Towa no ai o anata ni_

_=//=_

_Giving you eternal love_

(Noria – _**Raggs no Chinkonka**_, 07-Ghost)

It's been one and half months since the arrival of the two Barsburg Empire's army, one more month before the exam. Both of them become fast friend with the famous Bishop Castor, Labrador, and Frau. They also befriended with Lazet, a mermaid who used to play the Sacred Organ.

Right now, they were enjoying the warmth of spring outside the church. Labrador served a blue-like tea, He called it chamomile (AN: thanks~! You help me hee!). Castor, who happen was trying to shove certain blonde bishop with his fist, smiled at the two boys, "So…Teito-kun, Mikage-kun, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling great!" answered Mikage happily.

"Hn." Teito just nodded while munching his 'flower'.

This caught everyone attention. Since he came, since that day, Teito was hardly smiling. They watched the brunette critically. They didn't know what they should do. Teito wont open up to them, he keep his pain to himself.

"Oi, Kuso-gaki," said Frau.

"Kuso gaki jyanai…," replied the young boy quietly, "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? It's been three weeks."

"Yes I'm sure." He sighed, "You know what? I think I'll excuse my self." With that, Teito stand up and leave them.

Castor eyed the boy. "Mikage-kun, is he alright?"

Mikage raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"That Brat, what's his problem anyway?" said the one and only Frau.

"The flowers are upset…its seems like they're know something is going to happen to Teito-kun," Labrador frowned. "I have bad feeling about it."

Mikage drank his tea, "…bad feeling huh? Maybe you're right?"

"Why's that, Mikage-kun?" asked Castor.

"He was running away from the Black Hawks, remember?"

"Hmm…I see, why Frau never tell me about this?" Castor and Labrador stared at Frau.

The blonde Bishops gulped. "Maa…Old man Jio forbid me to tell you guys! No offense~!"

"But this is a surprise that you didn't attack him immediately when you met him in the first time." Labrador chuckled, Castor nodded beside him.

"O-oi, I'm not that violent, you know?"

"But, aren't you hate the Black Hawks?" asked Castor. Frau nodded at him. "Then why you didn't attack him?"

"Call it instinct."

"Hoo? I see…" Castor smiled. "Saa…Mikage-kun, Jio-sama told us that Teito wanted to be a Bishop, why you don't become one too?"

Mikage startled, "Whoa, whoa, wait there, hold a minute. I'm still part of the Barsburg Military, you know?"

"Hm? Then, why are you here?"

"Miroku-sama made this one as a mission. I can't abandon my mission just like that," said Mikage innocently, "Before you ask, the mission is to protect him no matter what until he's ready. I don't really know for what though."

"Oh…Interesting~." Castor smirked.

"He's not ready yet right now." Labrador sighed while playing with his flower. "The flowers want us to help him to become strong."

Mikage smiled at him, "I can see it, well, I think Teito is strong, in power, physically. But mentally? He's a wreck right now."

All of them nodded.

"Oi, gaki, can you tell me, is Ayanami the leader of Black Hawks' name?" asked Frau.

Mikage raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I see…nothing." Frau stand up, "I think I'll go right now, need something to do. Jya!"

Castor and Lambrador stared at the retreating figure. "You know, Mikage-kun? Ayanami was the one who killed the King of Raggs Kingdom. He was one of those who destroy our Kingdom."

"Is that why he hates him?"

"Yes."

"I see…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Teito was walking in complete silence. His mind was wandering to unfortunate event some weeks ago. Even thought he said that he hates Ayanami, he's still love the man so much.

"**Master, you're thinking too much,"** said someone.

"_Mikhail…I see you're awake now,"_ answered the Angel's reincarnation. "_I'm alright, Mikhail, you don't need to worry."_

"**But, Eve-sama…"**

"_Teito, Mikhail, call me Teito. I'm no longer his Angel since that day…"_

'**So Eve-sama do not realize it yet, I see. Kami-sama, what are you planning?'** thought Mikhail. "**Fine then, Teito-sama, but please, I don't want to see you sad again, please, smile?"**

Teito gave his Eyes of Mikhail a small smile. "_Thank you for worrying me, but really, I'm okay."_

"**Very well then, I'll take my leave, Master."**

"_Sleep tight, Mikhail, I'll talk to you later."_

"**Yes Master, if you need my help, just tells me. I'll aid you. And Master?"**

"_Yes?"_

"**Better if you stay with them, the Ghosts. Something might happen, anyway, please be careful."**

Then Teito couldn't hear his beloved Mikhail anymore. He keep walking. Once he arrived in a dark room with big door, he open the room. He saw three ladies laughing then disappeared, they were talking about certain blonde haired Bishop. Teito shrugged, ignored his danger feeling. He thought it's because the room was dark so he got scared. But once he in the middle of the room, the door's closed, he could hear a 'click' sound. Someone's locking him inside, or maybe something was.

"Who's there?" asked Teito, "I know you're there! Show your self!"

Teito heard someone chuckling evilly. "My, my…what we have here, a young boy with tasty soul to satisfy my hunger, hm?"

Teito was in panic. He couldn't feel the enemy presence at all. "S-show your self!"

"Alright, little one, I shall grant your wish." The one who locked the door came out from its hiding.

"Y-You're-!" Teito eyes widened. '_But..how?!'_

"Hm? I see you know about what are we…such a rare sight that someone as beauty as you know about us, a lowly creature that lower than Kor exist in this world, hm? little pretty thing?" said the creature.

Teito gritted his teeth. '_How?! They supposed to be locked in Hell along with-Shit…I see…so that's why.'_ Teito face frowned. "Why are you here? How can you pass the Barrier of Light that surrounds this church?!"

The creature who took a man form, laughed harshly. "Don't you know that we have power similar to Kor?! Fool! Of course we become parasite on you, weak human, body before we devour their souls!"

Teito gritted his teeth in anger.

"The different is, we give it to our beloved master, not that ugly traitor of hell! Hahahaha! What my master want already accomplished. Now, it's just a matter of time to find 'her' and take over the Heaven!" the creature laughed.

"You…bastard…"

Suddenly, a skeleton wing like Kor's appeared on his back. The different were the color, it's black and there's a sharp pointy fang on the tip of the wings. "We're Demi-Kor, we serve the Fallen one, the mighty ruler of Hell. We're the Demon, evil creature, we eat any souls. We serve our Master, Lucifer!" The Demi-Kor, Lucifer's minions, activate his zhyphon-like power, he was ready to launch a black laser beam.

'_Shit!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frau's heart was beating faster than before, as if told him something bad was happening in this church. And this had something to do with certain green eyed newcomer. "Teito?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Castor, the flowers are screaming in pain! Something foul infiltrate the church! Teito-kun is in danger!" said Labrador in panic.

"Nani?!" said Castor.

"Where's he?!" demand Mikage.

"Follow me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayanami, who was trying to feel his 'wife' soul through the Kors, lost his concentration. He found him. He's standing up and begin orders his underlings. "All units change all direction to seventh District Immediately!"

"But, Sir!"

"Do it."

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all saluted.

His most trusted subordinates eyed the man. Hyuuga's smile was gone. "What are you planning, Aya-tan?"

"Teito is in danger."

That one statement made all of them tensed. Their eyes turned into cold one. "How dangerous is he in?"

Ayanami just stared at the man, and then turned his attention towards the blue sky. "Dangerous enough to make the God punish me if I abandon him…again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: I really2 wish to stop this right here, but…hahaha, I won't, so relax, enjoy the rest of the story. By the way, try to read this part while listening to **Aka no Kakera – Yuki Suzuki**)

BAM!!!

"Argh!" Teito screamed in pain when his back meet the hard floor after he evaded the laser beam.

"Ah…a nimble human, aren't you?" the Demi-Kor smirked evilly, "Good, so you can evade my attack, hm…." the Demi-Kor's wings changed into dark-thread like light. It's emitting evil aura. The dark-thread turned into a long, thin, sword. "Shall we play little one?"

Teito gritted his teeth, he's really, really in need of his 'weapon' . But God held it until he finished his trial. The only thing that close to weapon was…"I Call upon you, the Power to Protect, the Power to Purify, the Power to Seal, Eyes of Mikhail!"

"Nani-?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frau ran like crazy, he was asking the three spirits who were wandering near him. Teito was locked in the Trial Room. They told him that they weren't the one who locked the door, neither the room. So he presume that there're someone or something that more powerful than them controlled the Trial Room. He had to be there, fast.

"Frau!"

Frau, didn't stop running, turned his head to the person who called his name. "Castor, Labrador! Gaki!"

They ran toward Frau.

"Teito-"

"I know! Damn it! He's in Trial Room, it was locked by itself. Those three know nothing and they told me that even the room right now is trying to unlock it!"

Lambrador stopped suddenly, he fell.

"Labrador/Bishop Labrador!" shouted the three men.

"Not Good…" He took out a blue rose, "They said that even thou Teito-kun release his power, he's still losing…We have to hurry!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Master, you need me?"**said Mikhail.

Teito nodded.

Mikhail's red eyes hardened once he saw certain enemy of his. "**I see, Demi-Kor."**

The Demi-Kor laughed. Loudly. "Wonderful!! I finally meet the great Mikhail! The one and only! Hahahaha!"

"**Be quiet, filth! How dare you come to this world?!"** Mikhail, using Teito's body, pointed his right hand, Blue-colored zhyphon ready to strike.

"I may be a Demi-Kor to you, Mikhail-sama, but I'm the second in charge of first Lucifer's army, I'm what you call with Fallen Angels. A perfect Demi-Kor that made by combining sinned angels with Kors!"

"**Hmph, that change nothing, I'll destroy you!"**

"You can try, Mikhail-sama…hehehe, however, I pity you. You have to bow to a lowly human like him."

"**Don't you dare call him low! " **Mikhail attacked the Demi-Kor, or Fallen Angel to be precise, with his light-based zhyphon.

"Then…shall we, Mikhail-sama?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayanami's eyes glinted in dangerous manner. This made Kasuragi shivered. The others were cleaned their path outside the Fort, leaving Kasuragi alone with the Chief. "Ayanami-sama?"

"Teito have the Eyes of Mikhail…"

"Isn't that mean he's alright?"

"No, he's losing."

"Eh? But-"

"His enemy…is not ordinary Demi-Kor." Ayanami frowned.

"Demi…Kor?"

"Almost the same like Kor who praised Verloren as their master, but Demi-Kor are an evil creature that stronger than the Kor, but weaker than the ordinary Angels. They praised the ruler of Hell, Lucifer as their master." Ayanami's face turned into a frightening one. He was angry. "The Demi-Kor that attacked my Teito is a Fallen-Angel, their power are equal to Arch Angel...but still lower than Death Gods and Mikhail and Raphael."

"Then how can he losing?"

"Even thou It's Mikhail that we're talking about, Mikhail's true body and power is used to seal Verloren…My old body and power. He couldn't use his true power."

The Warsfeil understood what Ayanami was talking about. Kasuragi's ease expression turned into frightening one too. "I see. We have to hurry, then, Ayanami-sama. Ten more minutes until we reached the church."

Ayanami nodded. '_Teito…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh!" Teito, or Mikhail, screamed in pain when the darkness sword slashed chest. The wound was quiet deep. He fell to his knees.

"Pity, you can't use your true power. Heh, but I'm glad that you can't use your damned power, Mikhail-sama. Now I can finish you off then take your…current master soul! Lucifer-sama shall have it!"

"**Mas-Master…I'm so…sorry…I don't have…enough…"**

"_I know…so-sorry, I'm not…strong-enough to be your Master-"_

"**Don't say that…Master, it's me who- not good, Master, can you hang on for a little while?"**

Teito nodded.

"**Then…Master, please…sleep."** With those words, He made his Master asleep. He turned to the Fallen Angel. Mikhail's right hand stretched, there's a blinding light came from his palm. It shape turned into a sword, a thin, silvery, sword with red ruby known as Eye of Mikhail on it's base. The hilt was in bloody red color. "**Shall we?"**

"Heh!"

Swords clashed, Mikhail did a flip back right when the darkness creature did horizontal slash. Mikhail charged his energy and started to use quick thrust. The Fallen Angel managed to evade them.

CLASH!

"Not bad but it's not good enough, Mikhail-sama." While holding Mikhail's attack, his left hand threw a surprised attack with his zhyphon.

"**!!"** Mikhail shoved by the pressure to the other side of the wall. "**Dirty play…bastard."**

"I'm a Hell creature, Mikhail-sama." He activated his zhyphon again.

Mikhail couldn't move, he was almost at his limit. '**Damn it.'**

"Can't move? Hehe, you're at your limit now, shall I remove you from this human?"

Mikhail eyes widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frau turned into Zehel right in front of Mikage. Castor too turned into Feist. Both of them tried to open the door with their scythe. "Damn it! It won't open!"

"We need to be quick! Teito-kun's life-"

"Get away from the door."

All of them turned to the source of that voice. Every eyes present widened. "You?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fallen Angel was only twenty centimeters from Teito's body. Sword in hand, ready to strike. He was grinning madly, "Hehehe, Lucifer-sama will be very pleased with this little gift, a pure soul plus Mikhail, the head of Southern Arch Angels Army….hehehehe…"

'**Damn it! If only Raphael is here, I'm so sorry Master…'** thought Mikhail. His consciousness gone to his Master's mind, He found his Master still asleep peacefully. His hand rubbed Teito's cheek gently. '**Master…I'm sorry; I couldn't save you like that day…Tenshi-sama…Milady Eve…' **He left Teito's room and waiting for the sword to take his Master's heart, His heart, their heart.

Ten centimeters more…five….

Mikhail closed his eyes.

CLANK!!

The Fallen Angel gritted his teeth. Mikhail opened his eyes.

"I won't let you touch what is mine, Fallen Angel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: Again, I know! Too much AN~! Lol, I CAN'T HELP IT! I really, really ALMOST stop it right here for Chapter 4, but…after much thinking and imagining what are the consequences for me in the future, I think I'll write more. And Beware. This baby of mine has one heck of lengths. And I have it done in three days with two up to three hours to sleep (blame my papers here) and this just the part one of the BPPED trilogy. Anyway, onto the story…again.)

Mikhail eyes widened, "**You…Verloren…"**

Ayanami just gritted his teeth. "Hn, Zehel, use my scythe on him."

Frau, or Zehel tsk-ed. "Wakateiru, wonders why should I do what you say, you're supposed to be the enemy here…" he grumbled before cut the Fallen Angel with Verloren's scythe.

"Heh…hahahahaha, I see…this is going to be fun, we shall meet again, seven ghosts, Verloren-san, Mikhail-sama, and…I see…Eve-himesama…, my Master will take him from you. Again," said the Fallen Angel right before he disappeared.

"Then I shall kill him before he does that. Filthy Fallen Angel…" Ayanami officially pissed. Oh yes, he's ready to go back to hell and beat certain Lucifer again.

"**Verloren…I see, that's why Master is upset. I thought so, it must be you…" **Mikhail laughed slowly.

"Don't talk, you'll get Teito's condition worse than before," said Castor.

"**Well, then, I think I shall retreat, take care of Master. And Verloren…are you still looking for your body after know that your…wife is one of the keys?"**

This caught Ayanami off guard, so did the others.

"**No need to answer it now. Heh, take care of him will you…"** then Mikhail presence was gone from Teito's body.

Ayanami caught Teito right before he fell. "…We need to heal his wounds."

Labrador nodded. "Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The truths behind the truth, that He, the Legendary Death God, hide from the truth. Shall it be revealed or not, it's only the matter of time…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had the priestess to prepare one VIP room for Teito. Right now, Labrador was healing his wounds. They could see sweats on his forehead, this told him that Teito wasn't in good condition.

"Not Good….send me more hot water! The bleeding won't stop!"

Everyone in the room start panicking. Castor ran to the mass hall for more hot water and bandages. Frau went to the clinic to find another painkillers and/or sleep-med to ease Teito's pain with Mikage.

Ayanami sat beside Teito, holding his hand tightly. His subordinates stand behind him.

"Ayanami-san, as much as I loathe you, please, don't let his hand go, I think it's only your warmth that can save him right now…" said Labrador. He knew that Ayanami won't let his hand go, but...he needed to make sure that Ayanami didn't abandon Teito, again.

Ayanami nodded slightly. He saw Teito's breath started to fade. He gritted his teeth. "Can't you heal him faster?"

Labrador became more desperate to save him than before. "I'll try…but, can the rest of you out from here? Your dark auras disturb the healing process," he glared slightly at Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, Kasuragi, Konatsu, and Haruse.

"Leave."

"Yes, Sir!" they saluted.

Five seconds passed, Castor, Frau and Mikage came and give what Labrador asked to him. "Thank you, now, all of you except Ayanami-san can get out from here. NOW."

Three of them ran away from the room.

Labrador then start to extract the poison, apparently the Fallen Angel's sword was coated with poison. "Ayanami-san, while I'm extracting the poison, please gives one painkiller and one sleep-med to him, immediately!"

Ayanami took the meds; he put them inside his mouth and add some water. He open Teito's mouth and help him drink the meds. Mouth to mouth. Somehow, to those who saw it outside the door, this made them blushed madly.

'_He kissed him! Ayanami/Ayanami-sama/Aya-tan/That Bastard! kissed him!!!'_ thought everybody.

Felt someone stared at him, Ayanami glared at them. They shivered then ran as far as they can from the door. Ayanami's attention now back to Teito. "How…"

Labrador nodded. "At least the poisons are out from his system right now. What I need to do now is stopping this bleeding wound. It's quiet deep. But as long as the poisons are out from his body, then it won't be a problem for me."

Ayanami closed his eyes and then sighed to ease his mind.

Labrador finished healing Teito, he stand up and smiled at Ayanami. "Verloren, you know that I loathe you, just like you loathe us, but, for Teito-kun, I think we'll let it go. Just protect him, and please tell us the truth. So this circle of hate can be finished." He walked away from the couple. "One question thought. Is he…Is Teito-kun really Tenshi-sama…Eve-himesama's reincarnation?"

Ayanami nodded slowly. He took out Teito's ring and put it on Teito's ring-finger (AN: forgot what it is in English).

Lambrador nodded, he believed him. He ever saw it once. In heaven. Then he left them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroyuri took a peek into Teito's room. Behind him, Frau, Mikage, Castor, Labrador, Haruse, Konatsu, Kasuragi, and Hyuuga also joined him. They saw Ayanami sat beside the Great Angel reincarnation.

Then they saw something that extraordinary happened.

Ayanami took off his gloves. His hand was scratching Teito's head slowly. He took off his hat too. Then, he kissed the boy forehead. "Sorry…." He sighed deeply. He hugged the boy. "You know from the start, didn't you…since that uneventful day, you knew. Yet you still love me so much…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry to involve you with this mess…I…." He sighed again. "I love you."

Ayanami, Verloren, kissed Teito's lips.

"I won't do the same mistakes again…Eve," he whispered to Teito, but loud enough to them to hear.

Kuroyuri smiled at the sight, as well as the others. He closed the door silently. Kuroyuri turned his head to the Bishops. "I guess, we have to forget our differences and work together to protect him, ne?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When supposed to be foes turned into their allies, the first trial** **has been finished… **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later…

Green eyes fluttered open. He blinked rapidly to erase the fog in his eyes. '_Where am I?'_ thought him. His eyes turned to his left. '_Huh?'_ he was surprised. '_How…why is he here?'_ he saw Ayanami slept beside him. Teito smiled a little. He brushed the man's hair slightly. Ayanami stirred from his sleep.

Ayanami opened his eyes slowly. "Tei…to?"

Teito smiled at him bitterly. "…Aa…"

Ayanami now fully awake. "Teito, something the matter? Are you hurt somewhere? Do you need something? Are you-"

Teito touched Ayanami's lips gently. "I'm…okay…I just need some water…" said Teito softly. His throat was burning its hurt. Ayanami poured a glass of water then helped him drink it. "Thank you…," said Teito. Ayanami just nodded. Teito once again stated at the man. "General-"

"Ayanami…please, call me Ayanami…" said Ayanami tenderly.

Smiled slightly, Teito finally gave in. "Fine…Ayanami…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Barsburg castle?"

Ayanami sighed. "I…no, it's okay, I cover it up already. The Fort…I told them to go back and leave us here, I told them that we have some business here. No need to worry."

"I asked you what are you doing here, I don't even care with the consequences that you'll get from the Emperor...baka." Teito scowled. Indeed he was mad at the man.

"...I...wanted to apologise...Eve-"

"Teito. Name's Teito."

Ayanam smiled a little before it's gone. "Teito, I'm sorry for what I have done one and half months ago to you. I...I don't mean to give up on you-"

"But you did!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ayanami held his Teito face with his hand firmly. "Please, give me second chance...Princess?"

Now, Teito was crying. "I hate you! Why can't you realize it sooner?! Why you don't want to find out?! Why don't you trying to find me?! We met at that day! Why!" he punched the man's chest, "Why...?"

Ayanami took his fist and kiss it. "I was being an idiot back there...I know...that you're not an ordinary human. My heart told me that, so does my instict. But I don't want to take my chance...but now, please, Teito?" he said those words with stright face.

"B-baka!" Teito sobbed. "I-I told you that I forgave you! But-but you..."

Ayanami kissed Teito.

"I love you." Ayanami smiles gently.

Teito hiccuped. "F-fine! If-if you messed up, I-I won't go b-back to you!"

"Of course...."

Teito pouted, then he smirked. "I want to go outside…."

"Can't do that." his answer was instant.

"...Fine, then no second chance!"

Ayanami sighed. He knew that Teito would act like this. "Balcony, at that's final."

"Fine."

Ayanami nodded, then he carried Teito bridal style. He saw Teito blushed a little. Ayanami smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Without further notice, he kissed the other boy's check. "Just thinking that I'm really, really missed this."

Teito blushed again. "Shut up…" said Teito weakly.

Ayanami smirked again. He put Teito down. Teito sat comfortably in front of Ayanami. He smiled when he saw a couple of doves fly. "Beautiful."

"Yes." Ayanami nodded. "Teito…"

"Yeah?"

Ayanami bowed.

"Eh? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Teito Klein, do you mind to take me back as your husband?" asked Ayanami.

Teito caught off guard. "Eh?"

"I…I'm sorry, for everything. Please…forgive-"

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"Alright, I'll take you as my husband back…," said Teito, he was blushing madly. "But you have to tell me everything. I have some ideas about what happened before…but, I want you to tell me by your self. Deal? Oh, and don't expect me to act like the usual, at least, not yet.."

Ayanami, for the first time In his life, smiled sincerely at him. Teito Klein. Tiashe, Prince of Raggs Kingdom. Eve, the Great Ange/Tenshi-sama. His wife. "Deal." And he kissed Teito again on his lips.

"I'll give you my eternal love..," said Ayanami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And the truth will be revealed… **

**and the second part of the trial has begun**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

edited at 03-11-2009

**AN: important!**

I want to ask you…

**1. Should I kill Mikage?** You decide his life for the third part of this **Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness **chapter

**2. Choose this pairings:**

if Mikage alive:

**Frau – Mikage **

**Castor – Mikage**

**(**special for Castor if Mikage alive and with Frau**) Castor – Hakuren or Lazet or Lambrador**

if Mikage die:

**Frau – Hakuren**

**Castor – Frau**

if Castor not together with Lambrador...

**Kasuragi – Lambrador**

for Lance? I have no idea...-.-;;

**3. Is the plot too fast? Or all of you prefer I slow it down? **

Just…give me your opinion. I really-really need it for the next two chapter. And I intend to update it next week on Monday. So…plese!! **Bows** and **for you who find this not that interesting than the previous chapter, please forgive me. This is what'll happen when I rush things**.

**And EVERY replies will be replied personally except those who do not log in. and I'll answer their question personally. **The reactions, the way how to revive Ayanami's old body and power, etc will be revealed in this trilogy chapters.

Glossary of Author Imagination (AI):

**Demi-Kor**: a mutated Kor. Have black-kor like like wings and there's a sharp pointy fang on the tip of the wings. They originally came from Kor, but the Demon corrupt it with more evil power that only demon have. It's then mutated. Demi-Kor are stronger than Kor and Wars, but weaker than mere Angels.

**Fallen Angel**: Angels who corrupted by Demi-Kor. They could take shape of human being. Fallen Angel also could become parasite like any other Kor and Demi-Kor. Their power are equal to Lower up to Middle Arch Angels, that's mean they're stronger than mere Angel. However, Fallen Angels are weaker than not only the Death Gods (Death God and the Ghosts) but also Mikhail and Raphael in their prime. Primary weapon is Black Sword, secondary weapon is their dark-based zhyphon (their zhyphon power and darkness manipulation are equal to Warsfeil's).

**Lucifer**: Demon Lord of Hell. The one who wreck havoc among the heaven and chaos among the earth. His true nature will be revealed in this trilogy.

**Tenshi-sama / Great Angel / Eve** : highest level Angel. Teito's past life. very very powerful being that blessed with grace, beauty, love, kindness, and purity from the King of Heaven himself. Daughter of Kami-sama. Her/his Bascule was a high level one. No human nor angels could use it. it's way too strong and too pure for them. Died after killed by Verloren.


	5. Kapitel 05: Second Trial

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes. **And I do WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Mikage, Frau, Labrador, Castor, Ayanami, Katsuragi, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Konatsu, Hyuuga, Hakuren/ AyaTei, slight hint of HakuMika (MikaHaku), slight hint of MikaTei. HaruKuro, slight hint of HakuTei, Hint of HyuuKona

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: I ask for forgiveness because I couldn't write interesting story last chapter…I don't know, maybe you think its good enough…but somewhat, it didn't please me…at least not like the usual. **Bows** sorry, ne? Bastian and Lance will be out in the next chapter. And more Hakuren too.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And this one is one HECK of a chapter, be happy **cries then fall asleep**

side note: UNCHANGED pairings : AyaTei, HyuuKona, HaruKuro

**Chapter 5: Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness - Part 2 of 3**

_tooi natsu kashiki keshiki_

_yasashii yuki no kaori_

_togire togire no kioku o_

_tsumuide michi o sagasu_

_--//--_

_The distant and nostalgic scenery, that sweet fragrance of snow,_

_they tie down my broken memories and search for the road I must take._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

Two days had been passed since the 'battle'. Right now, Teito sat between Ayanami (on his right) and Kuroyuri (on his left). The chibi hugged his hand tightly since he recovered from the injury, this somehow made Haruse scowled and pouted (read: Jealous). In front of them were the rest of the guys, sitting comfortably while chatting about a lot of stuff, like how to control wars till how to call out Verloren's scythe.

Mikage, who happen was there too, frowned. "Hey, can I ask all of you something?"

They turned to Mikage.

"Uh…that day…um…Why were Frau-san and Castor-san freezing up like that? And what scythe?" he blinked dumbly.

All of them blinked. They forgot that Mikage was an ordinary human, he couldn't see the Ghosts or anything like that, the only thing he could see was Teito's Eyes of Mikhail power, and the enemy. He's totally confused.

"Eh? Uhm…that was-" Frau was trying to explain it to him, but failing miserably.

"Nothing, Mikage-kun, nothing at all," cut Castor.

Mikage eyed the two bishop suspiciously, "Hmm…Teito, can you tell me about whatever they're talking about?"

Teito sighed. _'Damn…they're hopeless,'_ thought Teito. "It's nothing, Mikage, even thou I explain it to you, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be back to Miroku-sama's place? It's almost eight weeks, Mikage."

The blonde teen slapped his forehead. "Damn it, I totally forgot! Shit, I have to pack my things…." He stand up, "I'll be off to my room, be back later!"

All of them eyed the boy ran like crazy while cursing in seven languages and five dialects fluently. _'Awesome…'_ thought everyone, sweat dropped.

"Ergh, I never know that Mikage can swear like that," sad Teito, still sweat dropping.

Frau and Castor hugged the boy, "Arigatou~! You're a lifesaver!"

"Ah…ahaha…" laughed Teito nervously, knew that the man on his right glared at the two Ghosts. "Anyway, I wanted to know your reaction once you knew I'm in the church, Ayanami." asked Teito.

Hyuuga chuckled, "I can answer that~!"

**Flashback**

Ayanami, who was trying to feel his 'wife' soul through the Kors, lost his concentration. He found him. He's standing up and begin orders his underlings. "All units change all direction to seventh District Immediately!"

"But, Sir!"

"Do it."

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all saluted.

His most trusted subordinates eyed the man. Hyuuga's smile was gone. "What are you planning, Aya-tan?"

"Teito is in danger."

That one statement made all of them tensed. Their eyes turned into cold one. "How dangerous is he in?"

Ayanami just stared at the man, and then turned his attention towards the blue sky. "Dangerous enough to make the God punish me if I abandon him…again."

"….Sou ka?" said Hyuuga.

Ayanami kept quite for a while, then he turned to Kuroyuri. "…why is he in the Church?"

Kuroyuri blinked for a while, before he yelled, "Aah!! I forgot! Teito-kun told me that he wanted to become a Bishop!"

'_Bishop,'_ thought everybody else.

"Bishop?" Ayanami's eyes glinted evilly.

Kuroyuri cowered slightly. "Uh…ye-yeah…." He saw Ayanami frowned deeply, as if think twice about his decision to fetch his 'wife'. "Ano, Ayanami-sama, are you angry at Teito-kun's decision?"

Ayanami just glared at him.

"I…I think…you should respect his decision, Ayanami-sama. I…maybe I don't have the right to told you this, but…don't you want to make your 'wife' happy? If being a Bishop makes him happy, then why shouldn't you let him become one?"

They could see Ayanami tensed.

Hyuuga hugged the man, "What Kuroyuri said is true, Aya-tan. If you want our 'Mommy' back, then 'Daddy' should let 'Mommy's' wish come true….."

"Hyuuga-sama…" whispered Konatsu.

"You want 'Mommy' to be happy, right 'Daddy'?" teased Hyuuga.

Ayanami stand still. Katsuragi chuckled. "I have to agree with them, Ayanami-sama. We need the 'Queen' to take care of you after all…."

Ayanami tch-ed then punched Hyuuga hard on his face. "Touch me again and you die."

"Ouch! Aya-tan! Not my face!! If it's bruised, I can't wooing Konatsu-kun again~!" whined the sun-glassed man. Konatsu blushed once he heard him, however, nobody surprised. They just knew that Hyuuga had a thing or two towards the Blonde. "Beside, if you kill me, 'Mommy' is surely going to divorce you, 'Daddy'!"

The silver haired man glared at him, sure that shut him up. "Uruse."

"Sir, yes Sir!" they saluted, smiling.

**End Flashback**

Teito raised his eyebrow. "Hoo? So you were disagreeing with my choice?"

"Keyword, Saiai, Were."

Teito shrugged, "Okay. By the way, Hyuuga-san-"

"-Kun, Tei-chan~" said Hyuuga, this earned an instant deadly glare from certain Chief. Hyuuga just raised his hand in defense, ignored the man's glare.

"Why all of you're still in here? Isn't the Emperor looking for you?" asked the Bishop-in training.

"Ah, that, no need to worry, Teito-hime, tomorrow morning, we'll leave the church and head to district one immediately and inform the Emperor that you, under Ayanami-sama's order, are in mission to (ex) Raggs Kingdom to find the Eyes of Mikhail," answered Katsuragi for Hyuuga. His answer made certain Bishops and Teito raised their eyebrows. Katsuragi chuckled.

"O-Oi…" said Teito nervously.

Katsuragi ignored the young man before him, still smiling like a good elder he was and kept talking like he heard nothing from the brown haired 16th years old boy in front of him, "Ayanami-sama told His Majesty that we'll meet here for a week, and the church agreed. So tomorrow we have to give our report to Him. And for the record, Jio—sama know already. He'll take care of everything if the Emperor decide to check."

"O-Okay, I understand that, but 'hime'?" Teito raised his eyebrow, the others chuckled, "Don't laugh! I'm not a woman, you know!"

Konatsu smiled, "But…Teito-hime, aren't you Ayanami-sama wife?"

Teito blushed, as well as Ayanami (even thou it's just a tint of pinkish color on his cheeks). This earned hearty laughed from them.

"Beside, that's suit you better!" added Kuroyuri.

Labrador chuckled, "As much as fun is this, I have to excuse my self and Castor here, Jio-sama is expecting us."

"Ah, right…about the exam, I'm almost forgetting about that one…is Lance here yet?" asked Castor.

"Lance? What the hell that dude doing here?" said Frau in annoyance, "I don't like him…"

Castor rolled his eyes, "You ALWAYS don't like him. That's not new to us, Frau."

Frau tch-ed. "Lance is one of us," said Frau to Ayanami's unspoken question. The man nodded. "Man….Teito, it's time for your Bascule lesson, come on, Castor prepared everything already," said Frau, "Oh, you guys may come too if you want."

"Well then, we'll go now. We'll see you later tonight then." said Castor.

The Black Hawks occupants nodded and Labrador nod back at them then following Castor. "Saa, Come one!" said Kuroyuri happily.

* * *

Five hours later…

"Whoa, that was….awesome…" said Frau, his eyes widened.

Konatsu gulped then nodded, totally agreed with the Blonde Bishop, "That's scary…"

Haruse grimaced, the after effect was unbelievable.

"Holy shit…that surely can kill us," now it's Hyuuga's.

"No shit Sherlock…." Added Katsuragi, now, that one got everyone attention, nobody ever heard the smiling-machine man swear like that. Not even if his enemy killed his family or friends.

"But I think its kindda cool…" said Kuroyuri in dreamy eyes. His eyes were sparkling.

'_What the heck?!' _thought everyone. _'Cool my ass…'_

"Hn." That was Ayanami's reaction.

'_He's agree!'_

Teito sweat dropped. That was not a big deal, since he could make another one bigger than that once he got his OWN Bascule. "Ugh, Frau, I broke your Bascule…again…." Teito showed them the Bascule that broken into two pieces. "Sorry," said Teito.

The man just wave his hand. "It's okay; I can't use Holy weapons anymore anyway…"

Teito raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Since Zehel use my scythe, he have to give up his ability to use Holy weapons. Teito…."

"Ah…"

Once Teito dispel his zhyphon, Frau asked him if he ready to meet Castor to get his pledge. The green eyed teen nodded. Frau said to Teito to wait him in the library while he gone to Jio's office. The Black Hawks' dudes were walking back to their room, well, except Ayanami of course! He slept in Teito's room, obviously.

Teito walked by him self when he caught someone were talking behind the pillar to his right. His eyes widened when he found out who was one of them, _'Mikage…?'_ Not to be nosy, Teito hid himself well and took a peek at them.

"-the way, the heck are you doing here?" asked Mikage.

The other boy, who happen as tall as Mikage, scoffed, "I should be the one who ask you that, Mikage. You're in the military, aren't you? So why, in God's name you're here? Are you finally want to become a Bishop now?"

Mikage tch-ed, "No, and you do know that I can't become one."

The other teen nodded.

"How's…she?"

"Good, great, uh…she still asks for you to come back though."

"To him?"

"Yes, He, of course, refuse."

Mikage nodded. "And? Are you got disowned?"

The other boy nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Keh, Figures, trust you to abandon the home after I LEFT it so you can stay." Teito knew that Mikage was scowling at the other blond.

"Meh, and trust you to make Mother made a deal with a Kor just to see you back."

"Maa…I'm sorry okay? But you know, Twins are bad luck for our…I mean, the family."

'_Twins?!'_ thought Teito, surprised by the news, _'No wonder that the other guy's face almost the same as Mikage…But…whoa….'_

"Yeah, since you gone, and Father lost his heir, he married again to a woman from Rinegald Family. They have a son, named Shuuri Oak."

'_Oak?! But! Does that mean…Mikage and that boy were Oak's family members?!'_

"I know, that damned Shuuri dared to touch **my** Teito back there…," he grumbled.

"**Your** Teito," deadpanned the teen, "Okay, who's this Teito that you're talking about?"

Here Teito was blushing slightly. He knew that Mikage still loved him.

Mikage turned his head to the left before sighed deeply, "My precious person, he's here to take the Bishop exam. Have dark brownish hair, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and short-cute-lithe-and delicate looking boy. Oh by the way, he's not mine when I said **my **and/or **mine** about him. He belongs to someone else."

"Oh, heartbroken?"

"I managed."

"…suuureee…." Teased Mikage's teen.

"Shut it, Ototou," Mikage scowled.

The 'little brother' chuckled, "If you say so, Aniki, but…whenever you feel sad, you may come to my room, I might 'entertain' you." He winked at him, Teito who heard it blushed again.

"Geh, No thanks, I'm not into Incest."

"Are you sure?" the other blond snickered, "Ah, what a pity then. I have to go now, I'll see you later?"

"Can't do, tonight I have to go back to Miroku-sama mansion."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just look out for Teito for me, Hakuren. I trust you for this one." Mikage grinned before he ran to his room.

"Man…and Mikage is a cutie too, too bad he's my brother, ne…?" Hakuren turned his head toward Teito's.

Teito was shocked by the sudden question, "…Hai?" he was sweating nervously.

Hakuren chuckled. "Teito I presume? Man, and you're as cute as him, if not more pretty than Mikage-nii." This made Teito blushed again. "But, since Mikage-nii told me that you have someone else, so I guess I have to back down, ne?"

Teito just standing there, open mouthed.

"Hahaha," the blonde teen named Hakuren laughed. Then he stared at Teito's eyes, "I'm Hakuren (ex) Oak, younger twin of Mikage. I'm also going to take the Bishop Exam as well. Since you're going to take one too, I guess we're a rival?"

"Eh??" that was what Teito managed to say.

* * *

It was after-dinnertime, after bid Mikage goodbye, Teito lay down on his bed while Ayanami polished his sword. Ayanami took a glance toward his wife. He sighed. "Teito."

"Hm?" still read the book.

"About the Pandora Box-"

"Vartag sealed it," that was his instant reply.

"…" '_that was fast…'_ thought Ayanami, "I see." After sometime, Ayanami asked his wife again, "Can't you tell me where is-"

"I'll tell you later," was his only response before he yawned, too sleepy to read another page. "Just come here and let me sleep."

Ayanami raised his eyebrow delicately. "And why should I go there if you wanted to sleep?"

"I…uh…" Teito blushed slightly, "Iwannatohugyou."

The silver haired man smirked. He sheathed his sword and put it on his desk before he took of his military uniform and changed into plain white pajamas. Teito watched the man with small interest, since it was long time ago he seeing Verloren's half-naked body, and boy…that was mind-blowing. This, of course, earned a perverted smirk from the said Death-God-in human form named Ayanami. "See anything you like?"

"U-uruse!" he scowled before throw the book at him and then pull the fluffy sheet to his face, hid his blush from the man.

Ayanami just smirked again then climbed up the bed then took his hand to Teito's waist and pull him close. He put Teito's head to his chest and then hugged him close protectively. "Goodnight, Saiai."

Teito blushed again. He mumbled something like 'G'nite, anata' to the man before he lost his consciousness to the dream-land.

* * *

**Somehow, we have to leave the truth for awhile, so you can go with the flow for some times….**

* * *

The next morning, the Black Hawks members, the Bishops and the Daughter (now Son) of the King of Heaven were sat comfortably in a personal dining room. Their departure will be in the afternoon. The fort got a little bit of problems on their way.

"Ayanami," said Teito suddenly, "After re-thinking about your explanation two days ago about your reason…I think I know why he did that."

Ayanami nodded, "I know about it too for sometime too."

This made the others fell silent.

**Flashback (two days ago)**

They sat down on the Teito's couch and bed. All eyes set upon the Chief of Hohburg Fort, General Ayanami a.k.a Verloren. They prepared their mind, heart, and ears for whatever he'll explain to them.

Teito nodded weakly while holding his cup of hot-cocoa. "You may begin, Ayanami…"

Ayanami nodded.

**Flashback LONG TIME AGO (AN: Heck if I knew for how long)**

Verloren was going to the earth to do his usual job for the King of Heaven. He took lives to those who reach their time-limit. The usual.

Until he found a guy with black hair and frightening red eyes that made him, the Legendary Death God Verloren, shivered in annoyance. He came to the guy. That guy smirked once he saw him. that was strange thou, since no human could see him, unless…he wasn't human in the first place. Verloren immediately took out his scythe and pointed at him whit it. "Who are you?"

The red eyed guy just smirked at him, "Someone who detests the God."

"Hmph, what do you want?"

"Ah…nothing, I just hanging around." He smirked again. He knew who he was. "So…you're the Legendary Death God, I see."

This made Verloren tensed.

"Tell me, Verloren-sama, how's Eve doing?" he grinned evilly.

"?!" he was shocked once he heard Eve's name came from this guy mouth, "How did you know about her?"

"Simple, I just know, why you don't ask her who I'm?" with that, the guy vanished from his sight.

Verloren scowled then use his teleportation technique to go back to the heaven. He also inform the God about that event. For the first time in his life, he saw his God angry. It took entire Kingdom to calm Him.

After he finished his meeting with God, Verloren gone to his house, and find Eve smiles happily then hugged him like usual. "Eve-himesama."

"Aw, Verloren! Just call me Eve!"

Verloren smiled. "Eve, I have something to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" Eve grinned happily while put a plate of strawberry short cake in front of him.

"I met this guy, he have black hair and red eyes, and he detests Kami-sama, and he knows you."

Eve's mouth opened slightly, shocked. "…Red…eyes you say?" saw Ayanami nodded Eve asked him again, "As in fiery red eyes?"

"Yeah."

"That's…Lucifer…"

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, my…well, you could say that he's my sibling." Eve turned her attention towards her own cake. "He did something terrible, that happen right before Father create you, Verloren."

"….I see, is he the reason why you lost your Bascule several years ago?"

"Yep, I have to seal him away to hell with it." Eve ate her cake. "This makes me wondering, how is he manage to get out from Hell? Last time I check, the Gate was locked tightly."

Verloren nodded. "I heard from Mikhail, that there's some commotion there around two years ago…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the missing Angels problem. I overheard Mikhail and Raphael talking about it two years ago. They said that the missing Angels were found in Hell, and their wings changed into dark-skeletons, it seems like someone was combining the Angels with corrupted Kor." Verloren munched his cake, delicious as always, "I checked it, and indeed, they had corrupted-Kors wings."

Eve frowned, "But…I thought Angels and such don't have wishes to grant for….then how?"

"Well, my theory is, the evil-demon power that this **Lucifer** has made the Angels goes into delusional state and made them into semi-human, and he used you as his sample. Since you have wishes like normal human, yet you're the strongest Arch Angel that ever exist in this universe." Then Verloren stared at Eve while holding his empty plate, asking for another round. "And maybe he used him self as the sample."

Eve took his plate and fill it with another cakes the hand it to Verloren, who grabbed the plate and ate the cake happily. "Meaning?"

"Kami-sama made you based on the Goddess herself as the sample, while this **Lucifer** that you mentioned, made based on Human negativity and Demon aggressiveness as their sample. Like Kami-sama made the Angels and Arch Angels based on you, minus the Human traits like lust etc, and me, the Death Gods based on him minus the…troublesome traits of his, I guess."

"Ah, I understand…so in other words…you said that…"

"Yeah, the Heaven and Earth are in big trouble soon."

Eve nodded. "The reason why he was sealed in Hell was because of he killed Mother."

Verloren gulped, "He killed Goddess?"

"Yes, Father was very angry after that."

"Wait, tell me why he killed Goddess-sama?"

Eve's facial expression changed, "Ah, Mother told him to respect the first human."

"Adam, I see…"

"He was so angry and then starts cursing the humans and then he made chaos in the Heaven. Father was so angry."

"And he got sealed."

Eve nodded.

"I see…"

"Let's hope that nothing bad will come soon, ne, Verloren?" asked the Great Angel to Verloren, smiled all the way.

"Aa," Verloren nodded.

* * *

A week later, Verloren was on earth, again. He met the Lucifer for the second time. "Luciifer," said Verloren.

"Ah, good, so you know my name already, hm?" said Lucifer, "That save me some energies then. Did Eve the one who told you?"

Verloren just keep silent.

"Heh, I see, so she's your…precious person hm?" Lucifer smirked, "I can see through your heart, Death God. I'm the son of the God after all, you're nothing compared to me."

This made Verloren ticked. "Hmph." He turned his back on him, ready to leave the man away.

"Go already? Aw, and I though that we can be friend."

Verloren gave him a dark look.

"I guess not, hm? very well, but I'm afraid I can't let you go back to Her and tell her about our encounter here…I don't want Her to hate me, I love Her more than you, Verloren-sama…." Lucifer grinned darkly. "Now…shall I help you to sleep?"

"?!" Black mist surround him, soon the mist became thicker and its turned like the Wars to him. However, this one definitely not Wars. _'Shit! What is it?!'_

"Meet my Darken," said Lucifer, "They are almost like Wars, but…Darken was coming from dead Fallen Angel who killed without purifying their souls. They are MUCH stronger than wars, kors, and among my other creatures…"

"What are you gonna do to Her?!" said Verloren behind the Darken who started consuming him bits by bits.

Lucifer leered.

"No, No! Don't you dare touch her!" Verloren were trashing harshly. He watched Lucifer gone. Verloren screamed desperately, "EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Several days later…

Verloren opened his eyes, he found Lucifer stand in front of him, smirked. "…You…"

"Hold your anger, Verloren. I have something to show you."

Lucifer showed his memories when he changed into Verloren. Verloren saw Eve smiled at fake-him, she…she knew that…that wasn't him, but why? Why did she do it? Why?! She was cheating on him!

Verloren growled. Unknown to him, the Darken already posses him, its corrupted his mind. "Let. Me. Go."

"I thought that she'll reject me once she knew, but…she's not, even thought she knew that wasn't you-"

"Shut. Up." Verlored growled even more. "Let. Me. Go. This. Instant."

Lucifer nodded, "As you wish, Verloren-sama."

Once Lucifer let him go, Verloren vanished from his presence. Verloren came and then knocked Eve's door. Eve opened and found Verloren stand in front of him, she smiled at him. "Ver-"

ZHAARDS!

Verloren cut Eve's body. He killed her.

* * *

Several years later, Verloren awoken in a place that he never know. He had no idea where he was, why he was here, or how was he here. What he remember was Eve, and bloods. This made him panic, but he knew…that it had something to do with the smell of blood from his Scythe. He was too afraid to see his weapon. He could see the souls reek from it. He closed his eyes, then he opened it slowly. Once he saw one of the souls, his eyes widened. That soul, which almost disappeared, held a magnificent power. "…E-Eve?" then it's gone. "…No, I…I killed Eve?" His eyes widened, "No…No! I killed her…I killed Eve." Verloren screamed. "No, Lies! Eve can't be died! No!"

He gone to the Heaven and start made havoc in it.

"Where is she?!" He screamed desperately.

The Arch Angels and the other Gods tried to seize him.

"Why all of you trying to stop me?!"

They launched some killing-attack.

"Eve!"

Then, suddenly, seven creatures who looks like him came. One of them, known as Zehel, second to Verloren, said, "Verloren, in the name of God, You'll be sealed for eternity."

Verloren gritted his teeth in anger and confusion. How could He do this to him, Kami-sama knew all along about it, why he wasn't stop him? Right before he's sealed by the seven Ghosts, Verloren swear that he'll put curse to the humans and swear to God that he'll pay Him back.

**End Flashback LONG TIME AGO (AN: Heck if I knew for how long)**

Everybody sat in silent.

Teito sighed, "I didn't know if that wasn't you, Ayanami…"

This caught his attention. "How?"

"Kami-sama, after you go to the earth, I had bad feeling, so I went to His Palace and asked to protect you,, for a price of course…"

Ayanami's eyes widened. "Your…existence in Heaven is the price."

Teito nodded.

"…Damn, we have wrecked Man for our God." Ayanami chuckled, this made the others afraid. Ayanami and chuckle wasn't good combination. At all.

"Agreed…" Teito smiled with him.

"And was that another Trial for you?"

"Yeah, my second trial was that, the first trial was…you know, made you realize that I'm here and…well, anyway Kami-Otousama understands that I love you, so He let me reincarnated, and the pay was…er….that."

Ayanami smirked. "You love me."

Blush. "Shut up."

"Finally you said it to me."

"I said, shut up!"

**End Flashback (two days ago)**

"But, I need to confirm something to you, Teito-saiai."

"What is it?"

"What he want."

Teito nodded, "I…can't tell you now, but…just so you know, there were two reasons why Lucifer sealed in the hell. First was because of the Adam accident, and the second was because of he…wanted to eat me."

"Eat you?" asked Hyuuga suddenly.

"Yes, eat me."

"Why's that?" added Konatsu, "Last time I check, Human body was not that edible. Don't look at me like that! That's what I heard for ex-cannibalism group members from northern district!"

Teito and Ayanami chuckled.

"Of course it is not because of my body 'decilicious.'"

"What he's after is his heart, Konatsu," explain Ayanami.

"Once he got my heart, he can control the Angels. Well, his power is to control the darkness, but not complete darkness of course! Since some of them under Verloren's, of course." Teito ate his carrot then put some tomato on Ayanami's plate, "Imagine if he got my heart."

'_He can control all Angels, Arch Angels and Humans too…'_ answered them silently.

"You get the idea, yes?" Teito took another eyefish and put it on his plate and then chew it silently.

All of them nodded.

"But Teito-saiai," called Ayanami.

"Yes?"

"You should eat your Tomatoes."

Teito made a face.

* * *

Afternoon, one fifteen before the Black Hawks departure, Teito and Ayanami were walking together to the gate. "Ne, Ayanami."

"Hn?"

"I have something to tell you."

"And what is it?"

Teito fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, it has something to do with the question that I asked you while back then…"

"About what I'll do after I know that you're one of the key?"

Teito nodded.

"…."

"Uh, about that, on the second thought, I think I'll tell you later."

Then they walked in uncomfortable silence. Ten minutes passed, five more minutes until their departure. Ayanami and the others were bid farewell to the Bishops then gone aboard. One minutes before they flew, Teito called Ayanami's name.

"Ayanami-anata!"

Ayanami was shocked after hearing his name. "Saiai?"

Teito opened his mouth, but the Fort already departed. The Bishops saw Teito struggled with the sound from the airship; his voice wasn't loud enough for Ayanami and others to hear, but loud enough for the Bishops to hear. Surely their eyes widened in shock. Teito bit his lips then sent his zhyphon to them.

"Ayanami," they could hear Teito's voice, "Your body was sealed inside the Pandora box, and the Pandora Box….is me."

Ayanami's eyes widened. He almost jumped off to Teito's, but they stopped him immediately. "Let me go!" he said, his eyes glinted dangerously.

"No!" said Kuroyuri, "Teito-kaasan told me to hold you after he told you that! I promised him!"

Ayanami glared at the chibi.

"I promise him to restrain you from doing this…Ayanami-sama, Teito-kaasan told me to stop you doing foolish things like this." Kuroyuri held his breath, then let it go, "He told me to tell you this…'Take it easy, don't you dare you choose me just because of the fact that your body sealed in me. Choose it wisely, not because of me, but because of you.' That what he said, Ayanami-sama…please…don't…"

Ayanami gritted his teeth even harder.

Katsuragi patted his back. "Ayanami-sama, he's right, we have another matters to attend."

"Argh!!!" Ayanami screamed desperately. Then he sighed. He stand up straight and put his cold, emotionless expression in place. If you saw his face, you could saw dark glare behind his bangs. "Lets go."

"Sir!"

He turned his head for a while, "Kuroyuri, thank you."

Kuroyuri startled. Then he smiled at him. "You're welcome…Ayanami-sama," said Kuroyuri, _'you're very welcome, Otousama…'_

* * *

**The first and second trials have been finished…**

**What the third trials will bring?**

* * *

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

VOTES:

**1. Should I kill Mikage?**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 7**

**2. Choose this pairings:**

if Mikage alive:

**Frau – Mikage : 7**

**Castor – Mikage : 1**

**Hakuren – Mikage : 2**

**(**special for Castor if Mikage alive and with Frau**)**

**Castor – Hakuren : 3**

**Castor - Lazet : 1**

**Castor – Labrador : 5**

if Mikage die:

**Frau – Hakuren : 2**

if Castor not together with Lambrador...

**Kasuragi – Labrador : 2**

**(Added)**

**Labrador – none : 1**

**Lance – Labrador : 1**

**Lance – Hakuren : 1**

**Frau – Lance :1**

**Frau Bastian : 1**

**Lance – Katsuragi: 1**


	6. Kapitel 06: filler chapter

**What If**

Summary: err…just a little bit filler before the exam (before **Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness - Part 3 of 3**)

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito, Frau, Labrador, Castor, Hakuren, Bastian, Jio, Lance, the sisters (I forgot their name)/ slight HakuTei, slight of FrauTei, slight hint of CasLab, slight hint of FrauMika

Rating: T / PG-13

AN: I'm deeply apologies, last chapter (maybe) way too long for your taste, and it's not that good **bows** hopes you're another fan of story with long length. There will be some actions here, but it's not the main part of the plot, it's just…a filler, I guess, but this filler chapter tells about 1 month before the exam, and the last chapter of **Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness – (Part 3 of 3)**. Hopes you enjoy this one.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me. Thank you in advance.

**(Chapter 6) FILLER CHAPTER (Chapter 6)**

_kuruidashita sadame ni_

_tashika na me no mae mo_

_nani mo kamo mienai_

_-//-_

_In this Chaotic Destiny, you may not be able to see the certainty_

_right in front of your eyes._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

Two days after the departure of the Black Hawks, Teito right now was sulking in his bedroom. He was afraid if Ayanami choose him instead, not like he wasn't happy if that's true, but that will ruin everything. While he was sulking and cursing certain God, Frau was twitched outside his room. Castor and Labrador were not that far from the so called pervert Bishop.

"Oi, what we have to do with the brat?" asked Frau.

Castor sighed, "I don't know, but since he's the Master from Eyes of Mikhail AND the reincarnation from Eve-Tenshisama….I doesn't think that it's necessary to him to re-learn about every single thing about the church and all."

"Argh, that's not what I mean, Castor!" said Frau in frustration.

Labrador chuckled. "Oh? Then, what are you worrying about, Frau?"

"This!" He pointed at the Bishop in training. "He's been like that since that damned Ayanami departed."

'_He's swearing…'_ both of them sweat dropped. Castor smirked, "Are you jealous that He's sulking over Ayanami?"

"Th-No-Of course not!" Frau screamed softly at Castor, he was snarling at the man, "It's not that!"

"Then what?" still smirking, Castor took off his glasses and wiped it clean.

"I mean, AT LEAST he could go talking with other competitors or something!"

Labrador smiled at that, "And let them get close to Teito-kun? I don't think Ayanami will be happy if he knows that we let him hanging around with random guys beside him."

Frau scowled at that, he didn't like the idea that Ayanami was together with Teito, at all. But since Teito loved the damned man so freaking much, he couldn't say no. Not like his opinions were important.

"Are you sure that you aren't jealous, Frau?" asked Labrador.

"You're attracted to him anyway." Castor's eyes glinted evilly.

""!##$#%$#!!!"

* * *

Four hours later, Teito got up then walked to the dining room to have his lunch. When he walked, he met someone who he wished never met. Hakuren

The blonde teenager stared at him.

Teito stared back.

"Why, if it's not Teito Klein…. What a nice surprise to meet you today." Hakuren smirked, oh how he loved teasing the little guy.

Teito twitched uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

Hakuren smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Teito's taste. "Oh, I never know you care! I'm so happy to know that someone as cute as you cares about what I'm doing here~"

'_Is…Is he flirting whit me?!'_ thought Teito. The composed boy twitched again.

"Why we don't go somewhere to familiarize each other? Teito Klein?" he grinned wickedly, oh he couldn't wait until he bragged about today event to his twin brother. Mikage sure would be jealous once he heard it.

"…Thanks, but no, thanks." He deadpanned.

Hakuren sulked for a while. It was the first time for him to be rejected by someone else. Every girls or boys always took his invitation happily! But not with this guy, he was so down after the rejection. However, Hakuren, being a well known as a biggest narcissi in the church (beside Frau, of course!), healed from his sulking as fast as it was coming. "Oh well, unfortunately, I don't take no as an answer, so come on~!" he dragged the starved boy away from the dining room.

"Wha-hey! Wait!"

Hakuren took Teito away to the library. He smirked, "So, Pretty thing, I want to know how's my cute twin brother during his 'so-called school days."

"Don't call me Pretty Thing as if I'm not a human, Bastard," Teito grumbled, irritated with the taller one, _'Damn it, I guess it's in their genes to be taller than me, damn Oaks!'_

"Okay then, what about cute ass?"

"That's…disgusting."

"Hmm…Cutie pie?"

"Am I looking like a food to you?"

"Well, you're delicious little thing, so yes."

Teito freaked out. "No!"

Hakuren eyed the teen sharply, "Okay…what about-"

"No, shut up! Just call me Teito, okay?!" said Teito, "You're creepy!"

"-Sugar or man-candy, or maybe Barbie?"

"Y-you know what? You're such a freak, a perverted one," Teito deadpanned.

Hakuren chuckled, "I know. So, Little princess, tell me about Mikage-nii?"

Teito screamed in frustration, but stopped immediately as soon as the others in the vicinity shush-ed him.

Hakuren just smiled sweetly.

'_Damn those twins.'_

* * *

It was afternoon, almost evening, Teito never got his brunch yet. What a torture, no?

Teito gave up; he decided to wait for dinner. And Hakuren, still following him like good puppy, or an annoying pervert to be exact. "Oh come one! I already told you about Mikage's 'school' days, I already told you about mine, and I already told you about that pervert Bishop called Frau, what do you want now?!" Teito officially annoyed by the presence of the Blonde teen.

"Oh, right, I just want to annoy you~" said Hakuren, smiled widely at the boy.

'_What the fuck? He's no different from HIM!'_ If look could kill, Hakuren would be dead by now. "You're just so much like Mikage, you know that?!"

"We're twins after all." Hakuren deadpanned.

Teito face palmed. _"Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?!"_

"**Be patient master, he's okay in my opinion,"** said Mikhail inside his head after more than enough rest after the commotion back then.

"_Says you…"_

Mikhail just chuckled and then leaves his Master to deal with the other annoying blonde.

* * *

Dinner was okay. He sat between Castor and Frau, Labrador sat beside Castor and someone who have weird hair-style, Teito ignored him thou. The green eyed boy stabbed his eyefish stew. Frau raised his eyebrows.

"Something annoy you?"

Teito grumbled.

Castor smirked, "I saw you walking with a blonde haired boy, one of the competitors. If I'm not mistaken, his name is…Hakuren Oak, isn't he?"

They heard Teito grumbled about 'damn blondes from the damn Oak family' or similar to that. Labrador chuckled once he heard him. Oh, he knew that the blonde teen seem to attached to Teito, alright. Labrador sent a pink lily to Teito. The green eyed chibi raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

Labrador smiled at him, "Special for you, it can ease your frustration, Teito-kun."

"Ah…Thanks, I guess." Teito pouted slightly, still annoyed by Hakuren. "Oi, Frau."

"Hnm?"

"I heard from Hakuren that you ever gone to the first district and help his family, you know, cure the curse of the Kor." Now, Teito stared at the Bishop.

"Oh, that? Right…Er…I forgot when it was again?"

"That would be around 13 years ago or so…," answered Castor, "I still remember it because of your 'small chat' with your Father, Frau."

Frau tch-ed. "Don't remind me, I have to see him tonight…I plan to skipped it, thanks to you that you have to remind me. You're so suck, Castor."

Castor smirked at him, "Leave with it, Frau. You can't get rid of me that easily…besides, seeing you frustrated somewhat amuse me, ne Labrador?"

Labrador just chuckled, alongside with the Bishop with weird hair-style beside him.

"Gah! I hate you, Castor!"

"Yes, yes, I love you too, Frau," said Castor, totally ignoring the blond.

Teito coughed slightly. "So, now you remembered?"

"Yeah, short of, what about it?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to know that…uhm, you know, how did that Kor grant her wish?"

Frau tapped his chin, "Hm, Illusion. That's why she was in comatose."

"Ah…I see." Teito ate another eyefish.

"What about him?"

"He want to meet you."

"Ho? My fan then..."

Teito scoffed. "As if," Teito mumbled while shoved another eyefish into his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Teito sat peacefully in the library while reading some books about his Kingdom, Raggs. _'Hmm…'_. Unknown to him, somebody was staring at him intently. The other man smirked behind his back. Then, his hand grabbed Teito's shoulder and gave the smaller one a big bear hug. "ACK!"

And Teito was falling.

The criminal? Grinned madly at the other while tried to hold his laugh.

"Omae wa!!" yelled Teito. He was angry, thank you very much. "What the hell did you do?! That was hurt, you- you TEME!"

The teme chuckling madly. "Oh man, Teito, that was rich, you know?"

"Grr..." Teito growled dangerously at the man. "What do you want, Hakuren?"

Hakuren shrugged then took a chair beside Teito's. "Nothing much, just wanted to hang out with you. Maybe I can meet this Bishop Frau if I hang out with you.."

Teito ticked off, _'Anou yarou...'_ he sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever, just...just stay away from me...and no teasing nor flirting!"

Hakuren just smiled at him.

Twenty minutes later, someone tapped Teito's shoulder. "Hey, kuso-gaki."

"Kuso gaki, jyanai!" was his instant reply. "Frau? What are you doing here?"

Frau just smiled at him, behind him, Castor smirked knowingly and Labrador chuckled a little. "Nothing, I'm just seeing you here."

Actually, Frau was stalking him since this morning, with Castor and Labrador behind his back, of course. Frau was breaking the Library door once he saw Hakuren hugs Teito like that, and yes, He was totally jealous.

"Hnm..." Teito eyed the man suspiciously.

"So, who is this?" asked Frau while pointed at Hakuren.

Hakuren eyed Frau, then smiled at him, "Hakuren Oak, it's my pleasure to finnaly meeting you, Bishop Frau."

"Hakuren...ka?"

Hakuren smiled at him, then pulled the man's away from Teito and the others while holding a book. "I'm your follower, sir~"

Frau eyes widened once he saw the book."Yosh! Finally I got someone who know me well!"

"Yes, Master Frau!" Hakuren's eyes were twinkling happily.

_'What the heck? Was he bribe him?'_ thought everyone.

"Hakuren, we shall join forces to help those lamb and give them this 'bible'-"

DAK!

"Itte~!!"

"What are you doing, Bishop Frau? Showing something so vulgar to the youngster like him?"

"A-assistant Arch Bishop Bastian-sama! / Bastian-sama! / OYAJI?! / huh?" shouted everyone (Hakuren / Castor, Labrador / Frau / Teito)

SLAP!

"Ouch! No need to slap me like that, Oya-"

"Show some respect to your Father, Frau. I wasn't teach you to be a vulgar man, right?"

Frau sulked. "Yes, Father...."

Then, Bastian smiled at the two teenagers. "Ah, if it isn't Teito-kun, and?"

"Hakuren, sir." Hakuren bowed at the man.

"I see, well, Teito-kun, the sisters were looking for you, they wanted to take you to your room. You'll have a roomate later. Be sure to meet them this afternoon. Before that, Jio-sama have something to discuss with you," he was smiling all the way while held Frau's head down.

"O-oi, Father-"

"Ha-hai, Bastian-sama. Thank you for your trouble to find me..." said Teito, ignored the man's plea to Bastian.

"Well then, I'll take you there, shall we?"

Teito nodded.

"And Frau, I'll have to punish you because of that. Now...shall we?"

"Wha-wait! No! Castor- Help!!!"

then those three were disappear from their visions. "Well, that was..."

"Random," answered Hakuren.

"I wasn't going to say that, but yeah, you're right. But...Bastian-sama's smile was..." Castor shivered.

"Scary, ne?" said Labrador.

Castor nodded. "Let's pray for Frau's survival after whatever Bastian-sama will throw at him...amen."

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

After locked Frau in a random trial room, Bastian dragged the prince of Raggs Kingdom away to Jio's room. Bastian was smiling warmly at him. "Teito-kun, you got this from Chief of staff, General Ayanami-sama."

"Eh?" Teito was surprised. "How-?"

Bastian shush-ed him by placing his finger to Teito's lips, he winked at him. "A special troop like me always lurking in the deepest of light. And I know about your status for sometime now, Ayanami-sama told me to look after you anyway."

Teito nodded in understanding. Bastian here was a spy. "Who else know about…your current status, sir?"

Bastian laughed slowly, "Jio-sama, of course. He got his suspicion alright."

Teito nodded. "But he done nothing to you because of?"

"I choose Frau over than the others."

"EH?!" Teito was blushed.

"Eh? No! no, no, no! Not that way!" Bastian panicked. "W-what I mean was, you know- I wouldn't, I can't, I won't, GAH! I think of him as my son, okay?" the poor man was trying to convince the younger man.

Teito snickered.

"Oh please, not you too! Tiashe-sama! Please, Jio-sama is enough to deal, not you too!" he officially pleaded at Teito.

"Maa, maa, okay, okay. I get it. No need to bow to me like that, Bastian-sama," Teito smiled nervously, still sweat dropped. He watched Bastian cried in anime-style, he was sweat dropped again.

Once they almost at Jio's office, Bastian stopped his attempt to look pitiful to the Prince. He coughed, and then acted like a wise man he usually did.

"Bastian-sama!" the guards were bowing at him.

Bastian raised his hand and then smiled at him. he took out his Bishop's pledge and use it to open the door. He closed it firmly. Behind him, Teito followed the man. Once he sure that the door was locked, Bastian bowed at the man who sat on a chair right in front of him. "Jio-sama."

"Bastian."

"Jio-sama," Teito nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tiashe-sama," Jio smiled at him. "Now, shall we begin our meeting?"

They nodded.

* * *

That night, Teito was walking behind the sisters. They took him to his new room. "Ne, Teito, this is your new room!"

One of them knocked the door, Teito eyes widened in…terror after saw who was living in that room.

"Starting today, he'll be your new room mate, Teito-kun. This is-"

"CAN I CHANGE THE ROOM?! / Oh, what a coincidence, you're my new room mate, Princess?" from both of them, the first one being Teito's and the second one was from…

"That can't be done, Teito-kun." She smiled at them, "Hakuren-kun, please take care of Teito well being from now on!"

"What- What the-"

"Sure, sister! Count on me!" Hakuren grinned. Then he grabbed the teen and pull him inside the room before closed the door firmly while smiling at them.

"Ah, good then, G'night you two!" then three of them disappeared.

Teito? Tried to shove the other teen away from his bed and tried to keep his…virginity in tag.

* * *

One and a half weeks later, Teito already mastered his temporary Bascule. He got it from Frau by the way. Bastian was helping him too. And just a moment ago, Castor was helping him and Hakuren to do some acrobatic attack with our Bascule. He was currently walking with the said Blonde beside him. "Oi, Hakuren…"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Sure?"

"Do you love Mikage more than a brother should be?"

This caught the blond off gueard. "Eh? What?!"

"Just answer it."

Hakuren was thinking for a while, "I guess, yes. But…I do see him as my brother too, but sometime, I just wanted to do these 'naughty' things to him too…. But I know that Mikage couldn't see me like that."

Teito nodded. "Can you tell me, are you really falling in love with me?"

Hakuren eyed him. "Oh, that, well, actually? No. I just love teasing you. And by teasing you and make you embarrassed, that's the same as I annoy my twin. I…Have my eyes on someone else, but…I don't think he see me that way…since…*sigh* forget it."

Teito nodded again. "Okay…"

"Then what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of Bishop Frau?"

"What about him?"

Hakuren blinked. "Wait, you mean you didn't realize that he-"

"That pervert was?"

"Stalking on you?"

"Huuuh?!"

Unknown to him, the person who was stalking him froze up. Behind him, the other two chuckled.

"Frau?! Gah! Are you imagining something? Are you on drugs or something?" Teito stared at his friend weirdly.

'_Yappari, this kid is dense,'_ thought Hakuren, sweat dropped all the way, _'Poor Bishop Frau.'_ He sighed, "I mean, Bishop Frau is attracted to you, Teito."

Teito frozen up. Then he laughed, hard. "Are you kidding me? Frau was totally into Mikage, you know?"

Now, this got all of them off guard. "What?" said Hakuren, while the stalkers were whispering it.

"You see, when I came with Mikage, he maybe checking me out, but he always attracted to Mikage alright. I can see it; he always pats his head and praised him. He always gave him Mikage's favorite even thou he didn't intend to give one. On that day, when they tried to rescue me, Frau always made sure that Mikage was okay by telling him that he'll save me. Beside that, he always teased Mikage."

"by?"

"Calling him Gaki."

"And he calls you Kuso-gaki."

"well, aside from that, a week after my arrival, Frau was teasing Mikage till he cried on me because of that, he was looking so cute back there…" hummed Teito at his last sentence. This earned a raising eyebrow from Hakuren. "Anyway, trust me, once Frau realized about his feeling, He'll try to impress him. not like he didn't do it back there…" he shrugged again, then walked to his room again, still mumbled about some Frau-Mikage event back there.

Hakuren sweat dropped, _'Is this kid idiot or something?'_ then he followed Teito away to his room.

Meanwhile, Frau, the one who stalked them, stunned. As well as the others. "That was…"

"Out of my mind," Castor deadpanned.

Labrador too. Then he eyed Frau, he stared at his eyes. Then Labrador blinked, then he smiled at him. "Hehe, I agree with Teito-kun." This caught both of them off guard. "It's late, I'll have to excuse my self today, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

And then he was disappeared as well.

Castor stared at Frau. "So?"

Frau tch-ed. "Shut up, I'm confuse my self!" he was frustrated.

"Anyway, Lab was right, it's late, let's go to sleep."

* * *

It was three days before the exam. Teito was sitting on a branch of an apple tree. His eyes were wandering to the blue sky. He wondered what Ayanami would do in this kind of day. Then he closed his eyes. He remembered the words of the trials that he'll finished later. Then he opened it to found a Bishop with weird hairstyle smiled at him. Teito raised his eyebrow elegantly.

"Hey, chibi." The Bishop grinned at him. somehow it ticked the shorter one off.

"What?"

"My name is Lance, and Jio-sama is looking for you."

Teito raised his eyebrows again. _'Lance, eh? Another Ghost then?'_ Teito smirked at him, then he jumped down. After cleared imagination dust from his clothes, he walked passing the Bishop. Teito smirked at him, then he was wishpering something to him, "I shall see what will the exam be, Bishop Lance, the proctor of the Bishop exam…and one of the Ghost?"

Lance eyes widened, but when he turned his head, what he found was some white wings on the ground. _'How did he…'_

* * *

**And shall the third trial begin!**

* * *

Tbc

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

Note: the next chap will be delayed for a week or so. I'm busy and I have to go to my hometown this week, and I will not bring my laptop, so…no updates till then. Jya!


	7. Kapitel 07: Third Trial

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! **ANGSTY ENDING!**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): …too long to write. Mostly the same character from the last chapters of the anime, except the sisters (since…yeah, well, you'll know later), and Ayanami's ducklings (Kuroyuri, Haruse, Hyuuga. Konatsu, and Katsuragi are his MINIONS :P), and many-many more / AyaTei, HyuuKona, HaruKuro, others? Just the hint until the votes closed.

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: another long one.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me. Thank you in advance.

Ps: make sure to leave (at least) the vote (and reviews if you can). Mikage's life is in your hand.

**Chapter 7: Between the Past and the Present, Evil behind the Darkness - Part 3 of 3**

_tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi_

_negau hodo ni ushinau mono_

_fukai yami o kirisaiteku_

_kokoro wa koko ni aru to_

_-//-_

_The small light is so far I can't see it,_

_if I wish enough in order to see it…I'll lose something._

_But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness_

_lies right here._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

It's the exam day. The exam will be held in three parts, the first part was the easy one, and that was, somewhat, like writing examination. Whit a little bit of twist of course. Like answering all questions while defeating Kors, the usual.

They have to work in pair, and Teito stuck with his room mate, yes, Hakuren Oak. And both of them seem like enjoying too, much to Frau Displeasure, of course! But since they became buddy-buddy since their conversation several days ago, they became so close. Somehow this made certain someone almost set the long-haired blonde in fire, thanks to his…er, 'childhood friend', he didn't do it. Either else, the said Teito going to torture him. And the said 'friend' didn't want to be the one who received his wrath afterwards.

Anyway, back to our two…main characters for this chapter. Teito and Hakuren easily answered the question. They passed the test with flying colors, thanks to Teito's photographic memories and Hakuren's world-wide knowledge (not as if Teito didn't have one, he just too lazy to answer them). This somewhat made the examiners smirked.

In a room where the examiners watched them, Lance tch-ed. "Those gaki are really good."

"Of course, Lance," answered Castor behind him.

Lance turned his head to see Castor smiled at him, a greeting between them. "Castor, Lab, Frau."

The three Bishops nodded in acknowledgement. "So, how's the Gakis?" asked Frau.

Lance grinned a little, "Which one?"

"Tch, you know which one, don't tease me, Lance."

"Of course~!" Lance grinned again, "They're doing great, now they go to their second part of the first exam. It's getting fun, y'know?"

Lab nodded, "Yeah, but…was that a kor behind Teito?"

Frau tch-ed, "Must be that bastard."

Castor chuckled, "Aw, Frau, are you still mad at him? come on, he just wanted to make sure that his little Queen doing alright."

"That's called cheating, y'know," Frau scowled.

"As long as he don't engage with his tests, then it's not cheating, Frau." Lab chuckled when he saw Frau scowled even more, it was cute alright. "And stop pouting, it doesn't suit you, you know?"

"I'm not pouting!"

"You know what, Frau? You did pouting," said Lance, grinned at him.

Frau growled, "Shut up, you fag!"

Lance raised his eyebrows, "Huh? Last time I checked, you're one too, certain blonde boy who came here yesterday rings the bell?"

Frau blushed madly. "Y-Wha-How-GAH! I'm out of here!"

This made them laughed. Hard.

Meanwhile, after some bickering from both teenagers and decided that no one of them became the loser, and go to the next part and passed it, now is for the second trial. The Interview-with twist-exam.

The young pair walked on their chosen path by the examiner, Lance, in their case. (AN: Hakuren's will be like the anime one) Teito walked slowly, then he opened the door, once the door closed, and he was in the middle of the room, his eyes widened, as well as they who saw it from the Examiners' room (this mean, the Ghosts, Bastian, Jio, Mikage, and the other 'guests', Frau was dragged by Bastian by the way).

"Teito Klein," said the figure in front of him, even thou it's just a bright light in everybody else eyes except those who have the power of Shinigami or the Ghosts.

Teito took a deep breath before answered him, "Kami-sama…"

Everybody gasped at the scene which was unfolding before their very eyes. Teito's hatred, pain, despair, was toward the God Himself…

* * *

**When he met the illusion to finish his third trial…**

**Truth behind the past will be revealed to the other one….**

**But the question is…is this really an illusion?**

* * *

Kami, as Teito has said, smirked at him. "Since when, you respect me that way, Teito Klein? Ah…iie, I mean, Tiashe Prince of Raggs Kingdom? Or better yet, my dearest Eve?"

Teito sighed. Oh he knew that this question very well. Every time he prayed, He always said the same damn thing. "Whatever you say."

The God in front of him chuckled again. "Oh my, okay then, dearest Eve, I'll call you Teito then." He walked closer to him, "I just have one question for you though."

"And?"

"I never knew that you have…strong dislike feeling towards me."

"…I told you over and over, I hate you, and you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, dear daughter."

"I'm a male, fucking boy."

"Tut, tut! Language, boy! Anyway, you're still my daughter in my eyes," Kami smiled at him warmly, "Now, shall we begin the test?"

Teito snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

The God smirked at him, "Tell me, Teito Klein, why did you let him killed you that day?" His voice was loud and clear, the other guys who watched the test could hear them.

"…Are we going to go over this again?" Teito raised his eyebrows.

The God in front of him smirked at him, "I have to, I love to make that man shake in fear and guilt."

"You're crazy, sadistic, and unstable."

"Ouch, you wound my heart, my lovely daughter."

"…you don't have heart, Kami-otousama," Teito scowled, "On a second thought? You do have, but you rarely use it in this case, you have too much fun in torturing me and him."

"I'm a God, what d'you expect?" He snorted at him, "My jobs are suck, I need my amusement. Apparently, you're one of those few. Be proud, count your self lucky."

"Yeah right."

"Just answer the damn question, Son. I have limited time to spend here."

Teito rolled his eyes, "Because it's either killed by the man that I love or see him and my most cherished home destroyed. You know well how powerful that bastard you called 'son' that time."

"And you choose the first one."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…at least I could die in peace."

This earned tears from certain person.

"And no, I wasn't thinking that you'll sealed him up, since you're a GOD, I thought you'll understand why I did it. But no! You fucking sealed him up! He was possessed, okay?!" now Teito roared.

The God smirked, "Yes, I know. I told you, I'm a GOD."

"A SADISTIC ONE!"

"Yeah, anyway, was that why you loathed me so much?"

"…Half of it."

Kami shrugged, "The other?"

"Beside you give me a fucked up fate and destiny to play while they're still your bitch? You sealed my damn Bascule and you let that damned Lucifer on the loose."

Kami snorted at that.

"What? I'm being truthful here!" Teito snarled at him, _'Damn him, he always acts like this when I have this conversation with him! Why can't he become normal like he usually does to his other LAMBS?!'I_

"That because of…it's fun to tease you, son."

Teito rolled his eyes, arguing with all-knowing and mind-reading God was never been fun. Not at all. "Okay, back to main topic at hand. This one supposed to be MY exam, why, in Mother Goddess name You're doing here? Mother Goddess won't be happy you know?"

Kami-sama smirked at him, "So you know."

"After sometime, yeah, your bright light hurt my eyes somehow, I'm a human now, I can't stand that much of light."

The God grinned at him, "But you can provide more than my light, you're truly our Daugh-er, Son, I mean."

"…"

The God chuckled again, "The third trial of yours finished, you shall have your Bascule, Teito Klein…Tiashe, the heir of Raggs Kingdom. Prince of Raggs, you shall moving forwards and aim for the bright future. I give you my blessing as your God and your Father to marry your long-life love."

Teito nodded.

Then, in one swift motion, a bright light covered the other's view, when its died down, they could see a white, artistic Bascule of Eve. Teito's original Bascule, was shining brightly. They saw him took it then walked to the door, right before their eyes, the supposed to be illusion disappeared, only left single white wing on the floor and one bright light.

"Teito Klein, remember it, tragedies will come to you. But you shall be strong and face it with ease, kind, and your light. Let your power guide you. Choose your own path, crave your own destiny, and make fate bow to you. Teito Klein, former Chief of all Angels and Arch-Angels, my Daughter and Son, current Heir of Raggs Kingdom, you shall awaken your power and guide those who loyal to you to the victory. And Seal the darkness to thee deepest of Hell." That was the last messages that he, they, heard from Him.

Teito nodded with all of his confidence. The second part of the exam had been finished with flying colors. Now to the last part of the exam….

* * *

Once Teito got out from the trial room, someone jumped on him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"TEITO!!!" said the person who hugged him.

"M-Mikage-can't breath-"

"Oh, whoopsie?" Mikage let him go, grinned sheepishly at him. "Welcome back, and congratulation, you passed your second exam!"

Teito nodded, smiled slightly at him, "Yes, thank you, Mikage." His eyes turned to the people behind him, "And what are you, people doing here?"

Frau smirked at him. "It's time for your third part of the exam, kuso-gaki-"

ZRAT!

Frau's robe was scattered.

All of them stared at the one who destroyed his clothes in fear. "Don't you dare call our 'ouhime-sama' kuso-gaki again, Bishop Frau," he smiled.

"Hyuuga-san, how many times I told you not to call me with that name?" asked Teito.

"Too many times, Ouhime-sama, way too many times."

The green eyed boy sighed at him. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Hyuuga grinned, "To take you to your third exam, of course!"

Teito could smell Armageddon from here. He gulped hard. Oh how he hated the feeling, so much.

* * *

The third exam was a join-exam with the Black Hawks. The Arch Bishop Jio and Headmaster Miroku were the one who brew the exam. And they were sure that this one will be a bitch. Anyway, the mission was to go to explore certain place and then purify or terminated or erase, you name it, the targets that already placed there. And the place was? Ex-Capital Palace of Raggs Kingdom. Sweet wasn't it?

Back again, they won't work in pair or in group, but they could make one if they want to. So yes, after some conversation in their lunch, Teito and Hakuren decided to help each other. Much to certain someone displeasure. Mikage was growling at Hakuren dangerously, by the way. Hakuren just smiled slightly at him just to tease his twin-big brother. And that pissed the teen, Mikage decided to punch his twin in the face when Hakuren whispered something at him. Whatever it was, it made our innocent blonde blushed furiously. And the new thing was…it wasn't about Teito, at all.

The departure will be at 1800, and they'll be arrived at 0700 in the next morning. So they have five hours to kill.

Hakuren was wandering around with Castor, asked something about random things from the Bible, Labrador was having his afternoon tea with Lance, who was asking about Teito, and Katsuragi, who stared at him with that…weird glint (Lab thought that it's just him, oh how wrong he was). Frau was dragging Mikage away from the other to…have 'serious' conversation with him about 'something'. Kuroyuri and Haruse were taking their nap in the garden, just like the usual. Hyuuga was molesting certain blonde haired Begleiter of his in…unused Trial-room. Jio was talking with Bastian about the third exam.

This leaves Ayanami and Teito. Where were they?

Ayanami was sitting in his bed, beside him, Teito was laying with his head on Ayanami's lap. The older man was playing with the younger one hair. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He done that several time before Teito snapped at him.

"Just spill it, Ayanami...."

Ayanami closed his eyes, and then opened it. He stared at Teito's green eyes. Ayanami placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I will not revive my power or my body back, saiai," he placed his finger on Teito's lips, "I know you expected it. Anyway, I will not try to find another way to revive them. Your life is more important."

Teito nodded softly, and then he smiled. "Well then, now I know that I have to give yes as an answer to His second mission then."

Ayanami raised his eyebrows, "What mission?"

"A mission," he sat back, his eyes stared at the other man's eyes back, "To revive your power back."

* * *

**When the mission started, the tragedy shall begin…**

* * *

Hohburg Fort, 1900, The infamous Kitchen…(you know where)

Mikage ate his BBQ meat happily while Hakuren chewed his much healthy food called Green Salad right on his left. On Mikage's right, Frau shoved another 'self-proclaimed' healthy food named deep-fried tempura with extra mayonnaise on it. Castor sat beside Frau, smiling all the way but the others could see his twitching eyebrows and dark aura behind him. Castor was easting a delicious flower-sweets with chamomile tea. In front of Castor, Kuroyuri was shoving another plate of spaghetti with meat-mushroom-sauce into his mouth, Haruse just smiling behind his coffee mug and a piece of garlic bread while watching his beloved Kuroyuri ate. Everyone had no idea how could he do not throw up after seeing how Kuroyuri was eating, basically, Kuroyuri shoved everything into his mouth into bottomless stomach of his without chewing it. And Kuroyuri was a messy eater, really messy eater.

Beside Haruse, Hyuuga was trying to tease Konatsu by helping the poor man to eat and sometimes, Hyuuga licked his cheek or chin just to tease him up while saying 'you're way more delicious than this' all the way. This earned a glare from the chef, a bleeding head because of the said chef's lover threw a knife to his head, a lump on his head because of the chef-assistant whacked him with rolling-pin, a hurting shoulder because of the chef-assistant's crush gripped his shoulder way too hard, and a red cheek because of Konatsu slapped him hard.

Lance was sitting between Konatsu and Hakuren, enjoying the sight while drinking his hot cocoa, in front of him a blue-berry cream-cake reside beautifully alongside with ten delicious chocolate cookies (AN: I don't know if they can eat cakes or not…I made into 'ok', so…please bear with it).

Teito gave a finishing-touch to his strawberry-chocolate cake, behind him, Ayanami hugged him while kissing his head lovingly. Beside him, Labrador was preparing another chamomile and Himawari tea, beside him, Katsuragi was helping him with smiles on his face. If you look at his face with full concentration, you could see a tint of red blush on his cheek every time Lab talked with him, even thou he could feel someone gave him a piercing heated-glare behind his back.

Even thou they sat together in one place like this, no one from both Empire-soldiers and Church suspicious at them. This place was well hidden from everyone, and the Bishops and Teito-Hakuren's rooms were away from the others.

Teito was smiling when he heard Ayanami hummed a song that he used to sing back there, his smile turned into a warm chuckle. Ayanami stopped his humming and kissing, he raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…I forgot how I love your lullaby," said Teito without turned his attention from his cake, "And hearing you sing it-"

"Hummed it."

Teito rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, Humming it, make me remembering 'that' event."

"…," Ayanami titled his head a little, then his eyes widened slightly, "Oh…that one."

"Yes, that one."

"…Can you forget it?"

"Nope."

"Even if I beg of you?"

"I'm not listening."

"Even if I give you a…," he said before whispering at Teito's ear seductively so no one heard them, "Mind blowing present?"

Teito blushed, this made him ruined the frosting. "W-wha?! Ayanami! Look! You make me ruining MY precious strawberry chocolate cake!" he screamed at him.

Ayanami backed off a little. Every eyes in the room eyed both of them, curious about what happened. Ayanami bit his tongue; he mustn't talk back at him in this state. Teito, Eve, always had the worst fit if someone made him ruined his cake. Not even the Kami Himself could calm him down. No one, not even him, his own Husband. But nobody knew about it except him.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows when he saw Ayanami shivered a little. "Aya-tan? Something's wrong?"

Ayanami glared at the man for asking the obvious., then his eyes turned into Teito again. "…Saiai-"

"DON'T saiai me, you good for nothing husband of mine…," growled Teito dangerously, "You'll pay for this, you'll sleep on the couch for –beep- good damn weeks! And no more strawberry cakes for you! You wanna eat?! Made it your damn self!" Teito called his Bascule, "You have ten seconds to run…A-na-ta~" then Teito smiled warmly at him.

Ayanami gulped. Then he ran as fast as he could with Teito hot on his trail, leaving the others blinked dumbly at their ex-spots.

"Well, that was…" said Lab.

"Unusual…" then Katsuragi added a penny.

"And plain scary," said Hyuuga.

Konatsu nodded in agreement. "Agreed, this is the first time I see Ayanami-sama so…"

"Scared," Haruse deadpanned.

"Nervous," added Castor.

"And totally pussy-whipped by Teito like that," finished Frau.

Mikage and Kuroyuri chuckled together. Their eyes landed on them. Mikage grinned at Kuroyuri. "That was fun, ne Kuroyuri-sama?"

"Un! Just like what you said, Mikage-kun!" Kuroyuri jumped upside down. "Aya-tousama got pussy-whipped by Tei-kaasama!"

"For good," added Mikage.

"Yes! For good!" Kuroyuri grinned with Mikage then cackled evilly together.

Both of them knew that Teito would turned into the Devil himself if someone ruined his masterpiece. How did both of them know about this without Ayanami's, or the others, knowing? Easy, Mikage learn it in hard way (he still got the burn-mark from Teito punishment by the way), while Kuroyuri saw him tortured a random guy who were hitting on him while Teito tried to made a perfect score in the shooting practice in a week after Teito came in their (dull) life.

"Ookay…I don't want to know," said Lance instantly. The others nodded in agreement after they saw the evil glint and dark glee came from the two 'uke'. Except Lab, of course. He was sweat dropping all the way. Lance also sweat dropped, "I think…I'll finish my dinner in my room, g'night!" Lance ran away from the room with Frau and Castor along with the other Black Hawks on their tail.

"Meh, they're gone now, what should we do, Kuroyuri-sama?" asked Mikage.

Kuroyuri smiled at him, "Help okaasama to re-make the cake, of course!"

This made Mikage's eyes glinted happily. "Okay!"

Labrador and Hakuren just sat there while supervise the two 'children' from doing another mess.

* * *

Ayanami closed his bedroom door and then locked it. He was breathing hard. Teito was scary like that till it's not even funny. Unknown to him, someone was already in his room. Ayanami realized it too late. He was cornered by that person. This person pulled his head down. Ayanami could feel warm lips on his own. "Whuh-?" before he could speak, the person who kissed him pulled him again and gave Ayanami a French-kiss. If the light turned on, you'll see him blushed madly. Ayanami could feel that the other person smirked between their kisses. After this mysterious person finished kissing him, he licked his ears then whispered something at him, "Now…it's time for your punishment."

Once he heard the person's voice, Ayanami smirked and his eyes glinted with pervert ness. He, surely, would enjoy this kind of punishment, indeed. "Of course…Teito-kun…" answered Ayanami huskily, teasing the shorter one.

Teito licked Ayanami's neck before gave the man a hickey. "Love me?"

Ayanami's smirked grew bigger. "As you wish, my…Lady."

(AN: so sorry, I couldn't write more than kiss for a while…err, I always blushing madly while laughing my ass off when I write M-rated scenes…beside…this one is too…OOC for both of, so I cut the scenes. So sorry.)

* * *

0500, next dusk, Hohburg Fort, Assembly Hall…

Jio and Bastian were standing next to Miroku and Ayanami. They were ready to start the last exam in two hours, now was time for their briefing.

"Listen, Congratulation to those who managed to pass the first and second exam! Now all of you'll face the last exam. This exam is a special one, today, the Barsburg Empire agreed to help us held the exam! The Barsburg Empire Soldiers under Chief of Staff General Ayanami will be your support teams, they will not help you to terminate your target, but they'll take you out from the 'war-zone' if everything getting out of hand for you to handle. A team will get six soldiers for support, why? Because their zhyphon are MOSTLY dark-based one, or different from all of us, Bishops and Priests/Priestess, they'll need more power to terminate the target to help you get out from there if your exam turned bad. A team consist of two up to four persons only! You may work by yourself if you think you can handle it. But BEWARE! If you're alone, then you have no partner to terminate your target, that's mean it will be much difficult." Jio said loud and clear, his eyes scanned everyone in the room. Even thou he couldn't find Teito, he knew that the teen would joining them soon or later after Ayaname see he's ready. Jio knew well what were they doing, by the way.

Bastian smiled at them, "Remember this, everyone, if you can't terminate at least eighty percent of your targets, then consider it that you have to repeat the exam next year." Bastian grinned at them, this somewhat made them felt uneasy. "You have time until 1200, that's mean five hours to finish the exam. EACH person have to terminate 100 targets," he could hear a lot of groans and complains from those 'kids', "No complaining, when you're become a Bishop, there's time when you have to defeat more than 500 darkness-creature in 2 hours~" said Bastian in a glee, the other Bishop cackled evilly too.

Its not a secret anymore that behind those holiness and saint, the Bishops and their Arch Bishop did have sadistic side. At least, every soldiers of Barsburg Empire in Hohburg Fort knew it.

"You have one hour and half to prepare everything, now…Move out!" said Lance. Every Bishop-candidates ran (in panic) to their room to prepare everything. Lance glanced at Hakuren, he walked toward him. "So, where's the Lady?"

"Partner? Oh, you can ask his husband," answered Hakuren glanced at Ayanami who right now talking to Miroku and Jio. "By the way, Bishop Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Who'll be our support?"

"That would be US, Hakuren-kun~!" answered someone behind him.

Hakuren turned his head, he found Hyuga waved his havd happily, beside him Konatsu grinned at Hakuren. "You again?"

"Whaa???! You don't want me to support you?" asked Hyuuga.

Hakuren scowled, "Whatever." His eyes landed on Konatsu, "Konatsu-san, about the other supports, are they Kuroyuri-san, Haruse-san, and Katsuragi-san?"

"Un! You're right, however, we adding one more person." Konatsu grinned at Hakuren.

"And that would be?"

"Mikage-kun, Of course!"

Heard Konatsu said that, Hakuren chocked. Lance laughed softly. "I bet it's your 'king's' order, hm?"

"Yeah, Ayanami-sama wouldn't let Ouhime-sama out from his eyes," answered Konatsu, chuckled.

"Figures, typical Verloren…" said Lance softly so no one heard him except them.

"Aa, Aya-tan was furious you know. Something must be happening yesterday right before our departure…it's like Aya-tan ready to kill someone, and he become cuddly to Ouhime-sama, you saw him yesterday, right?" asked Hyuuga, all of them nodded, "Right, he cuddled Ouhime-sama, ignoring our presence, as if he didn't want to let him go and doing something reckless…"

"But knowing Teito, he'll do it anyway." Hakuren nodded in his own statement, the others agreed with him.

"We just can hope that he won't do it," said Lance. "I don't want to see Ayanami's rage, you know?"

"Not only you, Bishop Lance, not only you…" said Hyuuga.

* * *

0700, arrival time…Raggs Kingdom Palace, Snow Garden.

The Fort landed successfully, all of them got out from the Fort, the test already begun. The last team who got out from the Fort was Teito and Hakuren, behind him; their six soldiers support team stand pridely. Ayanami was standing beside Teito. Once he sure that no one saw them except those who knew, he bend down and kiss Teito's lips. "Go now, and don't you dare DO it, I already let it go, you have to…understand?"

Teito smiled sadly at him, but did not answered him. "Let's go, Hakuren.

"Teito, promise me!" said Ayanami desperately.

Teito just ignored him, Hakuren walked behind him uneasily. The others too, all of them thought the same thing, something must be happening between them.

Ayanami ran to Teito and pulled him, he grabbed his wife's shoulder and his face so he could see Teito's. "Look at me, Teito…, damn it, look at me!"

Teito looked at Ayanami.

"Promise me, you will not revive it, promise me, Teito…"

Teito opened his mouth to say something, but he smiled instead.

"No, if you-"

"I can't promise you anything, Ayanami…" said Teito softly, "Because, this is one of my mission that God gave to me…."

"Goddamn it! But you can abandon it! You can choose not to take it!"

"I know! But you have to trust me to regain your goddamn power, Ayanami!" yelled Teito as loud as Ayanami's. Now the others knew what happened between them. "Damn it, I have my old power now! and I have to revive your power! I don't want to this world fall to his hand! And you know what I am talking about!"

Ayanami gritted, "I know…but the sacrifice-!"

"I won't leave you."

"…"

"I won't leave you…I promise, I'll be back…really, I promise…" Teito smiled sadly at him.

Ayanami closed his eyes in defeat, he sighed deeply, "Fine. I take your word."

Teito smiled at him, once Ayanami lease his hold, Teito gave the man a small kiss on his forehead. "Believe in me, everything is gonna be alright."

Ayanami just nodded. He stand up and gave a path for his wife and group. He didn't look at them after that. The group gone from their sight. The Bishops pats him on the back.

"You know what, Ayanami?" said Frau, "Believe in him, he'll comeback save. He give you his word…"

Ayanami just nodded, "I know, Zehel."

Castor smiled at them, "Frau is worrying about Mikage too, you know?"

"Wh-! No! that's-! Aw, damn it, CASTOR!" Frau screamed at him. Castor ran from Frau.

"Ayanami, let's have some tea with Jio-sama, Bastian-sama and Miroku-sama, shall we? Lance will joining us soon after this, just ignore those two right now," asked Labrador, he smiled brightly at the General.

Ayanami nodded. He came back to his cold self.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes of silence walking between them. All of eyes glanced at each other and always ended on Teito's direction. He was silent for a long time now. They could heard Teito sighed. "What?" asked Teito suddenly.

"N-nothing," answered Hakuren for them.

Mikage was silent all the way up. His eyes scanned the land. "Hey, Teito."

"Yeah, what is it, Mikage?"

"Catch!" Mikage threw something to him.

Teito catch it, a small warm-fluffy thing was on his hand. Teito raised his eyebrow, then took a peek. On his hand, there was the cutest creature that he ever see. "Burupya?"

"K-Kawai…" said Teito softly.

"Hey, isn't that a dragon pup?" asked Katsuragi to Mikage.

Mikage nodded, "Yes, I got it from my uncle one two month ago, I snuggled him up. That's why no one notice about him."

Katsuragi nodded. "I don't think its wise to take him here," said Katsuragi.

"Why's that?" asked Konatsu to him.

"I heard that this dragon race are living around here, they known as the Protector of Raggs Kingdom, you know?"

"Hee? Is that so? Teito-kun, do you know anything about it?" asked Konatsu again.

Teito smiled warmly at the little dragon, he nodded. "Yes, once of them, Sola as I named her, was one of my favorite. She sometimes took me fly."

They smiled at him, Teito's smile somewhat brighten their day.

Mikage grinned at him, "So, Teito, I give him to you, you name it."

"Mikage."

"Yes?"

"No, not you, but this little guy name will be Mikage," said Teito, smiled at the little dragon, "_My _Mikage, Mika…."

Mikage didn't know why he was blushing madly, he knew that it was the little guy, not him. "Uh…okay?"

Teito grinned, "Thanks-"

"Stop chatting, Teito, our targets are here…." Hakuren unsheathed his Bascule. "Dang, how many are they?"

Kuroyuri grinned at Hakuren, "Around fourty~!" he cackled in glee.

"…Well, that's much," deadpanned Hakuren.

Teito blinked, "Right, do you want to destroy them first of me?"

"I think I'll go for it now, you can do it later. Your Bascule plus your zhyphon power are one heck of a Light, you know?" answered Hakuren while he called out his own power and started to shoot the target-enemies, Wild Kors. "Sorry for destroying them, by the way," said the Blonde teen to the Warsfeils.

"No problem," answered Haruse, "Ayanami-sama have a lot of them anyway, and we choose Wars than Kors anyway."

Hakuren grinned at him along with Kuroyuri and stared cackled gleefully. Exactly like Kuroyuri's. Somehow it's scaring them out.

"Burupya~!" Mika (AN: nick name for Mikage-dragon) cheered on Hakuren from Teito's head. Teito smiled at him. _"How many hours I got, Mikhail?"_

"**Enough to finish the exam and to 'the place' if you kill 100 in one shoot, my Lord."**

"_And that would be?"_

"…**.around seven hours and half from now."**

Teito nodded softly. His face set into serious one. He wouldn't screw this up. However, what he afraid of was if something happened to his companions. The tragedies that he afraid of, the future that the Fate and Destiny showed him in his dream long time ago. He didn't like it at all. He could only wish that it will not happening. A man could only hope.

Hyuuga saw his silence, he stand beside Teito. "Ne, Ouhime-sama…"

"…hm?"

"About what you said months ago…" Hyuuga took out a lollipop and shove it into his mouth, "About this _**"I mean, if somehow something happen to me or he don't remember about it in the mean time, then…I can leave with ease,"**_ statement of yours…it will happen today, right?" asked the man softly so only Teito who could heard him.

Teito shocked. "As sharp as ever…" Teito sighed while petting Mika's head, "Yes it is."

Hyuuga chewed his lollipop. "I…no I mean, We'll make sure that nothing will happen to you. I don't need enraged Ayanami and/or Angsty Ayanami on my plate…"

Teito chuckled darkly, "Yeah, I understand. Just don't get yourself killed…" said Teito softly.

Hyuuga smirked, "Yes…of course, if we died, we couldn't protect you."

"Right."

Another twenty minutes has been passed, Hakuren already defeat those forty Kors away. His breath was heavy. "Damn it, I never know that to purify those thing need a lot of energies. "

"That's because of you used too many on your attack, Hakuren…" answered Teito. "You use one percent of your power on each attack, that means you already use your forty percent of your power."

"Huh?"

"With your power and strength right now, you can defeat him using zero point two percent of your attack power to purify them. Didn't you know that?"

"…Damn, and you never told me in the first place."

"Your fault, you never ask me," said Teito, he licked his lips. _"I have a bad feeling…should we get in?"_

"**We have to…or the enemy will smell your presence, Master."**

Teito took a deep breath, "Let's go to the Palace, it's pointless to walk in the Garden like this, beside it's freezing cold here."

All of them nodded in agreement. But before they came to the Palace's main door, another Kors came. Now it's around sixty. "The heck? I'm still tred!" whined Hakuren.

Mikage whacked his head, "Just finish your damn portion, ototou."

"Itte…."

Teito and the others chuckled at the twins behaviour. Hakuren started purify the Kors, now he used the right amount of power in his attack. Teito smiled, satisfied that the blonde took his advice.

"Good, now…shall we get in?"

They were nodding.

Once they get in, they could saw a wide rood with white floor, white wall, and white crystal lamp. The stairs were grand, but the red carpet was tattered. The delicates painting of the Kings, Queens, and the Princes and Princess of the Kingdom were still intact, just a little bit burned on the lower part. They could see one big painting that they knew so well. Three year old Teito with Mikhail wings on his back, smiled at the painter, beside him, Vartag, or Fia Kreuz held him close, smiled with him.

Teito smiled when he saw this.

"Well, I don't know that you're THIS cute when you're a kid, Ouhime-sama," teased Hyuuga.

Teito chuckled at him, "Shut up."

"Whoa, Tei-kaasama was so CUTE!! And now he turned into BEAUTIFUL one! Kuroyuri is so LUCKY~!!" said Kuroyuri happily, "Aren't I, Haruse?"

Haruse smiled at him then nodded in agreement, "Of course, Kuroyuri-sama."

Konatsu and Mikage nodded in agreement, this leave Hakuren stared at the picture.

"What is it, Hakuren?" asked Teito.

"…Isn't that mean…the Emperor is searching for you?"

"Yes, but nobody know my existence thought. Only you people who knew it." Teito walked to the stairs and go to the second floor, "Come on."

They followed him. "But, what if they know?"

"I'll think about it later, I have an exam right now, Hakuren."

Hakuren nodded at let it go. Teito took the right door, a door with dragon decorative on it. Once he open it, they could see a white-flower sea.

"Welcome, to Blanche Flower Garden, sacred place of the Dragons race of Raggs Kingdom." Teito grinned at him, Mika shouted a happy 'burupya' sound.

It was stunning. There's no other words for it.

As fast as Teito turned his head to the garden in front of him, Teito called his Bascule and started to call his zhyphon. "Angel light," he murmured softly, then a bright light shone from his Bascule, blinded them. When it dimmed, they could see more than 100 Kors disappeared.

Hyuuga whistled.

"Holly shit," deadpanned Konatsu.

Katsuragi's jaw dropped.

"That was…" said Mikage.

"Awesome," finished Hakuren.

Kuroyuri cackled with glee.

Haruse was cowering, too scared.

"That will do, now I finished mine. Shall we?" said Teito easily, he walked passing the Garden to the door with black jewel on it. The gate was so big, on it's side, there were decorative of white wings. Once he open it, he could find a stairs to a jail. He walked leaving the others, since no one could see it. What they saw once they get in the room was an empty space.

"Uh…Teito?" called Mikage, he saw Teito stopped abruptly once they got in. "Mika-"

Hyuuga stopped him, "Don't tough him…"

"Eh?"

"He's in trance mode, it's dangerous for him if you disturb his concentration, Mikage," said Kuroyuri seriously.

"Something must be happening to him…" added Haruse.

Kuroyuri nodded, "I have a bad feeling about this…."

"! KUROYURI!" yelled Katsuragi when he saw dark power which was darker than theirs almost slice the chibi's head, fortunately Haruse pulled him in time. "What the hell was that?!"

"Look!" Konatsu pointed at Teito, the dark power turned into wings, dragon-like wings. Then it resided on Teito's back. However, the wings weren't stop at that, it seem like trying to consume Teito's light.

"Tei-Kaasama!" yelled Kuroyuri, when he try to reached at him, Haruse stopped him by pulled him on the waist. "Let me go, Haruse! Kaasama, they'll take Kaasama!"

"Kuroyuri-sama, stop struggling…" said Haruse softly.

"But-"

"Better listen to him, chibi-chan," said someone above them. They could see a person who was matching with this Lucifer person that Ayanami and Teito described. "Right now, the other chibi is in the middle of war between my Darken that possessed yur Verloren's power and body with his Light. I hope he lost the war thou…" he grinned evilly, "And I shall devour his soul afterwards.

Mikage and Hakuren growled at him, Hyuuga stand before him. "What do you mean?"

"He's the Master of Eyes of Mikhail, that's mean, he have much power than all of you, if I ate his soul, my power will be arise, and then, I can defeat Eve and make her mine…."

'_I see…so he doesn't know Teito's real past,'_ thought Hyuuga. "I'm so sorry, but I can not allow that, sir, someone from our higher ups specially have us to protect him no matter what, you know?"

Lucifer smirked, "As if I care, I'll kill all of you if I have to."

"Heh, you can try~" said Hyuuga, his sword already oh his hand, ready to strike.

But, before Hyuuga could do the first strike, Lucifer already in front of him, "Too slow…"

"?!"

CLANK!

Right in front of him, Teito stopped Lucifer's deadly attack with his Bascule and the power of Eyes of Mikhail. "I won't let you touch them…Lucifer." Teito's chin was covered with the Darken, but soon, its gone, the Light from Teito's power was too strong for them to handle, Eyes of Mikhail awaken to it's full power.

Once Lucifer saw Teito's Bascule, his eyes widened in shock. "Eve?"

"No, I'm Teito Klein right now, Lucifer…" said Teito, smirked at him, "Angels Prayer," he murmured slightly, Lucifer screamed in pain once he heard the sounds of Angels Prayer. "I know that attack always effective used against you….."

Lucifer growled, once the pain in his head gone, he shoot a dark laser towards Teito.

"Barrier of Light!" Teito used Mikhail's Barrier to protect them. He took of the Eye of Mikhail. "Mikhail, keep the Barrier of Light on, I'll handle it by my self."

"**Are you sure, My Mater?"**

"Yes." Teito got out from the barrier.

"No! Teito!" called all of them.

He ignored them. "Shall we finish it, Lucifer?"

Lucifer grinned at him, "This is fun, I never know that you're not only the bearer of Eyes of Mikhail, but also the Reincarnation of Eve-himesama too! I thought this Ouka girl was you."

Teito gritted his teeth. "Holly Light," murmured Teito. His Bascule was surrounded by golden light. He ran toward Lucifer, ready to smash him.

"Black Aura," said Lucifer, grinned maliciously. His weapon now surrounded with darkness.

Both of them attacked each other mercilessly. No one planned to back of, Lucifer, being the evil one here, used a dirty way. Unknown to them, he already called one of his few Fallen Angels to help him, The fallen Angel took out its sword and ready to strike Teito's heart. Realizing it too late, Teito eyes widened.

"NO! TEITO!!!!!!"

ZRAT!

Sound of Flesh stabbed by the sword could be heard all over the place. Teito's eyes widened when he saw it. Behind him, Lucifer smirked evilly before he brought his own weapon to attack him.

Another sound of flesh stabbed by the sword could be heard again. Now, not only Teito's but also Haruse's and the rest of the guys eyes too.

(AN: try to listening Byakuya ~true light~ from DN Angel OST while listening to it)

"Mi…Mikage…? Ku-Kuroyuri…kun?" Teito was shell-shocked.

Lucifer grinned at him. Haruse took out his sword and destroyed the Fallen Angel in his rage. "I think…this is enough for today…we shall meet again, Teito."

Haruse took Kuroyuri, "Kuroyuri-sama, Kuroyuri-sama!"

Kuroyuri, being the one who protect Teito in the first attack by the Fallen Angel, his wound wasn't that deep or life-threatening as Mikage's. "I'm okay…it's…just my hand…" said Kuroyuri, smiled at him, "B-but…Mika-Mikage's…"

Teito's eyes landed on his best friend. "M-Mikage?"

"Burupya…?" said Mika, he was calling for Mikage too.

Mikage grinned at him, "H-hey…a-are you…o-okay?"

Teito nodded, "S-stop talking, Mikage, we…I'll-"

Mikage touched his cheek, he smiled at him. He shook his head weakly. "Teito…I…" he whispered something to Teito, before his hand falling to the floor, leaving a sobbing Teito screamed for him to come back.

"No, Mikage…MIKAGE! MIKAGE!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**The Sacrifice had been made, the cruelty of the fate had been shown, the tears of the Destiny had been sheet…**

**Pain, tragedies behind the past…in the end, they couldn't protect it…or can they? **

* * *

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

AN: the vote that I'll put in here will be the life of Mikage's

Should he be died or not. The past vote are :

**Mikage died : 2  
**

**Mikage Alive: 7**

(and yes, I was crying when I wrote this chapter -.-)

by the way, Mikage's life is in your hand....**bows**


	8. Kapitel 08

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! 

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Black Hawks guys, Bishops (new and old ones), Arch-Bishop and his Assistant, Emperor of Barsbug Empire, OC (maybe)/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona, HINT OF: Castor-Hakuren, Katsurag-Labrador, Frau-Mikage, and/or Castor-Labrador, Lance-Hakuren.

Rating: T / pg-13

VOTE WIN! MIKAGE ALIVE!!

AN: eh? Nothing to write, just apologies that I couldn't updated like I usually does…been…spacing out lately, and…uh…got some trouble with my relationship (to anyone who have my fb, you should have know what happen -.- and I'm feeling down till now.)

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel**** 08:**

**Verloren: ****Vacation and Awaiting, a Wish has granted?**

_kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida_

_koboreochiru iki yuku kagiri_

_sora o aogu akai hitomi_

_mitsuketa asu e no michi_

_arukidasu_

_itsuka chikatta kotoba ga_

_azayaka ni yomigaeru_

_tadori fure yuku kioku wa_

_ibara no michi no shirushi_

_**=//=**_

_This flowing hymn, this warm tear_

_spill and try to live as much as they can._

_These Scarlet Eyes look at the sky,_

_and I walk the road leading to the future_

_they found._

_The words we once vowed vividly resurrect,_

_the memories it finally touched upon, are the proof of the Thorny Path we took._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

Mikage ran his left hand on his head, ruffling his hair uneasily. His other hand was full with papers, works-sheets to be exact. His eyes scanned the room and then stopped to the person who sat in the middle of the room, signed the damn-documents furiously, hoping it would be end soon enough. Mikage was afraid. He surely was going to get a death-glare if he gave this stack of paper-works to him right now. _'What should I do? Damn it, I don't want to be killed after he sacrificed himself for me…'_ He grimaced when his superior-officer glanced at him with his infamous death-glare. "Uh…yeah, uhm, sir-"

The person was scowled before put off his glasses, he massaged his temple. It was a long day for him. And saw this teen's face was the last thing he wished for. "Just put it on that corner."

"Uh…yes, Sir, General Ayanami-sama, sir!" answered Mikage nervously.

"Once you done, go to the kitchen, bring me my coffee in ten minutes, then get out from my sight for the rest of the day, got it, Soldier?" his voice was as cold as an ice. This made Mikage shivered.

"Y-yes, SIR!" he saluted with one hand before put the papers quickly.

Ayanami sighed, he knew that its wrong for him to treat the blonde like this, but every time he saw Mikage, he always remember what happened four years ago. _'Teito…what should I do? Saiai…'_ his tears were rolling down slowly, before he managed to sobbing like a baby, he took a deep breath. He back to his cold exterior. And start to do his work again.

It wasn't new to the Black Hawks main team (which were consist of Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Haruse plus Mikage, the new additional of the team) to see Ayanami broke down like that. Since that uneventful day, they and the rest of the soldiers that work under Ayanami, were working to death by their superior officer. They had no vacation at all. The other soldiers ever begged to them to let them to get out from the military because of this. But once they saw Ayanami spaced out and became more melancholy and maybe colder than before, made them think twice. When they hit some revelations that their superior-officer was in wreck state, they agreed to ease some his pain by work with him to keep Ayanami's mind busy and far from self-blaming about what happened in four years ago.

The main team of the Fort didn't complain thou.

However, there were other persons who still blamed themselves about it beside Ayanami, and that persons were Mikage and Kuroyuri, especially Mikage.

**FLASHBACK**

Teito's eyes landed on his best friend. "M-Mikage?"

"Burupya…?" said Mika, he was calling for Mikage too.

Mikage grinned at him, "H-hey…a-are you…o-okay?"

Teito nodded, "S-stop talking, Mikage, we…I'll-"

Mikage touched his cheek, he smiled at him. He shook his head weakly. "Teito…I…" he whispered something to Teito, before his hand falling to the floor, leaving a sobbing Teito screamed for him to come back.

"No, Mikage…MIKAGE! MIKAGE!!!!!!!!!"

Teito was crying, hard. All of them watched Teito shook the boy desperately. He was sobbing while shouting his best-friend name. "TEITO!" yelled someone from the door. All of them turned their head to the person except Teito and Mikage for obvious reason.

"Ayanami-ssama…" said Kuroyuri softly.

Ayanami ran to Teito and touched the younger one's back. His eyes reflected his worry, not only to Teito, but also to Mikage and Kuroyuri's state. "Teito…?"

Teito's vision blurred by the tears, "A-aya-Ayanami…I-He-"

Aynamai hugged the boy; he petted his head softly, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help Teito to ease his pain other than this. He was in pain too, because slowly, Kuroyuri's soul that in him was absorbed into it's original body, Kuroyuri, to replace his destroyed soul because of the poison that reside in the Fallen Angel weapon. It could kill the kid if he didn't have life-support from Ayanami like before.

All in all, both of them got serious injuries, one of them was died already, soon, if it's not cured immediately, Kuroyuri soon would joining Mikage. "…I know…." His eyes darted toward Kuroyuri who now tried to hold his pain.

"I-I-because of me…they…I." _they wouldn't survive…my fault…all were my faults…._ His hands clenched on his head tightly, tried to make the pain away.

Teito broke down, again. When Mikage's body started to glow brightly, followed with Kuroyuri, Teito was panicking. Ayanami gritted his teeth. "Shit…" for the first time in their life, they heard Ayanami cursed out loud. Ayanami knew what'll his wife going to do, and he wasn't happy at all.

"I-I'm sorry…Ayanami…I…I have to…do it…," said Teito slowly between his sobs.

"What-what are you going to do, Teito?" asked Ayanami., "You don't mean **that, **right? You can't use **that**! I won't allow it!" he held the younger one shoulder tightly, in panic. "You'll kill your self like that!"

"I have to do it…sorry…," Teito let Ayanami go, he took shaky breath before pull out his Bascule and called his Eyes of Mikhail back. He turned to Kuroyuri, "Kuroyuri-kun, are you still with us?"

Kuroyuri blinked slowly before nodded weakly. He smiled at him, "Hai….kaasama…"

Teito smiled, to their shock, Teito kissed the shorter one forehead. Haruse was afraid that this would make Kuroyuri condition turned into worse, however, nothing happened. Haruse eyes stared at Teito. What was happening? Why Teito's power didn't affect the young man at all?

"Listen and listen well, Kuroyuri-kun, I'm happy that you see me as your mother, Kuroyuri-kun, but you're not my real son, at least not yet. I have proposal for you…to save your life, this will make you into my blood…no, I mean soul-related son…but there's a catch…you'll have no complete control over wars anymore…because your soul…half of your soul that destroyed by the Fallen Angel, will be changed into Light one, my soul…," said Teito softly, "You'll be part of me, just like Ayanami. You can touch me whenever you like yet you can still touch Haruse and the rest of them…but your control over wars will be greatly reduced…is that…"

"…Okay…" answered Kuroyuri weakly. "As…as long as I can see…you…and…the others…it's okay…."

Teito smiled. His attention turned to Ayanami, "Anata…"

Ayanami opened his mouth as if going to say something, but Teito's finger beat him.

"Shh…I'm sorry that I can't be by your side, even thou we've been together after years of waiting, I'm so sorry, and don't blame Mikage for this…okay? Promise me?" Teito smiled at him, Ayanami bit his lips. "I consider him as my family, Anata…he's just like Kuroyuri-kun in my eyes…please? Protect him…okay?"

Ayanami couldn't do anything but nodded at him. He could deny his wife no more. At least, this is the last thing he could do for his beloved.

Teito smiled, his attention was back to Kuroyuri, and he touched his heart where the soul of his was residing. They could see a glowing-white-silvery-crystal came out from it. His crystal divided into two pieces. When the half gone back to Teito, the other half was going to Kuroyuri's, and when its done, Teito put his hand on Kuroyuri's chest. "Rebirth Purification…Activate." With that, Kuroyuri was shining brightly, the wound healed rapidly by the light. "Now…you can use Light-zhyphon too, Kuroyuri-kun, son of mine…"

This made Kuroyuri smiled. Haruse hugged the boy tightly.

Teito turned to Mikage, right now, his body almost disappeared. Teito closed his eyes. He smiled at them. "Hyuuga…do you understand now about 'that' statement of mine?"

Hyuuga nodded solemnly. "I know…I'll….We'll do as you say…"

Teito nodded then smiled at them again. "Ayanami, I love you, please support him, you know what to do…" With that, Teito raised his Bascule, soon, a bright light shone from it, the light moved to almost-invincible-body of Mikage. Once the light settled on its new body, they could see Mikage's hand moved slightly before he opened his eyes groggily. Teito smiled at him, which was the last thing that Mikage saw before he lost his consciousness. Teito eyes landed on Ayanami who bit his lips, tried to calm his sobs. Teito hand, which was almost invincible, touched the man cheek. Ayanami's eyes now on his. "Protect them, I love you, and I'm sorry…"

With that, the Eyes of Mikhail floated away from Teito's, his body disappeared, leaving some white wings. And Ayanami screamed his wife name.

**END FLASHBACK**

Every time Mikage remembered about it, his tears would fall down. If it was Kuroyuri, his face would turn from happy-go-lucky to shut-up-or-I'll\-kick-you-in-the-arse mode, and no one dare to talk to him for the rest of the week (well, maybe except Mikage and Haruse, that's it). Kuroyuri was an oni when he turned in this mode.

Back to the present, two months later, where right now Ayanami and the others were preparing for the next meeting with the Emperor regardless the matter of Eyes of Mikhail and the Destined one. And today was hectic for sure. Ayanami turned into Verloren Himself just to make Hyuuga did his share. Konatsu almost piss himself when he saw Ayanami enraged by the said man accidentally. Thanks to Katsuragi who closed his eyes immediately to stop the metal image. Konatsu still had to be taken to the infirmary thou.

Haruse who was as stoic as ever (not including when Kuroyuri around), just stared at those two beating each other, read: Ayanami kick Hyuuga's ass mercilessly. They stopped when they heard Haruse chuckled while said something about 'funny clowns' or something like that. That didn't keep Ayanami from smacking his head with 600 pages paperwork because of that.

What about Kuroyuri? Eh? What about him? Nothing, he did what he usually done, like always. Brighten the day with his light and happy-go-lucky attitude, as long as you didn't piss him off…. Anyway, right now, he was sitting right beside Mikage, who happen in desperate attempt to sign the rest of the paperwork for the Devil, while stamping the already signed paperwork. Kuroyuri called Ayanami with 'Dad' or 'tousama' by the way, as well as Mikage…sometimes. Ayanami face-palmed in his head once he heard them called him that.

Back to the Barsburg Empire Palace, 4th room, where the higher ups of Hohburg Fort tried to finish their reports…

Ayanami sighed desperately, he had to finish it immediately, or he'll be in trouble. His head was in the line, and he'd appreciate it if his head intact, thank you very much, and Hyuuga didn't help it at all. In fact, his right-hand man made it look worse than before, a lot worse. The dark-haired male was spoiling his hot-chocolate over the reports so Ayanami had to re-done it. Ayanami almost turned the man into Bloody-Baron from Harry Potter Book. Key word: Almost. "Damn it, Hyuuga, if you loves your head, re-write the reports again in one hour, and it have to be exactly like the previous report! I don't have time to re-edit it again!" yelled the frustrated man while massaged his temple, he could feel his headache coming up, "And Haruse, stop laughing, help Katsuragi with his paperwork!"

"Y-Yes sir!" shouted the two men together before ran to their respectively duties.

All in all, today had been hectic, for both the higher ups and their soldiers in Hohburg Fort.

After several hours of panics, bloods, sweats, and tears, the meeting almost begun. Ayanami cleaned his uniform from imaginary dusts, he put his cold mask again, and face frowned deeply, eyes as sharp as his sword, and Killing Intent in top notch that might make the great Lucifer himself shuddered in fear. This made his subordinates shivered and made distance between them.

His gloved hand opened the giant door in front of him. when he came in, everyone that had lesser rankings than him (and his subordinates) saluted at the man, when he met whit his superiors, Ayanami saluted at them. After all of them seated, the Emperor of Barsburg Empire came.

His Majestic appearance always made his Soldiers awed. Except Miroku and Ayanami, of course. They got their own majestic auras that could match the most powerful man in Barsburg Empire.

After the Emperor sat down, he stared at his Soldiers with an amused gaze. All of them except two of his best teams (Miroku's and Ayanami's) were flinched uncomfortably on their seat. _'Hm…interesting, so I guess the other divisions didn't go well for the past four years except Miroku's and young Ayanami's here…wonder if he found the Candidate of Eyes of Mikhail yet,'_ thought the man before open his mouth to greet them. "Good Morning everyone, the meeting is officially open. Let's begin."

* * *

Seventh District (or known as Everlasting Spring), Church main Hall, two weeks after the Meeting in Barsburg Empire.

Frau yawned; he was too tired to deal with this. He scowled when he saw Hakuren grinned at him confidently while waved eagerly at him. As if he didn't know what the brat planned, he knew perfectly what he want to do, and he don't like it at all. Castor who walked beside him chuckled after saw Hakuren came, he grinned at his ex-apprentice. Hakuren now was a full-fledge Bishop under Castor apprenticeship. Castor waved back to him for Frau.

"Hakuren-kun," greeted the bishie.

"Castor-san," Hakuren answered the man, he smiled warmly at the man, you could see slight blush on his cheeks. "Bishop Frau," Hakuren greeted the blonde, grinned wickedly at him, he already formed a plan for him. And he knew that Frau knew that he knew he knew (AN: is this statement make sense to you? XD. Idea came from Prophetic Resolution – Harry Potter Fanfiction) But Hakuren won't let the adult one ran away from it, beside this for Frau's own good and certain Blonde teen. Hakuren grinned at his thought.

Frau scowled again, "What do you want?"

Castor whacked his head, "Be polite, Frau." Castor cast a sweet smile at Hakuren that made the young one blushed again.

Frau muttered something about 'damn tease, flirting with children' or something like that.

"What can us (I) help you?" asked Castor, totally ignoring the other blond random mumbles.

Hakuren grinned at him, "The Black Hawks special team are here, you know, Ayanami and the others? Labrador-san is already there."

Castor raised his eyebrows, Frau bit his tongue. "Eh?" ask both of them dumbly.

Hakuren grinned. _'This is going to be fun year…just hope that it won't be ruined by unfortunate event like four years ago…'_

* * *

Katsuragi's face lit up, he smiled more when this guy around, as well as Labrador. Both of them are perfect match (in the other eyes) but somehow, Labrador and Katsuragi always acted like a clueless children. They had same sense of humor, they had the same smile, and they were devils when they're angered, yet they're angels in everybody who ever met them. They're gentle, kind, warm, and mature…yet they're ruthless and merciless. What a perfect match. At least that was what they think.

Labrador showed them their room, all of them got their previous room except Mikage, since Hakuren wanted him to stay with his twin, Mikage didn't complain thou. He smiled at Kuroyuri when he asked him whether its okay for him to stay with Haruse. Labrador gave the boy the green light. Ayanami grunted at them and gave Haruse an evil glare, a red light obviously.

Haruse told Kuroyuri that it's better for them to stay separately for the next months.

Kuroyuri pouted while grumbled about something that closed to 'Daddy is being a meanie'. He took his things to the room thou, and of course, he slammed the door right in front of Ayanami and Haruse's face. Left a shocked Ayanami and dejected Haruse behind.

Labrador and Katsuragi were chuckling. Both of them glared at the pair.

"By the way, Katsuragi-san, I don't want to be nosy, but I can't help that I'm curious as well…Why are you here?" asked Labrador suddenly. His soft eyes glanced at them.

Katsuragi laughed softly, "Ah…it's Ayanami-sama request. You do realize that our troops have been working non-stop without vacation for years, and Ayanami-sama push them to their limit for the last four years…so Ayanami-sama think that it's time for them to take one year off."

"One year?!" asked Labrador, surprised by the fact that they're taking one-year vacation, and even the Emperor gave them his permission!

Hyuuga nodded, "Yes, I know, it's weird, but after some confrontations, negotiations, stating the pros and cons, as well as our need, the Emperor agreed that we're also 'human' and need some 'break'. Beside, what's the better present than give you're most loyal and strongest troops a vacation that they deserve?"

"But isn't that too long?"

Hyuuga shrugged, Konatsu answered it for his 'master', "Yes, it's long, actually, we got 8 months vacation. The other four months, we'll use it to explore the land not too far from ex-Raggs Kingdom."

Labrador frowned, what for? Deployed number one troop like them to explore an unknown land like that, wasn't that too risky? "I don't see why you have to do that."

"It's His Majesty wish, we have no words in this," said Ayanami suddenly. "However, I have my suspicion, but I'm not one hundred percent sure, since our main source of information…Teito Klein….had been…." His words were hanging there. They were fidgeting uncomfortably. Ayanami sighed, "He was…gone for time the being (at least until God released him), I can't approved it yet. But I have my suspicion that one great battle between three powers will be happening sooner or later."

Mikage blinked at him, "Ano…Ayanami-tousama," Mikage flinched slightly when Ayanami glared at him about the suffix, "Err….right, I mean, how can you be so sure about the battle?"

Ayanami just smirked at them before walked past them. "I know my way, all of you may enjoy your time," he said without took the second glance at them. He was smirking all the way, he knew about it, but not THAT sure. His spy networks did a good job this far to help him with the matter, as well as certain deities that adored their…'Sister' very much. They made a deal, but those deities couldn't give him more that clues. He's okay with it thou.

Ayanami's eyes landed on a white butterfly which was fluttering its wings eagerly. _'Snow Butterfly…'_ thought Ayanami, _'how can it fly up to seventh district? Since they only can live in winter…its impossible for them to survive spring weather even thou it's in the end of November!'___

The butterfly eyed him with it two small beady eyes.

'_This is really weird….'_ Ayanami's hand reached at the butterfly, before he touched it, the butterfly dissolved into dust. "…That…weirder than what I expected, but not unexpected," muttered the man, since he knew that the butterfly won't survive any longer in this type of weather. He brushed off the feeling that had been nagging his heart for days, _'this feeling have nothing to do with the butterfly, and the butterfly mean nothing to the future…at all…at least I hope so.'_

* * *

It had been three months since their arrival, and the five of six Black Hawks members had done a lot of pranks. Their favorite victims? The new Bishop-candidates and their infamous leader, Chief of Staff General Ayanami.

Kuroyuri grinned wickedly, beside him, Mikage also grinned with him. They took out a marker each, and started scribbling on the face of their victim. The spectators were trying their best to suppress their laugh while prayed for their safety when the victim woke up. Kuroyuri stifled a giggle, Mikage shushed him, Hakuren and the other sweat dropped.

"Not so loud~" said Mikage softly, he didn't' wish his victim awoken before they managed to ran away.

"Ehehe, gomen, Mikage-kun~" answered Kuroyuri softly. He grinned again.

Unknown to them, Ayanami twitched slightly.

Before they managed to draw something on their not-so-poor victim face, the victim opened his mouth and lashed them with one cold word that showed them his irritation, "Move."

The two pranksters startled then scattered from him, two of them shrieked before ran away from him.

Ayanami glared at the ran-away figures before changed his glare to the rest of the guys. "What are you laughing for?"

All of them frozen up. They were paled. All of them shook their head. "No-nothing, Ayanami-sama!" answered Haruse.

Ayanami eyes glinted evilly, "Then go discipline your higher up, Haruse, and make sure that blonde brother of his also take the punishment," said the man coldly, but they knew that there's hint of amusement in it.

"H-hai!" he saluted at the un-uniformed leader before ran to pick the two pranksters.

Katsuragi chuckled, "Ayanami-sama, so you weren't sleeping all this time?"

Ayanami sighed before his hand scratched his head lazily, "No."

Konatsu blinked in confusion, "Then? What were you doing, sir?"

"Thinking," Ayanami deadpanned.

Hyuuga scowled, "You're thinking too much for the past years, Aya-tan."

"Yes, and that's not your business, Hyuuga," Ayanami scowled at the man.

"I merely worried about your well- being, Aya-tan, some friend you're…" muttered Hyuuga, "Beside, I promised him that I'll take care of you."

Ayanami grunted once again, "I don't need you fussing over me, Hyuuga. You're not my babysitter."

Konatsu chuckled along with Labrador. Konatsu spoke his opinion, "But Ayanami-sama, Ouhime-sama specified that we have to take care of you…"

Ayanami scowled again while muttered something like, 'him and his worry'.

Labrador tapped the man shoulder, "Ayanami-san, what were you thinking about?"

"Yeah, Ayanami-teme, what did'ya thinking about?" said Frau behind Labrador, Castor whacked his head, Lance nudge him harshly with his bible, "Itte! That's hurt, y'know!"

"Be polite, he's a guest here," said Lance, grinned at Ayanami.

"Yeah, Bishop Frau, be polite!" added Hakuren, "Or I won't help you get certain blonde to your be-I mean, arm tonight!"

"…"

A moment of silent took its place.

The silver haired man twitched uncomfortably. "What. Was. That?"

They could see veins form on his head; this made the Blonde teen gulped, and the older one paled. "I-I have nothing to do with it! B-Bishop Frau is the one who asking it! A-and I have to go! JYA!" Hakuren ran away, left the other blonde's fate in front of the legendary shinigamis to take.

Frau's eyes widened, "Hakuren, you traitor!" yelled Frau before he too ran away from the enraged Ayanami.

Before Ayanami could do anything to the blond Bishop, Frau already gone from his sight, made him scowled deeply before cursed him. "Zehel set his eyes on MY kit?" he asked the other guys.

Castor nodded for them, "Yeah."

"Since when?"

"For the first time, he didn't realize it until Teito-kun pointed it to him, then after several months…I guess he attracted to him almost four and half years," answered Castor. He chuckled when he saw Ayanami scowled even more. He knew that Ayanami would kill…or maybe tortured his fellow Bishop after this, but hey! It's fun to see Frau in pain! So…who cares about his safety and well being right now? None. All of them found this amusing to watch anyway, so they didn't bother to help the blond man.

"Konatsu, remind me to hunt certain blonde man tonight."

Konatsu sweat dropped, "Ha-hai…"

"Oi, use your own Begleiter, Aya-tan!" protested Hyuuga, not that happy that Ayanami ordered HIS Begleiter like he was his.

"Any objection, Major Hyuuga?" said Ayanami easily.

"Now you're pulling rank on me?" Hyuuga asked the man back, saw Ayanami stared at him in 'am I even care' look, he just sulked, "No, General Ayanami-sama…"

Ayanami nodded in approval. "Good."

Couldn't hold their laughter again, Katsuragi and Labrador laughed hard. Castor sweat dropped at them. "Oh my, Ayanami-sama sure can be so cruel toward his childhood friend!" said Katsuragi in amused tone.

The said General glared at him, "Shut up. I'm leaving; all of you are annoying…"

"Maa, maa…no need to be upset, Ayanami-san," said Castor, tried to stop the man from ran from their previous question. He saw Ayanami eyed him critically, "Can you answered our previous question? About whatever you're thinking about?"

Ayanami's eyes darted on the ground, not that sure to tell them about it. He shrugged his doubt anyway. "About Raggs Kingdom, your so-called Pope, Vartag, and Princess Ouka."

Now Katsuragi raised his eyebrows, "Ouka-hime?"

The General in vacation nodded his head. "She was disappearing several months ago, Miroku-sama told me about it. His spies told me that she was around Raggs Palace, but…" his voice held doubt in it, "That was five months ago, I don't know where she is right now, the spies told me that she was with her trusted Begleiter, but her Begleiter was found in second district three months ago without the Princess. She said that she didn't know where the Princess was gone. Last time she saw her, the Princess were going out from their inn in the second district, what she found was some white feathers." Ayanami sighed, "My best guess is that she held the Eyes of Raphael and use it to run away from her and the Empire. Where to? Still unknown."

"Is that the reason why we're going to that expedition?" asked Konatsu.

Ayanami shook his head slowly, "No, actually, His Majesty could careless about her since she's his daughter, what he need is the Eyes of Mikhail and it's master. He wished no noble-born kids from Raggs owned it, so he wants them to be found and killed or used to war for the empire benefit, however…I still have doubt about his motive too…"

"And why is that?" now it's Lance the one who asked him.

"I was having secret meeting with him and Miroku-sama six months ago, his eyes…when we're talking about the Master of Eyes of Mikhail…his eyes held no hate, even he didn't tell us what he'll doing after he got his hand on them. He just smiled softly when we asked that," answered Ayanami.

Hyuuga blinked, "So, you were thinking about that."

The silver haired man nodded. "Yes."

"Are you worried about Teito-kun?" asked Lance, "But…"

"Yes, I worried about him, and no…I mean, I know he's disappeared," said Ayanami softly, he let his word hanging there.

Lance shrugged, "Okay…then what we'll do?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Ayanami.

This made the others flinched with the coldness in his answer. "Why is that? I thought you care about him-!" shouted Castor in disappointment.

"I do care, I do…, but to erase his suspicion, I have no choice but to do as he says, beside it's not approved yet that he'll eliminate the Master of the Eyes of Mikhail." Ayanami shrugged not-so-innocently, "I'll think about the matter later after Kami decide to release Teito from His Kingdom." With that said, Ayanami left them in their confusion.

"_Huh? Release Teito?"_ thought everyone in their head.

* * *

**Filler p****aragraph**

Ayanami, or known as Verloren to his subordinates and the Ghosts, was never a completely heartless person (shinigamis); he just liked to pretend to be one. He cared about his subordinates deeply. He would sacrifice himself for his subordinates if needed.

Ayanami, being one of the smartest and mischievous and unbelievable tricky being, could persuade two deities that worked under his wife, Destiny and Fate, to give him some clues about whatever the God planning for those pitiful human and the earth. Even thou it's not for free.

But the cost wasn't that hart to pay, so Ayanami don't mind it at all. At least he knew that his wish would be granted sooner or later. And Ayanami already prepared with however the condition of his wish will be granted.

Unfortunately to him, God planned something to make his life more miserable that already was. He loved to torture His favorite son-in-law anyway. And he wanted to see Verloren tortured in self-guilt. When He want it, then He'll made it happen.

Ayanami won't complain to Him, since his wish will be granted.

**End Filler**** paragraph**

* * *

Mikage and Kuroyuri were almost breathless because of the run. Now, the two pranksters were on the main bridge that led to the city, both of them sat down while catching their breath. That was scary; Ayanami almost killed him because of that! Well, as expected, but they were know that Ayanami won't do anything drastic to punish them. That's why he's their favorite victim!

"Hahaha! That was fun, ne Kuroyuri-kun?" asked Mikage happily.

"Un!" Kuroyuri nodded, equally happy like Mikage, "We should do it more! Aya-tousama had been grouchy these past months!"

"Now you mention it, I'm wondering what happened?" Mikage eyes turned to the sky.

"I don't know…maybe it have something to do with the secret meeting that Aya-toosama attend several months ago," answered Kuroyuri, he also stared at the sky. "…I miss him."

Mikage glanced at Kuroyuri, "Me too…"

"Ne, Mikage-kun, do we have second chance to see kaasama?" asked Kuroyuri innocently.

Mikage shrugged, he really-realy didn't know. "Hope so…"

"Kuroyuri-sama! Mikage-kun!" called someone from the stairs.

They could spot Haruse ran to them. "Haruse? What are you doing here?"

"Kuroyuri-sama…I never know that you can run that fast…that was impressive!" said Haruse, smiling all the way to his crush.

Kuroyuri smiled at him, "Arigatou, Haruse!"

With simple gratitude like that, he could make Haruse blush madly. Blame his cuteness by the way. "D-Doitashimashite…," mumbled the blushing man.

Mikage grinned at Haruse and Kuroyuri, "Hahaha, both of you make a cute couple, you know?"

That innocent statement made them blushed furiously.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Haruse-san?" asked Mikage while tried to stand up. He clean his pant off from invincible dust slightly.

"Ah…that's…Ayanami-sama wanted to…I mean, he have me to discipline both of you…" said Haruse softly.

Kuroyuri pouted, "No!"

Haruse sighed, "Okay, I won't do it, just don't tell Ayanami-sama, okay?"

Mikage and Kuroyuri nodded together. "Sure!"

"Well then, let's go back to the Church," said Haruse.

Kuroyuri and Mikage walked behind the man. Mikage stopped his step when he felt someone bumped him, "Hey-!" Mikage's eyes widened when the person fell on him suddenly. "O-oi! Hang in there!"

Kuroyuri helped Mikage to remove the person from him, Haruse eyed them. "Hey, mister! Are you alright?"

The person was wearing a dirty-white-tattered hooded robe; it was dirty that people always mistook him as beggar. The person had dirty tanned-fair skin, which was covered with dry blood on his left cheek He wore no shoe, and they could see blood on the floor, and on his back?

Kuroyuri eyes widened, "Sir! You're bloodied!"

Before they could do anything, the person opened his mouth, "Kuro…yuri?"

Just one word from the man lips, and all hell broke lose.

* * *

To be continued

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)


	9. Kapitel 09

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! 

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teito/Tiashe, Ouka, Kami-sama, Megami-sama, Kururu, chibi-Mika

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: eh? Nothing to write, just apologies that I couldn't updated like I usually does…been…spacing out lately, and…uh…got some trouble with my relationship (to anyone who have my fb, you should have know what happen -.- and I'm feeling down till now.)

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel 09:**

**Eve: Life and Gift****, Wish Granted?**

_omoidashita sadame no_

_subete o uke ireta_

_nigiru te wa kesenai_

_itsuku shimu inori chiisana hohoemi_

_mamoru tame ni michibi kaneru_

_kanashimi sae kirisaiteku_

_kokoro wa koko ni aru to_

_-//-_

_I remembered I accepted everything this life gave me,_

_our held hands won't disappear._

_This pitiful prayer, this tiny smile,_

_in order to protect them, I'm led towards_

_the heart that can even shatter sadness,_

_that heart lies right here._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

His green eyes were deluded with cloud of worry. He sighed for the fifty times that day, it's been almost four years since his…disappearing, and the day since he gone to Heaven was not going better than before. Chichiue still teased him about certain silver haired man and his relationship with the Bishops and his Blond friends. It was annoying him to hell.

Nowadays, Teito keep worrying about something that he shouldn't worry. And it had something to do with certain girl that came to his 'home' several months ago before he had her to help him. He was afraid if Ouka, Princess of Barsbug Empire, his very first best friend, abducted by his enemy, Lucifer.

Teito sighed again. His little Mika which was going to heaven with him pawed his master cheek softly. Teito smiled at his not-so little dragon of his softly.

"Son, you sighed too much for today, why don't you come here and help Hahaue here?" asked the Great Goddess.

Teito sighed again before shook his head, "Hai, Hahaue…"

Megami-sama smiled at him, she knew that his daughter-turned-into-son was worried about his human-friend and his husband and friends. But she didn't want her son become like this. "Good, now go to Chichiue, He wanted to talk with you about something that even I, the Great Goddess, know nothing about."

Teito smiled at Her, "Are you angry at Him, Hahaue?" asked Teito amusedly.

"No…okay, I think so," answered the most powerful Goddess, "Anyway, just go there."

"Hai…" Teito then gone to the throne room. He found his 'dearest' father sat on His throne, smirked at him with His All-Knowing eyes stared at him mockingly. Teito scowled at Him, "What do you want, Chichiue?"

Kami-sama laughed at him, "Son, are you still mad at me? Dear?" Teito didn't answer him, he just grunted his dislike at him not so politely. Kami-sama grinned mischievously, "You know what, Son?"

"What?"

"I think it's time for me to give you your key to go back to Earth," said Kami-sama.

Teito's eyes glinted with suspicion, he knew that he had to pay for it, at least he had to do His dirty work. "What is it?"

"Hm? What is what?" asked the God, teased his son. He knew that Teito hated it when He did that.

"I'm maybe a human right now, but I'm not stupid, I know you wanted me to do something for Your own miserable plan, so get on with it," said Teito, he crossed his hand, scowled at his Chichiue.

God laughed at that, "As sharp as always, anyway, listen to me, Teito, and listen well…I'll give you this key after you finish my request."

"What request?"

"I want you to retrieve something in Earth, place? Northern continent from the main land, or known as Barsburg Empire, in a city called Snow Atlantis."

Heard the name of the city, Teito shuddered, "You want me to invade the city of blood?! Are you mad?! I'm practically a dead meat if I'm going there! I'm a human!"

"Maa, maa, no need to be so worked up, Son," said Kami-sama, grinned all the way, "You do remember that the power of Raphael could help you right? With his barrier and camouflage…this mission will be a piece of cake, y'know?"

"And how will I use the Raphael? Last time I remembered that Ouka-hime got the Eyes, and she's in EARTH. Are you forgetting that YOU brought me to HEAVEN just to satisfy your damned fetish? You know what Chichiue, messing with your own son life is one heck of a fetish…." Said Teito, scowled even more at the God.

"Maa, I have my way to call Ouka, beside, she'll help you with whatever you want since you're her best friend, right?"

Teito grunted while nodded in approval.

"Right now, Ouka is in Raggs Kingdom small villa, you know where was it, I already sent my massage via Raphael, what she need is to get rid her Begleiter, she'll meet you in Raggs Kingdom two months later, do you understand?" asked the God.

Teito nodded, "What is it? The thing that I have to retrieve I mean."

"A crystal."

"Burupya?" asked little Mika titled his head cutely.

"A crystal?"

"Yes," Kami-sama nodded, "Before you ask why I don't retrieve it by myself, you know that I can meddle with human's fate and destiny unless it's the time. That is why I want you to be the one who do it."

Teito rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever you want…Chichiue."

With that, Teito gone from the God sight, literary. Kami-sama chuckled, "My…so eager to come back to him…oh well, his journey will take two months anyway, so I guess…I just have to wait for another three months…five months in total, I wonder If he can finish the job…hmm, but since he's mine, I guess he can, come again…aren't I the God here? Wonder why I don't help him with a little luck and a little…'go ahead' fate? Hehehe, nice Idea~" muttered the God slowly before he gone to Fate and Destiny's palace.

* * *

Two months of painful journey…

Tattered robe, dirty pant, dusty shoe that were what Ouka could see. The Princess of Barsburg was blinking rapidly at her best friend. "Ah…T…Tiashe?" asked the girl.

Teito shushed her; he nodded at her to answer her question slowly. He made a gesture that told the young woman to follow him. And Ouka did as she told to. Once they're in the middle of backyard of the Palace of Raggs Kingdom, Teito opened his hood. "Hey," said the young man.

Ouka glomped at him, "Tiashe!!"

Teito fallen back, "Itte, Ouka…easy, my journey wasn't a smooth one, y'know?" said Teito, held the lithe girl while tried to keep himself from falling on his butt. "That damn Chichiue of mine is a sadist…making me passing that damned path…," he mumbled while petted the girl, "And hello there, Kururu." He greet the dark dragon with warm smile, Kururu replied him with a dragony grin. Kururu licked chibi-Mika cheek, Mika squealed a happy 'Burupya' at Kururu before he glomped at the older dragon.

Ouka nuzzled on Teieo's chest, "I missed you so much! Last time I see you, you were in the fourth grade! Then I heard that you gone missing! I was scared to death!"

Teito laughed nervously, "Ah, gomen, gomen…by the way, are you alone?" Teito shook his head as if searching for someone.

"Ah, I left my Begleiter in second district," said Ouka, smiled brightly at him.

The prince of Raggs Kingdom sweat dropped, "That was mean, you know?" Ouka just grinned at him, still hugged the Prince, "Is He told you already?"

Ouka nodded. "Yes, Kami-sama told me about the mission. You have to retreat Crystal of Life from Snow Atlantis in Forbidden Continent, right?" saw Teito nodded in approval, she sighed, "Just like what I thought, He never give us simple missions…bet on our lives just to retrieve such crystal…but since it's required to receive the key to unlock your chain…," at this, Ouka glanced at the chain that decorated the Prince neck and hands into one, "He is sure one of most annoying…Deity that I ever know…Your Hahaue didn't punish him?"

"Already done, and that didn't change anything…" Teito made a face, remembered his Chichiue evil laughter and statement several moths ago, 'Do you think your Mother can make me submit, Son! Mwahahahahaha!'. Teito sweat dropped before sighed in defeat, "My life is miserable…." He cried anime-style.

Ouka sweat dropped before petted the young man head, "Maa, maa…be patient, ne?" _'Poor Tiashe-kun…and he just meet with his beloved too…'_

"Anyway, let's go…" said Teito, held the young woman hand. "You got your Eyes of Raphael right?"

Ouka nodded, "General Ayanami got yours, Otousama trust him to take care of it."

Teito nodded, "Okay…let's hope that we don't have to meet Lucifer and his cronies…"

Ouka nodded in agreement, "Amen."

* * *

After three months' of rough journey…and two days of sleepless night…

"HOLY SHIT! I'M SURELY GOING TO CURSED HIM TO HELL IF I DON'T REMEMBER THAT HE'S THE GOD!!!" screamed the green eyed Man., "OUKA!!"

"Right," mumbled the woman, sweat dropped at her best friend statement. Her hand emitted a blue light before Eyes of Raphael shone brightly. "Eyes of Raphael Synchronized completed! LIGHT SHIELD!" Wing of Angel spread from her back before it's gone again.

Blinding light engulfed them, Teito ran with Ouka in tow to the main hall. A bunch of Paladin guards behind them, casting random powerful 'spells' or zhyphon at the two trespassers, "Ugh…let's hope that my zhyphons are effective against them…since I can call my Bascule…" He grunted for a while before activate his zhyphon , crated wall of fire around the hall right before the Paladins could reach the door. "Thanks God!" said Teito, after that, he swear that he heard someone said 'you're welcome' to him, Ouka just stared at him as if he was crazy after he told her. "Let's go, the fire will holding them for another five minutes."

She nodded before ran again with Teito, "Where's it?"

"I think…up there, in the throne room…" said Teito, "Shit, and my power almost at its limit…"

"Well," she activated her Raphael again, "That's bad…"

"Any Idea?" asked Teito right before he kicked the huge door open, "Itte that was hurt…" he scowled at that.

Ouka rolled her eyes, _'of course…you kicked a HUGE door, Tiashe.'_ Ouka let the Eyes of Raphael left her hand. "Raphael said that He'll buy us ten more minutes before back to my soul, I almost reach my limit too…anyway, He'll transport us to our repetitive destination after you finished His task, if he managed, that's it," said Ouka softly while tried to make her breathing normal. She watched Teito nodded after glanced at those Paladins. "Hey, Tiashe…" Ouka pointed at the shining crystal right on top of the throne chair.

Tiashe smirked, "Stay here, watch over Raphael, I can defend my self from here…I hope."

Ouka nodded, her hair followed her motion. "Sure, just hurry up."

Teito grunted before ran toward the crystal. He held his hand as high as he can, "O Saint Power of Cursed Land, by God's Name, I, Tiashe, known as Teito Klein, the Heir of Raggs Kingdom and Master of the Eyes of Raphael, Asked your permission to borrow your Power. O Holy Light of White Palace, by God's Words, I give you my words to use your Power in the name of God. O Life Crystal of Atlantis, With my Blood, I gave you as sacrifice."

With that, both of the noble born saw the Life Crystal shone brightly, this meant that It approved to Teito's plead.

"Ouka!" Teito called her. Ouka ran toward the young man, hand stretched to grab the Lady's hand. "Call Raphael!"

Ouka took Teito's hand before yelled Raphael's name. All of them engulfed by the bright light, the last thing that both of them hear was 'Well done, children' before they lost their conscious.

* * *

Teito opened his eyes, he groaned. His head was hurting like hell; it felt like someone smashed it with hammer. Worse, add additional weight on top of him. "Iite…" he moaned in hurt. He could feel bloods were dripping from his head to his left cheek, and another from his arm and…why his back felt so hurt like someone stabbed him with **Cursed Blade (1)**? "Ou…ka…."

Ouka, heard someone called her, stirred from her temporary sleep. "Ugh…" she groaned, "That was hurt…"

"Y-yeah…but can you move out?" Teito said, gritted his teeth. He was trying to suppressed the pain, "Heavy-hurt-guh," then he coughed blood that made Ouka shrieked.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Tiashe!" she help Teito to sat up, "A-are you okay?"

"N-no," answered Teito right before he coughed again. "Check…the crystal."

Ouka scanned their surroundings, it seem the light was transporting them to Raggs Kingdom outskirt. She found a glimpse of light not far from them, where her robe and Teito's laid. "There!" she ran toward their belongings before crouched down to took them and bring them to Teito. "Here…"

Teito smiled at her weakly, "Thanks…" he took a deep breath before wore his robe again before grabbed the crystal from Ouka's hand. "Ah…I can…transport you back….to first district…alone…gomen," said Teito before he coughed again.

"NO! That's okay! I can-"

"Shush…you helped me this far, Princess, this is the last thing I can do for you," said Teito before he smiled at the princess. Ouka smiled back ten nodded at him, "Great…gah! Damn it, it's hurt!"

She chuckled softly at the young man in front of her, "Ne, Prince, at least let me look at your wounds and bandage them, ne?"

Teito grunted, "Have no time, I can't…gah…shit…ten minutes before I passed out…have to send…you back…fast."

"Eh? But-"

Right before Ouka finished her statement, Teito activate his zhyphon and, miraculously, called his Bascule and called for Teleporation Light. Another second, Ouka had gone from his sight. Teito sighed, "I wish I had Mikhail right now…" said Teito before he fell from his standing position. "Hm?"

The crystal was twinkling, before it floated from his hand.

Teito raised his eyebrow, "Chichiue?" he whispered softly.

The God answered him, "Great job, son, I'll take it, by the way, you wish for Mikhail? I shall grant you with it…prepare for harsh landing, son! And count it as your birthday gift."

With that said, the crystal's gone from his sight, then his surrounding became blurry. He blinked before shrieked. "What the heck?!"

* * *

Teito opened his eyes, he groaned once again while tried to adjust his eyes with the bright light. "Ugh, God…can't you be more gentle? And your birthday gift is suck…tch, hope you reunite me and my husband…or I'll hunt you down and take your throne…," Teito mumbled. He groaned in pain, "Shit…my back is hurting…." He could feel bloods were dripping from his wound. And boy that was hurt like hell, again. He checked the chains that adorned his neck and hands before, and they were gone. He scowled after remembering what he had to do to remove the damn thing.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he stared at his surrounding; he found out that he was not that far away from the bridge that connected the church and the village. He then walked to it.

He winced slightly when his movement made his wound worse. He hissed when the wind ruffled his tattered robe and made it brushed his wounds. He cursed slightly. Teito wondered was it just him or he cursed a lot nowadays.

He didn't give a damn anyway, since its hurt so much.

Like what he stated before when Ouka with him, He would curse Him to hell if he didn't remembered that He's the God Himself.

Teito almost lost his consciousness if the bleeding didn't stop in three minutes, and he'll die in next ten minutes because of blood loss, yet he was half way from the church gate. He tried to walk faster. Right before he fell, he bumped into someone who was talking with familiar dark-haired man, _'Not…good…I…shit-'_

"Hey-!" said the person who he bumped into.

His eyes trailed the person's back, somewhat that was familiar to him, _'Was…Is it…Mikage?' _Teito fell on Mikage..

"O-oi! Hang in there!"

"Hey, mister! Are you alright?"

Teito could hear someone else asked for his well-being, he blinked slowly, he wanted to answer him 'Not at all, idiot,' but he decided to against it.

The child-like voice could be heard again, "Sir! You're bloodied!"

'_Duh, you state the obvious!' _Teito raised his head to see the owner of that voice, he blinked slowly, revealed a pair of familiar green eye, then he whispered weakly at him, "Kuro…yuri?"

Then he lost his consciousness.

* * *

To be continued

**P****LEASE leave your vote (at least)**

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

Pairings Votes!

**Choose this pairings:**

if Mikage alive:

**Frau – Mikage : 7**

**Hakuren – Mikage : 2**

**Castor – Hakuren : 3**

**Castor – Labrador : 5**

**Katsuragi – Labrador : 2**

**Katsuragi - Hakuren**

**Katsuragi - Lance  
**

**Labrador – none : 1**

**Lance – Labrador : 1**

**Lance – Hakuren : 1**

**Lance - OC  
**

**Hakuren - Ouka**

**Hakuren - OC**


	10. Kapitel 10: filler chapter

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! 

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lots of lots people/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: I won't update until I finish my examination. And…this story already in half-way to end, well, still long way to go, but not that long. However I'll try to update it whenever I got off day during my exam-days. So sorry and thank you for the reviews. **Bows**

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel 10:**** Filler chapter**

**Raggs Kingdom: the Long Lost Lullaby**

_tsunagaru utagoe_

_ai o shiru namida_

_ikutsu mo aru inochi no kagiri_

_sora e tsuzuku hana no tsubasa_

_sakaseta asu e no michi_

_tsuzuiteku_

_saigo no negai o kanaeru no da to shitara_

_hitotsu dake no hikari o todokeru_

_-//-_

_Synchronized singing voices, tears that know of love,_

_there are many of them in this limited life._

_The Wings of Flowers continue towards the heavens,_

_continuing towards the_

_road of a Flourished Future._

_If my final wish is granted,_

_I will send you a single ray of light._

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

Green eyes blinked slowly, his vision was blurry. He could feel the warm sun on his skin, he groaned hoarsely, knew that his throat was as dry as Sahara, and it's hurt like hell. He could hear someone rustled toward him; it seemed like the person asking him something, he couldn't hear it right thou, what he could hear beside the person rustled clothes, were the sound of chimes. He closed his eyes tightly, the blur vision made his head ache even more.

"…wa…ter…" he managed to say it weakly, the person hurriedly gone from his side to take what he wanted, a glass of fresh water. He could feel the man help him up and put the tip of the glass to his lips, he sipped it slowly before he coughed harshly. The sudden chill made his throat itchy. He coughed again harshly, he was panting uncontrollably with cough fit between it, he could feel iron-taste on his tongue, showed him that he hurt his throat. The person who aided him was in panic for sure. His jaded eyes opened, revealed red fresh blood splashed on his hand, his eyes darted on his wet clothes, he found more blood. He took a deep, shaky, breath. "…Water…," he murmured slowly, still stared at his hand and clothes, "…Blood…?"

The person beside him gave him the water glass again; Teito sipped it slowly and carefully this time. The person pushed the young man back to lay on the bad. "Yes…blood, lets change your clothes, okay?" said the person, male, with hint of worries in his voice…and a tint of pain and guilt?

Teito managed to nod slowly before drifted to the dream land once again.

The person frowned before planted a kiss on his forehead, he left Teito for a while then retrieve a white pajama's top. He stripped the young man and throws the bloodied clothes and blanket on the bathroom floor, he took out a basin then fill it with warm-water. He started to clean the bloody mess from Teito's body before put his new clothes on and warped him with new blanket.

His ungloved hand touched the young man forehead; he flinched when he felt his skin burned. Teito got high fever. And this was not good. He stormed out to fetch the best doctor he knew in here, Labrador.

Meanwhile…

Labrador, who was sitting between Katsuragi and Castor, sighed in content. He sipped his warm aster-rose tea. Right before he put his cup down, he flinched slightly when the flower hummed something bad to his ears.

"What is it, Lab?" asked Castor, put his pink-rose from his hand on the table.

"The flowers are upset." Labrador frowned slightly, something wasn't right.

Katsuragi raised his eyebrow; "Labrador-san, Castor-san, isn't that Ayanami-sama?" said the man when he saw his superior ran as fast as he could to them. "He seems in trouble…should we…?"

Labrador and Castor cast a confuse glance at the running man. Labrador raise from his seat, Castor still eyed the man. "Ayanami-san?" asked the kind Bishop to the silver-haired man.

"Teito…" he gasped slightly before took a deep breath, "Awake, got fever…I think it's infection."

Labrador nodded in understanding. "I see, that's why the flowers are upset…let us go then, Ayanami-san."

Labrador and Ayanami went to Teito's room, leaving the two seme away. Castor glanced at Katsuragi, Katsuragi eyed him warily. "Fetch Mikage-kun and Kuroyuri-kun along with chibi-Mika?"

"Yes, don't forget Hakuren and Frau as well. I think all of them with Haruse in the basement. Saying something about testing certain chemical reaction that Bastian-sama invented last month," said Castor, shuddered a little when he remembered Bastian's evil chuckle when he found him in the basement last month.

Katsuragi laughed a little, he too was with the said Bishop, "Alright then, should I inform Bishop Lance and Jio-sama?"

Castor nodded slightly, "Teito-kun condition is Jio-sama's responsibility, he have to know about this…since Teito-kun is our Tiashe-sama after all…"

"And Lance simply wanted to know whatever is happening to his favorite boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is…" the Bishop chuckled warmly. "Let's go then."

* * *

Labrador put another wet clothes on Teito's forehead, tried to cool him down. He opened his mouth to ask Ayanami, "You said he coughed bloods?"

Ayanami nodded, he went to the bathroom to retrieve the bloodied clothes, "Here."

Labrador took the clothes then gripped it tightly, "I see…."

The silver haired guest raised his eyebrow. "Mind to elaborate?"

The gentlest Bishop nodded, "It seems that Teito-kun's throat was hurting, not badly, but enough to give him pain and if he use his voice too loud or too often, it will strain his throat even more. My best guest it's because of lack of water or liquid, and he screamed or yelled frequently."

"And the infection?"

"His back? Yes, it's infected, but…not that dangerous, he'll get better in two or three more days. I don't know how he got a nasty wound like that…if Haruse, Kuroyuri and Mikage late to bring him here, I don't know what will happen…," said Labrador softly.

Ayanami sat beside Teito and then brushed his hand to his head, petted the brown hair lovingly. "He might die because of blood loss, and it was because of me…if I'm the one who revive Mikage…."

Labrador didn't say anything. He knew how bad Ayanami took it, and he didn't want to add his shoulder with another guilty retort to the man. However, Labrador didn't blame him because of that, Teito was the one who want it to happen, and they have no power to stop him, not even Verloren. Labrador patted the man shoulder, "Take it easy, Ayanami-san…I'm sure that he don't blame you. That's Teito for you, Ayanami-san." Lab smiled at him warmly.

"I know…it just…I don't know…," he sighed deeply.

"Don't drown yourself in self-pity, Ayanami. If he found about it, he won't forgive you and you'll sleep on the couch for god-knows-how long," said Labrador, chuckled by his own joke.

Ayanami smiled slightly at his joke, "Right…I'll try to, but no promises."

Labrador nodded in approval, "That's all what we are asking. I'll leave both of you, and please give him warm water to drink, not the cold one. And please told him not to talk for a while, at least two weeks. We don't want him to become mute, do we?"

The man scoffed while muttered 'I know' to the Bishop before nodded at him.

Labrador smiled, he got out from the room and closed the door firmly. He sighed happily before his eyes caught several familiar peoples hid behind the pillar not that far from the room. Labrador raised his eyebrows. "Jio-sama, Bastian-sama, minna-sama, what are you doing here?"

Jio coughed nervously, "Nothing, just…how's-"

"Teito doing good, well, not that good, but he'll survive. The infection will be gone in two up to three days, sire. And his throat is sore and strained to the extreme level, he won't speak for at least two weeks. However, all in all, he's good than the first day," explained Labrador in one breath, "Is there anything that you want to know more, sire?" Lab smiled at them. Somehow his smile seems like threaten them.

Jio shook his head, "N-no, thank you for your information, I'll be back to the office. Bastian, come, we have a lot of things to finish…"

Bastian smiled weakly at him, he was too lazy to do more paperwork, but being the Archbishop assistant gave him no choice but to do it. He sighed in defeat ,"Hai, Jio-sama." Bastian nodded at Labrador and the other before walked behind the elder man.

"Ah, Bishop Labrador?" said Jio before they too far from them.

"Yes?"

"If anything happen again, please inform me first." With that, Jio walked away with Bastian on his toes.

'_Mother hen__,'_ though all them.

* * *

One week later…

Kuroyuri opened the double door in front of him for Mikage. On his left, chibi-mika was flying happily. He peeked a little before called the name of the only awake person there, "Aya-tousan?"

Ayanami, heard someone called him, raised his eyes toward the person, he found Kuroyuri's eyes stared at him waiting for answer. "Yes?"

"I…uh…"

"Just talk, Kuroyuri," said the man strictly.

"Mikage and I bring you foods for Kaasan and you. Labrador-san told us that it's possible for Tei-kaasan to wake up soon," explain Kuroyuri nervously, his eyes shifted between the said man and Teito.

Ayanami nodded, "Put it there."

Kuroyuri nodded before he came in with Mikage, and then the blonde man put the tray on the table not that far from the bed.

Ayanami eyed the blonde younger man, "Mikage."

"Ha-hai?" answered Mikage nervously.

Ayanami changed his vision toward his wife, "Sorry, and both of you may leave."

Mikage and Kuroyuri startled, they never heard Ayanami asking for apologies from anybody else beside Teito. Mikage nodded dumbly, Kuroyuri grinned a little. Kuroyuri ran toward the silver-haired man before gave him a big hug, this startled the said man to no end. He glared at Kuroyuri, but the chibi already gone with Mikage, laughed childishly all the way. Ayanami sighed then rose from the bed and closed the door firmly. He took a glass of water before drank it slowly. His eyes landed on the small figure again, he sighed. "Teito…."

"Hrm…" the figure moaned slightly.

Ayanami's eyes widened. He walked to Teito and kneel beside him. "Teito?"

Teito's vision was blurry for sometimes, he blinked slowly before titled his head and found Ayanami eyed him worriedly. "A…yanami?"

Ayanami smiled at him. "You want some water?" he asked his dearest wife. He could hear the raspy voice of Teito, and he didn't want to strain the young man's throat because of that. Teito nodded slightly. "Wait, I'll bring it to you," said Ayanami softly.

Teito's small finger rubbed on his eyes, tried to make the blurry vision away. He sat up slowly, his eyes gazed the room curiously.

"Here, can you drink it by yourself?" asked the husband softly.

Teito nodded before took the glass and sipped it. Once he finished, Teito hand the glass to Ayanami again. He spoke softly, "Where am I?"

"Hush…don't talk, we don't want to hurt your throat again, do we?" Ayanami's finger brushed the young man's lips. "We're in the church…and you've been here for two week, and you must not speak for another week," explain the General. He petted Teito's head lovingly. "Teito…I won't ask you about whatever happened to you, because I know that was some biased request from God, but please just promise me one thing…that you won't leave me in the dark, be depend on me, I'm your husband and I have my responsibility to take care and protect you, understood?"

Teito, still confused, just nodded slightly. He titled his head cutely.

Ayanami hugged the grown young man. "Teito, you're twenty now, you've been gone for almost five years…and you came with wounds all over your body…That almost got me heart attack," said Ayanami before chuckled slightly.

Teito smiled apologetically and then pet the man in front of him before pull him down with him. this made Ayanami laid on the said man. Teito nuzzled his head on Ayanami's crook. His warm breath tickled Ayanami's skin. The silver haired man kissed the brown mop of Teito's before sighed in content.

"You want to sleep again?" Felt Teito nodded, he laid beside the man, still hugged the lithe form firmly, afraid to hurt his back. "Not hungry?" Teito shook his head. Ayanami smiled then kissed his forehead, "Very well, but after your nap, you eat something. Deal?" Ayanami watched the man, but he already fell asleep, the older one chuckled out of characteristically before closed his eyes too.

* * *

To be continued

**PLEASE leave your vote (at least)**

(reviews, not flames, can make me improve)


	11. Kapitel 11

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! 

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lots of lots people/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona, etc

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: eh? This one is not that long…somehow it feel like filler chapter…but still longer than previous filler chapter :D since this one is a chapter. Anyway, enjoy the story, hopes all of you are not going to confuse with this…structure/chapter -.-" since the explanation/glossary about places etc are a lil bit…confusing (even for me). Just tell me if you found it too confusing, I'll make another glossary in the next chapter. Thanks. **bows**

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel XI****:**

**Barsburg Empire: The Emperor****, The Empress, and the Princess**

tookute mienai chiisa na tomoshibi

negau hodo ni ushinau mono

fukai yami o kirisaiteku

kokoro wa koko ni aru to

kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida

koboreochiru iki yuku kagiri

kagori mo naku mayoi no nai

hitomi no kotae daite susundeku

_-//-_

The small light is so far I can't see it,

If I wish enough in order to see it…I'll lose something.

But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness

lies right here.

This flowing hymn, this warm tear

Spill and try to live as much as they can.

There's nothing to be sad about, nothing to be confused about,

I embrace the Answer of my Eyes and continue forward.

(Noria – _**Hitomi no Kotae**_, 07-Ghost)

It's been two weeks after Teito gained his consciousness, Labrador still had him in bed-care, and Teito had been restless. He wanted to run free from this so-called-hell. Ayanami had to hold the young man when he clawed for escape, literary; Ayanami got scratches on his both arms because of that. Thanks to chibi-Mika who was always by his side. Teito groaned and complaint at the overgrown chibi-baby dragon (since he's five years old now…) about the lameness of Labrador way of curing him and Ayanami's overprotective tendency. It wasn't like chibi-Mika understands what he was talking about thou.

Neither Mikage or Kuroyuri could help him, both of them too busy in helped their dearest 'father' to keep him in bed than help him out from it. This made the young man threw tantrums toward the two kittens of his. To make it worse, Jio has sealed the entire possible-entrance with his special zhyphon. So when he stepped out from his room, every member of Hohburg Fort and the Ghosts would be alerted.

However, despite the high-guarded room, they forgot that Teito still had power to use his bascule to maintain his zhyphon undetected. With that plan in mind, and no one in his room of course, he smirked evilly. Mikhail shuddered involuntary knowing what his master has planned, he almost pity those people who imprison his master in this poor-excuse-of-a-room. Key word: almost.

"_Keh, nice…no one around…they said that today Ayanami and the others will be gone to the unknown land…*cough* I mean that blasted continent, and the Bishops are away to town…something about remove the curses from that bloody-demi-kor of that damned brat… chibi-mika is with Hakuren…and this is my chance…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"**Er…Master? Are you alright?"** asked the leader of Southern Union Arch-Angel to his dearest master, **"You've been…quiet for sometimes…no to mention you made evil expression too…"** he murmured the last part softly while shuddered in fear.

"_Eh? …I thought it out loud, aren't I?"_ asked Teito to his Mikhail. Mikhail nodded and Teito sweat dropped. _"Whoopsie?"_

"**Hehe, it's okay, my lord, but…should I worry about this?"**

Teito shook his head, reassured the Arch Angel that everything were under control. Teito took a deep breath slowly before released it, tried to ease his heartbeat. He nodded slightly then activated his light-based zhyphon to call his bascule. Once the mighty weapon of his appeared and on his hand, he used a multi-barrier on him that could make him float. He took white loose-clothes and white-warm robe by making it float with his zhyphon. He wore them before decide to open the door in the same way like before and then he floated away from his room. Once he's in the hall around 5 meters from his room, he activated the wings of Mikhail and started to fly away to upstairs.

Once he sat down on one of the church rooftop, he dismissed his wings. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fair day that blessed this side of earth today. He could see pigeons fly happily around him; some of them stopped right beside him or easily on top of his lap, accompany him enjoyed the everlasting spring.

Teito let a small smile grace his angelic feature. Truth to be told, he grew into the most beautiful human that worth to compare with the Mother Goddess Herself. His brown mane grew long up to his ankle and he had it tied into low-loose pony-tail, his big jaded eyes turned into sharp yet delicate ones, his small lips turned into pink-kissable-petal, his rosy cheek added the fairer touch to his delicate face, and his skin turned into healthy-pale one…he hardly burned when he's in the Heaven for your information. His long slim yet firm fingers, sexy feet, slim and lithe body to add, Ayanami never been this blessed before. Teito was simply stunning, way more delicate than before, way more attractive than his previous life as Eve; Teito was much more perfect than Eve, even thou they're the same person.

Back to the angelic human named Teito again. The said young man now closed his eyes, tried to concentrate his senses toward the slight breeze and warm light that the sun shone. His ears perked up a little when he heard slight flaps from the pigeons before they chirped something to his ears. He was listening to them intently. He knew that they were talking with him. Teito opened his eyes abruptly, the white birds flapped away, surprised with the sudden motion that he made. Teito cast an apologize glance at them, they chirped in understanding before they flied away to the blue sky above. The brown haired young man sighed deeply, he was too lazy to go to the Sacred Hall: the place for them, Bishops, do their rituals and sermons and/or purify (AN: I dunno what they call it, err…too lazy to watch the anime again :P so correct me if I'm wrong). Beside the mermaid wasn't there… Lazette was still busy catching another fish in her 'pond', and today she got no course from Bishop Castor.

However, he really-really had to go there. He need to…talk, yes, talk as in have conversation like normal family could be, with the God (So unlike him, huh?). Anyway, Teito flied down, his feet touch the ground soundlessly. Thanks to every deity in the Heaven, no one was around, so he could go to the said place in peace. Teito walked silently, he cast smiles and winks at the three spirits that protect the said church. Those spirits were giggling at him while waving happily before disappeared into a thin air. Teito sighed, his not-tan hand push the door open. Thousands of flowers petals spread out from the room, they covered the red-carpet, changed it into floral carpet one. Teito walked through it, Eyes of Mikhail was out from his slumber; accompany his master right beside him. Once Teito right in front of the altar, he kneeled and closed his eyes. The heavenly sunlight beamed warmly, illuminated Teito's heavenly figure. Invincible Pure-White angel wings sprout from his back. If people saw this, they'll think that they saw an angel came to bless them with all good things that ever graced this earth.

He took a deep breath before smiled a little; he could feel the warm breeze teased his senses. He knew that He's here. Teito opened his eyes, right in front of him, the God smiled back at him.

"Chichiue…"

"Teito…"

And the door was closed with a loud bang.

* * *

Castor, Labrador, Frau, Hakuren, and Lance stepped in the church. They talked at each others about the rumors about the Emperor's plan. They heard that the Emperor wanted to pay the Arch Bishop Jio a visit then flied to the Pope's cathedral before back to pick up his daughter in second district. No one knew when he'll come by the way, since it's still a rumor.

Once they stepped in the church's ground, they saw hundreds, or maybe thousands snow white pigeons flied away, as if they were a door that opened by their presence. Their feathers scattered everywhere, decorated the flowers mat on the ground. Billions of flower petals (white and pink roses) fallen down slowly from the blue sky, decorated the beautiful blue and white into heavenly picture. This happened not only in the church, but also on the town.

"What the…" asked Hakuren, stunned by the magnificent scenery in front of him. His hand reached out to grab a fluffy feather that fell down in front of him. His elegant eyebrow risen up, "This feather…it's not pigeon's…"

Castor took a glance on it, he studied the feather. He frowned, "Angel Feather?"

Heard that, Frau gaped at him, "What?! Are you kidding me? Angel Feather? Are you sure?"

"Let me check it out," said Labrador, right-palm up to receive the said feather from Hakuren. The young man gave it to his second favorite Bishop. Lab said his thanks softly before he closed his eyes to feel the energies that reside in the feather. "…This feather…and some of the rest are indeed Angel Feathers…and believe it or not, some of them are Arch Angel's…"

Now not only Frau the one that gaped right now, Castor and Lance also tried to ease their shock. Hakuren titled his head cutely, wondering what was happening in here. "Huh?"

"For all holly things and King of Heaven! Are they going to butcher us?!" said Frau panicky, he knew that somehow the Angels and Arch Angels were going to hunt him down after what he had done in the past years (before he gained his memories as the Ghost and power, of course).

Lance sweat dropped, "If you talk about yourself, maybe. But if it's the three of us? I don't think so." this earned a heated glare from Frau, Lance just shrugged it off. The unique Bishop and Ghost turned his head toward Castor, "Have any Idea what happen here?"

Castor face turned into grim one. For once in his life, he didn't know what was happening here. "I have no Idea."

"Err," cut the new Bishop.

All of them turned to Hakuren.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but…Angels? Arch Angels? I know that four of you are Ghosts and all, don't look at me like that…Teito told me AND explained it to me from A to Z, but Angels and Arch Angels???" asked the confused Hakuren.

The Four Bishops took glance at each other before nodded at the same time, but in the end, Labrador was the one who explain it to him. "You do know about who was Teito, right?" saw the young man nodded, Labrador took a deep breath to begin his long explanation, "You see, Teito was the leader of all Angels and Arch Angels, named Eve, the Lady of Heaven, First daughter of King and Queen of Heaven, the one who have both Holly deities and Human personality, since they made based on Her. Since the unfortunate event centuries ago, and I believe you know it already, The Angels and Arch Angels are under the God command. Beside protecting the Gate of Hell, Gate of Heaven and Gate of Earth and Peace, as well as do whatever God told them to do and protecting us, human-kind from harm from the devil and demons, they usually come to earth if the current Ghosts has doing something that the God deemed as problem or they aren't good enough anymore or abusing their power. They'll execute them immediately and erase the human-kind memories about them or change their souls with the new one. But, if they're lucky, they only erase his memories as Ghost for eternity."

Hakuren nodded in understanding, "I see…"

Once Hakuren got what Labrador explained, they were finally in the main garden, where Lazzete usually hang out. Castor waved at Lazette, Lance smiles warmly at the priestess, Labrador communicated with his flowers, Frau on his own thought, and Hakuren tapped his chin.

The long-blonde haired man opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, all of them, I mean all of human in seventh district, could hear the holly bell chimed softly. All of their eyes darted on the main building of the church. Not for too long, all of them who were in the church ground and the town that happen not that far from the said place could hear a long lost lullaby. A lullaby that every person in this place had been knows so well, The Raggs Kingdom Lullaby which was singed by heavenly beings.

* * *

A black airplane landed not that far from southern gate of the seventh district church. Five people came out from it and made a neat line before they saluted at the person who'll come out after them.

Violet eyes stared at his soldiers strictly when he came out from the plane. He stopped right on the most right of the line. His lips turned into a thin line, not that happy about this advance. His eyes glanced at his subordinate on his left, Hyuuga, then whispered at him, "What did Miroku-sama says?"

Hyuuga, who was in his serious face, flinched slightly. He didn't like Miroku's Idea for this, to prevent the Emperor to meet Teito, since he's one of the Bishop now. all of them knew that His Majesty wont be happy about it, not at all. Beside they had feeling that His Majesty knew that Teito had the Eyes of Mikhail and he was compatible with it, he suspect that there were spy in the church, and that wasn't Bastian. "Snuggling Teito away with Frau away from here to fourth district, and we'll meet him there. I sent the letter an hour ago, right after Miroku-sama told me about 'the plan'. "

Ayanami nodded slightly. He glanced at the dirty blonde man who walked out right behind Miroku, Mikage. The said young man winked at him before nodded stiffly, told him that Jio had get his letter and gave the approval, and Jio'll tell the man immediately right after he got back from the town. Ayanami's hand touched his wrist, as if asking for time to the blond. Mikage blinked one times before he made a shooting gesture with his left hand. 15 minutes, that's all they got to take Teito away from here. Ayanami nodded before back to his usual cold exterior.

Once Miroku and Mikage also stand beside Ayanami, and the Emperor came out, they could heard the holly bell chimed softly. All of their eyes darted on the tallest tower that reside in the church. Not for too long, all of them place could hear a long lost lullaby. A lullaby that every person who lived since before the distinction of the Holly Kingdom of Raggs knew, The Raggs Kingdom Lullaby which was singed by heavenly beings.

And all of their eyes widened.

_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Douka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

Dark eyes glinted secretly, smirked graced his face, dark lordly robe warped his body. He was chuckling slightly. His feet dragged him away from the plane and his current bodyguards. Beside him, a fair princess with long silvery hair and blue winter-dress and a black over-grown baby-dragon walked with air of confidence.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

"It's seems the true Heir is welcoming us, Ouka."

His bodyguards tensed.

_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Douka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

Ouka smirked, knew that her father would say that to her. "Yes, Tiashe-sama has open the door to Raggs with warm welcome, hasn't he, father?"

The Emperor smiled at her warmly. On his left, her wife, Empress Raimei nodded before chuckled happily. "He's always the cute and warm person. I never forget his smiles and laughs….," she said softly so that the one who could hear her were her husband and daughter.

The Emperor gave his underlings those creepy smiles that could make every sane person who saw it would run away from the vicinity. However, he said softly to his daughter and wife, "Yes…I wish to speak with him."

'_and your wish shall be granted, Emperor of Barsbug Empire'_ answered someone inside his mind.

The Emperor smirked evilly; he'll enjoy his stay here.

_Itsuka subete modorite_

_Sora no hate hitorikiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hikari no ato nokoshite_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

In the Emperor guards' eyes, the ruler of Barsburg Empire was planning something evil toward the said person or being who dare sang such a song. And the Hohburg Fort's members and the Barsburg Academy Chairman and his Begleiter weren't happy at all. All of them were tense and ready to do such drastic action if the Emperor planning to harm their prized Queen, Teito Klein.

The Emperor, felt the KI (AN: Killing Intent) from his guards, smirked slightly. He was halfway toward the gate; he just smirked smugly when he nodded at the guardian of the gate from far away. The guardian nodded back before raise his bascule to open the holly gate.

Southern gate of the church wasn't ordinary gate. This gate was the gate that connects the church and the Holly Airport. Holly Airport was the personal Airport for The Pope and The Emperor Planes. This place also ex-airport for the King of Raggs Kingdom. The Gate was guarded 24/7 by powerful Bishop, the gate itself was made by the best blacksmith and it charmed with a lot of white-guarding spells from the Arch Bishop himself. Only those who're talented in bascule knew how to open the door.

Ouka, Raimei and the Emperor (AN: I don't know his name, so I made them up), Shinryuu, could saw the Guardian's body was tensed after he heard the long-awaited lullaby. They could saw the guardian's smile slightly while his mouth followed the song softly so no one heard him. However Kururu, the over-grown black-dragon baby could hear him.

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Towa no hikari nokoshite_

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai o anata ni_

Once they inside the church, they were standing on the same ground as the Ghosts. Every eyes in the vicinity went wide.

'_Shit,'_ was the thought that going trough every Ghosts and the Black Hawks mind.

* * *

Tbc

(Reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

**Please at least leave your Vote (if you're too lazy to write long/short review *sweat dropped*)**

Ps. So sorry if it's too short for your liking, the exam isn't finished yet. One more week and I'll update this story regularly again.


	12. Kapitel 12

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! 

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lots of lots people/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona, FrauMika etc

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: So sorry with the delay. And about the votes, I realize that I forgot to put it in the end of the chap…oh well, I'll put it again now. make sure to choose it. And FrauMika scenes will be wrote in the next chapter. :)

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel XI****I:**

**Seventh District: The Empire, The Pope and The Terms**

_kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta_

_kioku no naka no yami o hodoite_

_-//-_

_A thirsty voice crying out is heard_

_"Unfasten the darkness within the memory"_

(07 Ghost Original Soundtrack, **Aka no Kakera** by Yuki Suzuki)

The great door was opened with a loud bang before it closed firmly by the Assistant Arch Bishop and locked the door with his bascule. Pairs of eyes eyed the figure in front of them. They could saw an invincible angel wings on the young man's back, his long brown hair was tied neatly, and his white robe glistened under the warm sunlight. The healthy pale skin shone beautifully. Teito Klein was standing in front of the altar confidently, around him there were thousands angels sang the lullaby softly before they stopped, but not faded yet, they were closing their eyes as if concentrating in something much important than sang a lullaby .

The Emperor of the Barsburg Empire watched the young man face him. Shinryuu smirked at him when Ouka ran and pounced the young man. Ayanami and the rest of his gang were shocked, Miroku gasped slightly. The Empress chuckled at that.

"Tiashe-sama," said Shinryuu.

Teito took a glance toward the man. "Shinryuu-Oji…"

This caught the other off guard, especially the Bishops and their leader. "Still as rude as ever, hm?"

"I have to make your life as miserable as I can, since your army attacked mine years ago, even thou Otousama told you that…," he hang his statement.

Shinryuu nodded in understanding, "And I'm asking for your apologize about that. can we go to the business already?"

Teito smirked at him, "Sure, as long as you remove your daughter from me? I'm still in recovery, you know?"

"You were hurt?" asked the Empress once she neared the young man before she kneeled to check his wounds.

"I'm getting better, Raime-dono." Teito winced slightly when Ouka poked his ribs, "Hands of, Ouka-chan…" Teito managed to hid his gasp when Ouka poked the same spot again before growled at her, earned a shy chuckle from the princess.

"Not totally healed, I presume?" asked the Empress again, earned a painful nod from the Heir of the Raggs Kingdom. "Ouka…I and your Father would appreciate it if you stop torture our dear Tiashe here? We still have a lot of things to do, you know…"

The princess pouted slightly but she stopped her poking and hugs. However she smiled at the young man in front of her before gave him one firm hug. "Tiashe, I'm glad that you're okay…you were freaking me out that day when you teleported me to second district…."

Tiashe sighed, "Sorry Princess, but you weren't welcome that day."

Ouka just shrugged it off, since she knew that Teito was right about that. She stand up while her hand reached out to help her dearest friend up.

Teito mumbled a small thanks to her. Her deep-dark jade eyes blinked before stare at the people behind the Emperor's family. Teito saw the grim looking Ayanami and Miroku, shocked Jio and Bastian, and unbelievable expression from the rest of them. Teito gave them nervous chuckles. "Hey…" he waved at them.

Ayanami tch-ed, knew that his wife would doing something like this, "Not Hey, Teito. What do you mean by this?" he asked his wife.

Teito was fidgeting uncomfortably when every stare darted at him. "Uh…wait, I can explain-"

"At ease, General Ayanami," cut the Emperor softly.

"Shinryuu-sama…" said Teito uneasily when he knew that Ayanami glared at him dangerously, not because of he kept his relationship with the emperor as secret, but because of he dared to defy his order to stay in the bed like he supposed to be.

"Let me explain it to them, Tiashe-sama, I know that you were activating the protection barrier since you got my message so the Pope won't detect us…so I guess you're save, we are save, and they are save. So you don't you worry about him to know that we're here and planning for his demise," said Shinryuu, winked at the Prince of Raggs knowingly.

Teito nodded stiffly. "Well, if you said so."

Shinryuu nodded at his guards. He then sat on the bench before told them to sit on anywhere they redeem comfortable. He took a glance to Teito who sat on Ayanami's lap; he snickered at them and smirked evilly when he saw the blush on his cold-general. He coughed slightly to gain their attention. Once their eyes in his, he smiled warmly at them, "I know that all of you are confused about this. And I would like to explain all of this mess for Tiashe-sama here. So please, listen well." He took a deep breath before open his mouth once again, "As you know, The war that happen fifteen years ago, begun with the traitorous act by Raggs Kingdom, however both of us didn't know which part of Raggs that did such an act. Well, except the King, Tiashe-sama here, and his massager and his knights. Jio-san here knew about the truth because of the King Himself told him the truth, Miroku-san here knew about it because of Jio-sama and Tiashe-sama. and I knew the truth because of the communication between my daughter and Tiashe-sama when both of them synchronized with their representative Eyes. In other word, Tiashe-sama asked Ouka to tell me and hid the truth to protect the Eyes from the true evil. Back again why I acted so cold during the war, it was necessary for me to do this so the evil that tried to destroy the peace in between won't get suspicious. Anyway, Tiashe-sama was working for both of sides to find the true cause of this war. Thanks to his photographic memory, he knew who was behind this. And the one who responsible for that war was…The Pope."

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone minus the Emperor's family, Teito and Ayanami (since he have this suspicion right away after he met the man himself after the war for the Emperor and his family, Ayanami because he could contact his power because of Vartag has fallen, and Teito because he knew it from the start), mostly the Bishops.

"You're Majesty, I don't think-" Jio tried to confirm this statement.

"I'm being truthful here, Jio-san," cut the Emperor, "I don't think His Highness Tiashe-sama dare to lie to me." Shinryuu gave them a curt nod, "I, once, didn't believe in him, however, after I met the Pope himself, I found something…out of place, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Anyway, The reason why the Pope did that was because of He's the one who moved the Pandora Box…from it's seal to Tiashe-sama's body."

This caught everyone off guard. Ayanami's eyes widened, KI waved for them to fear. He needed to kill someone. Thanks to Teito, the general managed to calm down.

Shinryuu coughed again before begun his explanation once again. "Again, after sometimes…after Miroku-sama took Tiashe-sama under his care to be exact, Tiashe-sama finally able to contact me by using Eyes of Mikhail. He told me everything and he also told me about the one who corrupt the Pope."

"…I see…" cut Ayanami once he got what the Emperor trying to say. "So, The Pope corrupted by Lucifer…then when he unseal the previous Pandora Box, some of the darken corrupted the seal and resided on the Pandora Box to disturb the soul that sealed inside it, and to corrupt the soul that sealed the Pandora Box itself…isn't it right, Teito?"

Teito nodded in approval. "More or less…"

"So, Tiashe-sama, you said that…The Pope…is being corrupted by Lucifer?" asked Jio.

Teito nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I could feel it when…you know…that happen," answered Teito, he's shuddered involuntary, he hate to remember his past as human. It was too painful.

"Okay, but How?" asked Bastian, who was standing right behind Jio.

"Yeah, how can Lucifer controlled Him, Teito? What I know is the Pope is the holiest man that ever grace this earth, beside you of course," added Frau, still couldn't believe about this little truth.

Ouka took over the answer for Teito. "Easy, Humans are greedy, they wanted to live forever, they wanted more money, more land, more power…they simply do not ready to end their greed-life. They're lusting for more; they'll do anything to get it. When they realize that God won't give the immortality etcetera, they run to the second choice, Kor, but when the Kor can't gave them that, they go to the third party…the Fallen Angels…or simply put, the Lucifer…the soon-to-be Prisoner of Hell for Eternity."

"Sou ka…so the Pope simply didn't want his life end, that'll end his power over the world too, and he decide to give the power of Verloren as well as the soul of the person who seal it in order to gain what he want…," said Castor softly, they nodded in affirmation. "Then how, in heaven's name, he can come and out from this well-protected church easily? If I remember correctly, the barrier of light is still intact."

Ouka shrugged, "I don't know, I never live in church before…you tell me." She titled her head cutely.

Labrador gasped when he remembered something, "Don't tell me…" his eyes widened when he realized it, "And now I found it possible…"

This earned a lot of confused stare from his colleagues.

Labrador smiled slightly before he begun his theory. "You do know about 'the tunnel' right?"

Frau, Castor, Lance, Jio and Bastian eyes widened. That was possible way, of course! How could they do not realize it from the start?

"The tunnel?" asked Hakuren confusedly. Hakuren didn't know whatever it is, since he's counted as newbie Bishop.

Lab nodded slightly, "Yes, a secret passage with the most complicated turns, it was made like a maze, a troublesome at that too. This tunnel was made for the Pope to run away if something emergency happen in this church. And He began to use it since 16 years ago as his arrival-place (AN: I don't have any idea what should I call the place **sweat dropped**)."

"Sou ka…and we just realize it today too…what a shame…," murmured Lance, Castor and Bastian nodded at that.

"What about the plane then?" asked Hyuuga suddenly.

"He usually crossed the tunnel by his personal accommodation that similar to your black hawks, but it's smaller and faster," answered Jio, since he's the one who ever saw it beside the Emperor and his wife.

Shinryuu and Raimei nodded in affirmation at that.

Ouka mumbled, "And I told Daddy to build something like that…."

"Oh hush, we don't have THAT much money to build one, daughter," answered the Emperor, irritated by what his daughter complaining about.

Raimei chuckled at that, "Dear Ouka, you sure don't want your Daddy dearest falling into the dark side, do you? Because even if your Daddy dearest asking for help from Tiashe-sama, we still won't get the money."

"Okay-okay, I get it!" Ouka pouted at that, she flopped down and sulked at that.

"Well, hime, sorry if I can't granting wishes like that Bas- I mean…Lucifer…neither Ayanami here, so stop sulking," said Teito, smiled slightly at that before hugged Ayanami close. "By the way…Shinryuu-Oji, aren't you supposed to meet the Pope?"

"Oh shit, I forgot!"

"LANGUAGE, SHINRYUU!" Raimei roared at him, made the others winced slightly at the Killing Intent that she radiated. It was overwhelming, I assure you.

"Shit, I mean, dang!" Shinryuu tried to get away from his enraged wife, "Ouch, ouch, o-okay, love, stop pulling my ear! I'm sorry okay!"

"How many times I have to tell you? No swearing, NO BADWORDS around CHILDREN!" Raimei growled dangerously at him while pointing at the four young men and one woman, the poor Emperor shivered slightly at the cold glare his wife gave him.

"Ha-hai, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Uh…Demo, Raime-dono, we're over 20 here…" said Teito weakly, earned an eager nods from Ouka. Hakuren just blinked dumbly.

"And Kuroyuri-kun here…older than four of us," added Mikage, sweat dropped at the sulking-figure of Kuroyuri.

Raimei blinked twice before shrugged. "Doesn't change my Point of view that you're still 'CHILDREN' in my eyes," she deadpanned.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, minus the Angels and/or Arch Angels of course. Then they heard Hyuuga laughed out loud at that. All eyes now set on him. Hyuuga just shrugged it off before his hand reached for Konatsu and nuzzle the younger man lovingly.

Raimei blinked at that, then she turned his attention toward the Prince of Raggs. "Now that remind me…why both of you didn't send us the wedding-invitation?" the Empress smirked smugly at that, "Are you forgetting us, Tiashe-sama? and I thought you loves me just like you loves your Kaasama…." She sighed dramatically, faked a sob.

"W-wha~!" Teito blushed at that.

Shinryuu and Ouka snickered, along with the other Barsburg Empire members.

Ayanami coughed nervously, "We apologized, Your Highness, but…I didn't know that you knew about Tiashe nor I knew about the fact that both of you are close," said Ayanami softly, slowly, and nervously. "If I knew I would send you…ah…the second-wedding invitation immediately…"

(AN: second-wedding, don't forget that they're married once, and then Aya-chi broke it up (in the previous chapters) before proposed Teito again and Married the boy right before they back to Barsburg)

Raimei just waved it off, "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm happy to know that both of you meet each other alas…" She smiled warmly at the man, "Just take care of him."

Ayanami nodded dutifully at her. "Of course, Her Highness." Ayanami then kissed his dear wife's cheek before smirked at him when he saw Teito blushed at his action. _'Cute.'_

Frau tch-ed at that, "Oi, stop being mushy here, Ayanami."

"Are you jealous at Aya-tan, Bishop Frau?" asked Hyuuga, he smirked broadly at him.

This earned everybody attentions. It wasn't new to those who knew about Frau's misguided long-lost crust that ever harbor to the boy-turned-young man. Not including the Emperor and his family, of course, since they never knew about this.

Frau raised his blonde eyebrows at him as elegantly as he could. "And why should I jealous with Ayanami here?"

If it's even possible, Hyuuga's smirk turned wider than before that it creep the others out. "Why, because you can't being mushy with your…ah…let's we say…current crush, named…" Hyuuga glanced at Mikage, who was blushing at that point, then back at Frau, "Because his said…adopted 'parents' of his-I mean-Our 'little family' don't approve. Yet, at least."

"Wha-?!"

"WHAT?!" Teito cut Frau's protest. The young man glared at Frau, "You!"

Frau shuddered before hid behind Castor. He answered Teito meekly, "Yes?"

"What is this all about?!" Teito got off from Ayanami's lap. He was outraged. Teito wanted some blood, preferably certain blonde haired Ghost.

Ayanami just smirked evilly at Frau, if he couldn't make him back off, then Teito can. No one in their rightful mind wanted to face the overly-protective-outraged-Teito. Not when Teito's mother-instinct on the loose at least. "Well, Frau here wanted to court 'our' son, Mikage, here. And I, of course, tried several…drastic measures…to keep him out of Mikage. However, since it's FRAU that we're talking about…"

"He won't back off that easily, yes I do realize that, Ayanami," said Teito irritated by this little information. He glared at Frau before glanced at nervous-looking Mikage, who happen hid behind Kuroyuri and Haruse. Teito growled at this. "We'll finish this later, you good-for-nothing Bishop Frau, mark my words…" he said darkly at the Bishop.

Frau whimpered involuntary at that.

Jio coughed to get their attention. "His Majesty, I don't mean to pry anything, but…what will the meeting about?"

Shinryuu scowled at that. "He wanted to have our soldiers to protect his cathedral. 4.000 soldiers! That's more than one third of our guards!"

"Well, when will the meeting begin, you're Majesty?" asked Konatsu, frowned deeply after heard that. Konatsu was in battle-strategic division for quite sometime right before Ayanami came to their office and had him moved under his division, 'Hyuuga want you' he said with straight face.

"In two and half hours, young soldier, and what's your name again?"

"Konatsu, Sire." Konatsu bowed at him slightly.

Shinryuu nodded in acknowledgement at that. "Something the matter about it? Or maybe you wanted to give me some suggestions to deny his request?"

The blonde haired man smiled at that, "Well, yes there's something wrong with that request, you're Majesty."

"Elaborate, Konatsu-san," said Shinryuu, now he sat beside his wife who sat right beside Ouka.

Konatsu coughed a little to add the dramatic atmosphere. "As far as I know, our military divisions are consisting ten divisions that lead by ten different generals. From first to last, they are consisting: The Academic-Recruiting-Training division, The Special division, this division including the Staff Officers division. The Strategy-Plan and Invasion division, The Royal Guards division, The Cavalry division, The Guards division, The Zhyphon and Technology Research division, The Spy and Intelligent division, or known as The Mystery and Investigation department. The Medic division and the last, but not least, is The Administration division.

Each division, at least, consist with one general, colonel, lieutenant-colonel, lieutenant, major, alongside with repetitive begleiter. For the second division's soldiers are around 500 men, add 100 men in the Black Hawk, that make it into 600 soldiers at our deposit and lead by Chief of Staff General Ayanami-sama. The third and fourth divisions each have at least 1000 up to 1800 soldiers on duty in this time of peace, while the fifth division has, more or less, around 9000 guards and/or soldiers on duty that spreads in every districts of this empire, lets just say…the first districts got around 2000 soldiers/guards, and the rest districts got at least 1000 soldiers on duty.

If the Pope asking for 4.000 guards for himself, that's mean we have to leave four of seventh district empty without guards to defend them from whatever enemies that lurking in this empire. That doesn't count the possible coup and war from enemy army. And if what Teito-kun said about the Pope is true, then it's possible for him to hypnotize our soldiers to oppose the Empire and help him to do a coup and break another war. Not to mention the possibilities that the Pope join forces with the Forbidden Continent…"

At this Ouka and Teito choked out before yelled at the same time, "Snow Atlantis the City of Blood?! The capital city of Forbidden Continent?!!!"

This earned some confused stare and surprised gasps from them. Konatsu frowned, "Teito-kun and Ouka-himesama know about that place?"

Ouka gasped at that, "Oh don't you dare to remind me about that place! That place is the WROST!" she shuddered at that before grabbed her Kururu, who happen playing with chibi-mika the whole time, and nuzzle him as if he was the only one that could ease her lifesaver.

Teito also shuddered involuntary, "That was the most traumatic experience…," he whispered fearfully, his body shivered at that. "Poor Kururu and chibi-Mika…they almost roasted them alive…" he murmured slightly, Hyuuga and Ayanami, being the only persons who could hear him, raised their eyebrow in question, but Teito just shrugged it of.

"Was it that bad, Kaasan?" asked Kuroyuri.

"You don't want to know," said Teito almost instantly.

Konatsu sweat dropped at that. "Err…okay, anyway, if the Pope really into more power and he wanted to take over the Empire and take Ayanami-sama's power, then we're in disadvantage here."

"I thought so too," said Shinryuu.

"I'm not finished yet, Sire…" Konatsu assured the Emperor, "The options here are agreed or not. If you denied his request, the possible result is a war between us and him with his cronies. But if you agreed, not only our lands will be undefended, but also they'll attack us in our weakest time. Anyway, both of the choices are leading us to war. However, we sure do not want to alert our…possible enemies, if I may call them that, by choosing the first option…."

"So in short you suggest me to approve?" the Emperor raised his eyebrows elegantly.

Konatsu smiled slightly at that, "yes."

Katsuragi gasped at that, "You wanted them to maim us, Konatsu-kun?"

"Oh heaven's no! I wouldn't want that to happen, of course!" Konatsu shook his head. "What I mean is…you agreed with his request but you also give them your term…"

Shinryuu raised his eyebrows higher; felt that whatever this man going to suggest to him would please him greatly. "And that is…?"

Konatsu smirked, satisfied with his next statement. He one hundred percent sure that his subordinates would agree with this, "The term is…"

And they could see Konatsu smirking in glee like a psychopath. The rest of the Black Hawks knew that inside those kind and gentle Konatsu, there's the devil somewhere lurking and waiting for the right moment to show up. And it decided that today was the best day to show them what Konatsu made off.

And no one like that side at all, unless it's Hyuuga masochist tendency, of course.

* * *

TBC

VOTES:

Castor x Hakuren

Castor x Labrador

Katsuragi x Labrador

Katsuragi x Hakuren (**An: believe me, I can make it happen *snickers*)**

AN: and give me some suggestion for LANCE, thank you :)


	13. Kapitel 13: Filler chapter: FrauMikage 1

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!!  UN-BETA-ed

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lots of lots people/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona, FrauMika

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: Eh? …I'll re-paste my first chapter AN…at least some of it. "**(****Maybe one of you wants to be my BETA?)**" Too true, I need a BETA, specially that good in grammars. God know I need help with that. Thanks for point in out to me, neh?

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel XI****II****:**** Filler Chapter**

**The Bhisop****: How to Woo THAT Blond?**

_itsumo saigo no kotae erande wa_

_dareka o kizutsuketeta_

_sou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama ni_

_kagayaki modosu tame_

_kimi wa ikusen no toki o koete yuku_

_-//-_

_Always the final answer's choice_

_Would hurt someone_

_As you don't know what the truth is_

_To return to the brightness_

_You pass through thousands of times_

(07 Ghost Original Soundtrack, **Aka no Kakera** by Yuki Suzuki)

Handsome face covered by a soft veil, hid his gentle smile when he stole a glance toward a blonde haired young man. His eyes scanned his figure hungrily. He knew that he have hots on him. He couldn't deny it anymore, not after Teito point it out to him that he had crush on him to Hakuren years ago and not after Castor's constant nagging and teasing. Sometime he licked his lower lips, tried to restrain himself when he saw his self-proclaimed love of his life stripped his clothes one by one.

No, they're not in the church ground. But yes, they're in the seventh district.

Anyway, today was Mikage's free day and he didn't have go to accompany the Emperor, to the Cathedral; he and the Black Hawks minus Katsuragi, Konatsu, and Hyuuga at least (Those three agreed to accompany the Emperor and his family, the rest of them have to stay in Seventh district for further information and Ayanami made into Shinryuu's second in command). And he wanted to enjoy to it fullest. He went to the town to indulge himself in nearby onsen. He went alone, mind you, it just Frau who stalked him like a pervert he was. (No offense, Bishop Frau).

Back to Frau…. The said Bishop was trying not to have nosebleed right there and then. Still no luck, unfortunately.

Frau gulped nervously. _"Ah…shit, He's gorgeous…if only I'm not with the Church…"_ yes, the only thing that held him back from doing 'inappropriate' things to Mikage was the Church, well maybe Teito and Ayanami, but mostly because of the Church, as well as his status as one of the Ghost. _"His skin is so…delicious looking…Argh!! What should I do?!"_ Frau scratched his head in desperation. "Yosh! I'll approach him!" he decided out loud but not loud enough to warn our favorite blond.

Right before Frau stepped his right foot out from his hiding place, someone blew his left ear. And then, familiar male voice could be heard teasingly at the younger man, "And who do you think you'll approach?"

Frau hitched his breath, he shrieked in shock in silence voice. "F-Father!"

Yes, Bastian, he was followed Frau from the beginning actually. He knew from the moment Frau found out that Mikage decided to go to onsen this morning. He didn't want to his 'adopted son' tainting the pure kid, even thought he was sure that the kid/young man wasn't that innocent, he won't take that chance, better made his 'son' away from him than see him suffer his so-called-crush's parent wrath. "Yo," he greeted lazily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching for you," he said easily, "You know what, Frau? I don't think it'll do good to you if you stalking him like this, both of them will gut you out if they found this."

Frau scowled, "I know! But this is my only chance to approach him!"

"You already approached him several times when Teito-sama not around, and don't forget when Ayanami-sama gone too…or maybe when he's alone with Hakuren, since Hakuren seems doesn't mind you become his brother-in-law, or when Kuroyuri-"

"Alright, alright, maybe not my only chance, but…look, old man, I want him!"

Bastian flicked his forehead, "Idiot, you're a Bishop, clean your brain out from that kind of thoughts."

"But, Teito is one too!!"

TWACHK!

Again, Bastian flicked the not-so-poor Bishop forehead. Frau hissed in pain while rubbed his sore forehead. "Ayanami-sama is Verloren now, the Death God himself or in short, your kind leader, Zehel of seven Ghost. And Teito-sama have the power over Angels and the Archs, that's mean he's in the same stature as Ayanami-sama if not higher, and don't forget that Teito-sama was Lady Eve," Bastian said in straight face, "They got the Chief of Heaven approval and they ARE married. And if it's considered as sin, which I doubt it because God approved already, THEY ARE higher deities than YOU."

"…Point taken," Frau grumbled, hating the truth. "But I still want him…at least, I want to be his special one," he said softly.

"Actually, you're already in the right path, you just have to convince some more people to give you their approval."

Frau glared at the older man, "And? Who are they?"

"Me, Hakuren, Labrador, Lance, Castor, Katsuragi-san, Haruse-kun, and Konatsu-kun already give you the green light. You need at least Hyuuga-sama, Kuroyuri-sama, Miroku-sama, and Jio-sama to convince Ayanami-sama and Teito-sama to give their approval," said Bastian again.

The blond man rolled his eyes, "Even thought I got their approval, I don't think Ayanami and Teito will give theirs. At least, the possibilities for them to give me theirs are 5%, and the possibility for me to be castrated alive will be 20%, to end up in hospital for the rest of my live will be 25%, and to have my head removed from my body, in other word remove my existence permanently, will be 50%. So, either way, I'm fucked up."

"But what if they give you their approval?"

"…Father, are you kidding me? If it ever happens, which I don't believe it, how much percentage for them not to give me permanent damage?" he deadpanned with straight face.

"…Point taken."

"Just like what I said, either way, I'm totally fucked," said Frau in desperation again, he groaned again before shook his head sadly. "Man…I'm in love with the impossible…again."

"You don't truly love him then," said someone on his right.

Both of them jumped away from the source of the voice in surprised. "Haruse-san!" said Bastian, his heart still beating faster than normal.

"Statue! Don't do that again!" said Frau, still shocked with Haruse's sudden appearance.

Haruse just gave them straight face; he didn't flinch at all with Frau's insult. "You don't truly love him?" he asked again.

Frau tch-ed, "I love him!"

"Are you sure?" asked the stoic man again.

Frau growled at him, "Of course! Why do you think I'm not?"

Haruse sighed out characteristically, "If you truly love him, then you shouldn't back off, you shouldn't give up in the middle of your journey to win him. You should give your heart, pour it without hesitation. Be a brave man that he can depend on, be someone that he can rely on. IF you truly love him, show them how you truly care for him, show the world your love, show his parent that you're a responsible man with good personality to boots, more importantly, show Mikage-kun how you're truly love him and can be depend on."

Frau and Bastian gaped at Haruse's statements; this is the first time they heard the stoic man said something that long and deep. Real deep.

"So, are you sure that you're truly loving him, Bishop Frau?" asked the dark haired man, "Because, if you're not sure, I'll make sure to keep you away from Mikage-kun with all of my power." Straight forward as always.

Frau gulped slightly, he glanced at stern-faced Bastian, and he took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. Once he opened them, they could see the determination and confident in them. "I truly love him; I'll take all responsibilities and the consequences. I'll not give up on him. I'll give you my word."

Haruse eyed the man with sharp glare, waiting for the man wavering. But he found none. He nodded in approval then he dusted his shoulder from invincible dust. "Good, now work your problem here and don't you dare peek on him, or I'll have your eyes removed in the most painful way that Katsuragi-san ever show me." With that, he left the two men away.

Frau gulped, Bastian blinked before patted his son's back. "Well, ganbate ne?" He smiled innocently at him, "Just so you know, if you hurt Mikage-kun, I'll have you to clean all floors in the Church, or better yet, move you into the Cathedral. Without help." With that, Bastian laughed merrily before left the blond dumbfounded.

Frau sighed in defeat; he scratched his head before tch-ed and then turn his back from the seductive scenery in front of him. _"I have no choice, I guess I have to go back to square two, and take the first path to get the Brat. Damn it, and the second path was more appetizing than the first…but the first way more effective…oh well, Old way it is…"_ he murmured to himself.

Unknown to Frau, familiar eyes of blond haired young man eyed him with amusement. He smiled a little, _"I guess…I have to say thanks to Haruse-san…"_

* * *

Teito sat not too far from the Fyuulong dragon. The over-grown baby dragon named Chibi-Mika was munching his treats happily from Ayanami beside Kuroyuri. The silver haired man was sleeping on his lap. Teito was in his usual Bishop clothes minus the over-flowing robe (similar to what he wore when he's still Bishop Apprentice, but its pure white with black lining for the decoration) , Ayanami was in fit-sleeveless black clothes (AN: Imagine Teito's usual training outfit when battled Ayanami in Mikage's form in the Anime/Manga) with matching black comfy pants. In front of him, Labrador was preparing some teas while Castor watched the fair man with small smile hung on his face in their usual Bishop uniforms.

Today was a great day, indeed.

Not too long, Haruse came. "Hey," he greeted them in small voice before flumped down beside Kuroyuri, "Good day, Kuroyuri-sama."

The others except Ayanami and Chibi-Mikage greet the man back, Kuroyuri simply glomped at the man before nuzzled on his chest happily. The Fyuulong dragon gave the man small 'burupya' sound before licked his cheek. Haruse pet him in exchange. Ayanami just kept dozed off, ignoring his subordinate in order to enjoy his nap on his wife's lap.

"Where were you?" asked Castor, his eyes never left Labrador soft feature.

Haruse just shrugged and grunted softly before back to Kuroyuri. "How are you today, Kuroyuri-sama?"

"I'm great!" answered the older one.

"It's good to hear that," Haruse smiled at him softly, his hand petted the shorter guy head lovingly. "Mikage-kun not here yet?"

This caught everybody attention except Ayanami and chibi-Mika, again.

Labrador stopped his movement, "Ah…yeah, my flowers told me that he's away from the Church ground…and…oh, he's back already, they said…around fifteen minutes ago."

Castor asked him again, "And why are you asking for Mikage?"

Haruse just smirked a little before it disappeared completely only changed into evil snickers. "Oh…I just found something interesting…"

"And that have something to do with Mikage?"

"More or less, depends on how you see this problem," Haruse eyes glanced at Castor, Where is Hakuren-kun?"

Castor shrugged, "Beats me, Last time I check, he was planning something with Lazette in the pond with Lance as their help."

"Oh? I heard them plotting something about Frau's demise or something close to that," said Labrador for Castor. "And I think Frau will have his hand full for the next few days."

Haruse snickered at that, somehow they didn't that surprised anymore, and then he nodded in approval with the answer. Kuroyuri eyebrows rose up innocently, "Why he has to suffer in the next few days?"

At hearing this, Teito snickered not so innocently that might make everyone shivered uncomfortably.

"…Point taken, mother," said Kuroyuri obediently, Teito didn't have to explain it to him, just one evil smirk and/or smiles and that's enough for him to understand.

"Hmph," someone snorted at that. Every eye landed on the said person. Violet eyes opened slightly before closed it again and then he cackled evilly in glee. Teito flicked the man forehead playfully before he, too, joined the older one.

Castor, Haruse, Kuroyuri and chibi-Mika crept closer toward Labrador. "They…are scary…," said Castor softly and slowly. The others nodded in agreement, Labrador just smiled in understanding, while chibi-Mika mewled in fear.

* * *

Lance raised his eyebrows elegantly, "You want what?" he didn't believe his ear.

"Exactly what I said, Bishop Lance," answered the long haired blonde young man. Hakuren smiled widely at the Bishop. "You don't mind to do that, right?"

The unique Bishop shrugged slightly, not that he mind with the idea. "Not really, but…about Teito-hime and…," his voice trailed off, not that brave enough to speak more.

"Kuroyuri-sama and myself will take care of them, no need to worry," said Hakuren again. "We just need you to take Bishop Frau away for a little while, well…two or three hours on top. Help him to find some nice clothes or something, and don't forget to bring some flowers too, red tulips would be nice…or maybe even sunflowers?" he tapped his finger on his chin, "Hmm…I wonder what Mikage's flower is…."

"He's totally sunflowers and a little bit jasmine and daffodil, but not Orchids nor Lilies…," answered the man for him.

"Sunflowers it is…make sure to have a little bit daffodils in the banquette, kay?"

Lance nodded. "Sure thing, and what about Mikage?"

"I'll take care of him. Once Bishop Frau court him, then it's for the next stage…"

"That's when…err…they come…to…oh God, I couldn't say it…Poor Frau, I guess what Teito-hime and Ayanami-san will do is up to them?" asked the man in blue robe.

Hakuren nodded vigorously, "Yep!"

"…I bet they'll maim him," Lance deadpanned.

Hakuren just beamed.

* * *

Mikage paced in his room nervously, he didn't know why he had this uneasy feeling inside. He shuddered involuntary when he felt sudden chill on his spine, as if someone was plotting something not good to him or to someone he adore so much. He hopes it's the last one though, since he knew that no one, NO ONE, mess with Teito. But he never knew that Teito wasn't the only one that resided in his heart. Certain short haired blonde Bishop was the other one. But since Mikage was a dense idiot, okay, maybe not idiot, just a clueless innocent, he didn't know that he adored Frau. He thought that he simply enjoy the Bishop's presence just like he enjoy Teito's.

The said young man sighed deeply. His hand scratched his golden mane slightly before combed it back to it's original style before mess with them again. He did it for sometimes now.

Five minutes later, his room door was opened harshly. Mikage turned his head to stared at his beamed twin. "Hakuren?"

"Mikage!! Just the guy that I wanna see~," he leered, joy laced from his tongue.

"…Why I have a bad feeling that you'll ruin my life?" asked Mikage suspiciously at him.

"Hmm?" his eyebrows raised elegantly, lips curled into innocent smile, voice dipped with false sweetness, "You say something, my love?"

Mikage shuddered at that, The short blonde young soldier shook his head nervously, "Uh, no, ignore whatever I said before…," he said weakly. He glanced at his twin warily while trying to find a way out from him. "Uhm…Hakuren?"

Hakuren titled his head slightly, "Yes?"

'_Damn it, I have to find a way out, I knew those smiles…and it's not a good news for me,'_ he thought frantically. "Uh…ah, can…can you help me find…uhm…."

"Find what, dearest…Mikage?" the long haired Bishop leered again.

"Uhm…my….gloves!"

"Your gloves," Hakuren deadpanned.

"Yes, gloves, uh, I can't find it anywhere, can you…uh…check under the bed or something for me?" the elder one laughed nervously.

Hakuren frowned slightly, eyes eyed him suspiciously. After eyed his twin for good five minutes in awkward silence, Hakuren smiled warmly at him. "Sure! Anything for my lovely Mikage~."

The poor lad gulped, he prayed to God that Hakuren won't realize his escapee plan. Once Hakuren walked away from the door toward his bed, Mikage crept away slowly and silently toward the door. Just a little bit more till he's away from the suffocating aura. Just a little bit…

SLAM!

Mikage gulped once he heard a loud slams right in front of him; the door closed loudly. Delicate fingers on the door-handle prevent him from reaching it. "And, pray tell, Mikage-kun, where are you planning to go?" asked the owner of that fingers.

"N-Nowhere, honest!" he said nervously.

"Is that so?" evil smirk delicately craved on Hakuren's fair face, "Well then, since you don't have any plan for today, I think I can take you out to some interesting place,ne?"

"W-where?"

"Oh, nothing special, you'll know it sooner or later. You'll love it, trust me. Beside…it's for your own good anyway."

"W-wait, Hakuren-"

Hakuren push the poor lad away from the door, he locked it and then glanced at his twin wickedly. "Now, what you need is…some new clothes."

"No, Hakuren-!!"

Hakuren crept closer, he grinned evilly, watched his twin squirmed pathetically was fun. "Now, now, be a good boy and let me do you," with that, he laughed evilly. Mikage screamed in fear.

* * *

Lance glanced at his fellow blonde bishop slightly before went back to mind his business. Hands were busy cutting some sunflowers that bloom beautifully in the west garden. He smiled slightly when he heard the other blonde bishop paced back and forth nervously. "Frau, I would appreciate it if you stop doing that," he said firmly.

Frau stopped his pacing, eyebrows raised elegantly. "Doing what?"

"That, being nervous and all," answered Lance firmly. He hand the flowers into Frau's idle hands, "Take it, arranged it, and change your clothes into formal one."

"And why should I do that?"

"We have a plan to do, and you are part of it." Lance's lips curled into a big malicious grin.

Frau shivered. "I-"

"And don't you dare say no."

Frau gulped in fear.

* * *

Night time…

Mikage's fidgeting uncomfortably. His eyes darted back and fort between the door and the man in front of him. "Uhh…," he tried to start a conversation and failed miserably.

Frau scratched his head. "Err, hello, uhm…Mikage-kun, er san, eeto…whatever," Frau said nervously, "Uhm…nice evening today, ne?"

Mikage nodded slightly. He was too nervous to talk.

"Uhm, err…here," Frau hand the bouquet, "For you, uhm…hope you like it."

Mikage blushed again. "Thanks, it's beautiful…" he gave the man a small cute smile. He put the flower in a vase not too far from his bed. Right, they're in Mikage's bedroom. Once he finished, Mikage sat back on his seat in front of Frau. Red colored tea with roses petals served on the table, warm cookies for its' friends. "Please enjoy the treats, uhm…Hakuren-kun got us these…," he murmured softly.

Frau nodded in understanding, he took the tea and sipped it slowly; enjoying the bitter-sweet taste. "Is Labrador the one who served the tea?"

"Of course, he's the best tea-maker in all Barsburg, you know?" said Mikage, beamed at that.

Frau smiled warmly when his crush gave him innocent smiles. "I know, so…it's save for me to say that he also help them locked us here?"

Miroku's Begleiter shrugged. "I guess?" Mikage scratched his head, looking a little bit lost. "Anyway, do you know what are they wanted from us?"

"I don't know, I guess they want me to confess my feeling for you," Frau said easily, forgetting who he was talking with.

"You're feeling for me?"

"!" Frau slapped his mouth, blushes adorning his handsome face. "N-nothing!"

Mikage raised his eyebrows, he acted as calm as possible even thought in fact, his heart was beating faster than normal. "Oh, come on…what is it?" he teased the older one, he couldn't help it. He knew that he should be nervous about whatever the Bishop's feeling toward him, but this chance, a chance to make him squirm, was too good to pass out.

"It's nothing! I swear!"

"Then why are you so nervous about it?"

Frau grimaced slightly.

"Are you, perhaps, hates me? Is that your feeling toward me?"

Frau was panicked; he could see Mikage's almost teary eyes. "Of course not! You're too cute and too kind for me to hate you! In fact, I love you! I adore you and I want to protect you for the rest of my life, I-." Frau slapped his mouth abruptly again. He was blushed, hard. His eyes shifted to the now petrified, blushing, young man.

The new-appointed warrant officer gulped slightly, cheek was red from embarrassment and shyness. "You…love me?" he asked the Bishop timidly.

"Oh gezz! Screw this!" said Frau, he stand up and grabbed the young man's shoulder. "Mikage! I love you, please be my only one!" his face was flushing.

The smaller blond was red in embracement.

Frau looked at him straight into his eyes.

Mikage face was flushing red. He nodded slowly. "I…love you to," he murmured softly.

Frau was petrified in happiness. He gaped at him before finally hugged the smaller man quite tightly in his arms. "A-arigatou!"

Mikage hugged him back firmly; his head leaned on Frau's board chest. He was smiling shyly. "U-un…."

Frau kissed his mop of blond hair lovingly. He sighed deeply, loving the smell of Mikage's hair, while petted the young man's head in loving way. "Ne, Mikage-kun…"

"Hm?" he raised his head.

Frau landed his eyes on his lips. "May I kiss you?"

Mikage blushed again. He nodded slowly. "S-sure."

The bishop grinned at him. Frau's head titled a little to the right, closing the gap between them. Just a little bit more…just…a bit…more…and…

BLAM!

The new-couple snapped. Hearts were beating faster in surprise. Eyes widened when they saw them right in front of the door. Two figures with familiar eyes and similar Killing Intent. Ayanami and Teito were standing angrily right there, as if ready to chew him alive.

Frau gulped.

Mikage shocked.

Ayanami and Teito glared at certain blond haired man. Hands ready to call out their zhyphon.

The bishop gulped in fear. "I can explain."

* * *

TBC

(made in rush, it's a mess chapter. So sorry for that)


	14. Chapter 14 Filler chapter: FrauMikage 2

**What If**

Summary: what if Teito remembered everything? What if he was the reincarnation from the King of Heaven daughter, the great Angel who loved by Verloren? Then let this story born.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Fantasy / Romance / Adventure / Humor / Angst

Warning: **Alternative Plot (AP),** OOC (on Teito, Miroku, Kuroyuri, Haruse and maybe Ayanami) Shounen-ai, Yaoi, (maybe) a confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, SUCK fighting scenes, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!  UN-BETA-ed

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lots of lots people/ Ayatei, HaruKuro, HyuuKona, FrauMika

Rating: T / pg-13

AN: the internet connection denied ? WTF? O_O *dies* I change provider, in the end =_="

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **Votes will be listed in the end of the chap. And if there are some typos, please tell me which one so I can Fix it after I done the story. Thank you in advance.

**Kapitel XIV****:**** Filler Chapter**

**The Bhisop: How to Woo the Blond's (Adoptive) Parent?**

Teito gave the bishop his meanest glare, and Ayanami snarled at him. Frau flinched when he caught their eyes. "Okay, honestly! I wasn't trying to do anything! I swear! I just…wanted to kiss his cheek! Nothing else!"

Teito twitched dangerously, Ayanami ready to take out his sword. "And we have to believe you because?" the brunette growled dangerously at him.

Frau open his mouth to defend himself, but poor him, he was a second too late; Teito already attacked him with his trusty bascule. "Gyah!" Frau rolled away in order to evade his deadly attack. "That was dangerous!"

Teito scowled at him, "Do I look like I care?" he yelled at him.

"But please! Really! Hear me out!" he screamed while trying to evade Teito's attack and Ayanami's thrusts. "Just-GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES TO EXPLAIN! I BEG OF YOU!"

Ayanami glared at the man before him in annoyance. "Make it fast."

Frau took a deep breath. "Listen, I just wanted to tell Mikage here how I feel. I just want him to know, whether he want the relationship or not, its going to be his decision. I don't care if he denied me, as long as he knew my feeling, that's enough. And since Mikage here accept me, I was too happy and I ended up hugging him! I didn't mean to kiss him on his lips before marriage! I swear!" He crossed his heart, "I just wanted to seal this with one kiss on his cheek! That's the tradition!"

True to be told, kiss on the cheek between new-couple was a tradition. A tradition which promised for future engagement.

Teito gaped at him. he tried to comprehend what Frau's intention was. Ayanami sighed as he saw his wife glared at him and Frau. The General massaged his temple. "You need our permission, Bishop Frau," he said calmly as he sheathed his sword back.

"I-I," Frau stuttered pitifully, he glanced at his fellow Bishop. _'Help Me!'_ he cried silently.

Knew this, Castor stepped in. "Now, now, Ayanami-san, it was my fault, as I was the one who coaxed him to do it without your permission," Castor said as he glare at the blond _'you're so owe me one!'_ Ayanami and Teito moved their glares toward the brownish-red haired man. Castor cringed slightly, "Maa…I can explain it to you! So please refrain yourself from dice me into pieces, okay?"

"Then TALK," said Teito harshly.

Castor smiled nervously, "Well, all of us know that both of you are pretty over-protective towards the two princes, Mikage and Kuroyuri. That is why we were trying to help Frau here to confess to Mikage by distracts both of you; since we know that both of you will give Frau hard time to get Mikage. We just wanted to have our friend here happy."

Ayanami and Teito glared and both of them ready to attack Castor.

"BESIDE!" Castor screamed as he saw the two men reinforced their zhyphon, instantly halted their movement, "We all know that Mikage loves Frau back."

Mikage and Frau blushed.

"Is that true?" Teito asked Mikage.

Mikage nodded vigorously, still blushed. "Un."

Teito and Ayanami stared at each other before sighed. "Fine, we won't kill you…but there's price…"

"Wh-what is the price?" Frau took out a deep breath in fear as he saw the evil glint those two sent at him. Ayanami sneered, Teito smirked. Then both of them cackled evilly, sent shiver to the other occupants in the room. "S-somehow I have feeling that my live is forfeit in the wrong hands…," he whispered softly at Castor.

The said man gave him pitiful looks.

Seventh District Calavier Kindergarden: Chamomile Class….

"Ne, ne, Mr. Bishop! Lets play house!" shouted some random red-haired girl on his left. "You can be my husband!"

"No way! He'll be my husband!" screamed a brunette girl on his right.

"No! MINE!"

"MINE!"

Frau wanted to cry. Crawl into the deepest hole on earth and then cried his eyes out. He never knew that the one and only Lady Eve reincarnation could be this…EVIL. Kicked and beaten to the inch of his live was okay, but this? This is humiliation. Even though he's being mussed by bunch of females, they're still underage, this really made his womanizer image turned into a Lolita/pedophilia. He cried at tat.

The blonde haired man turned his head slightly to glance at certain someone. Mikage smiled at him angelically while waving slowly at him. he grinned back. _'oh well, he worth it anyway.'_

"So Mr. Bishop! Which one from us that you choose to be your bride?" asked little voices around him.

Frau eyed them in horror animatedly. _'God…please…spare me!'_

And that, my friends, how Teito made Frau living in hell for what he wished for.

TBC

AN: it's a filler chapter, so not that long. I had to delay the update for God knows how long it was. Guess I just have to update w/o BETA then. However. Anyone who want to be my BETA for this story, feel free to contact me. ::smiles::


End file.
